Raven's Feathers
by Silenced Doves
Summary: Chap 12 up! slight OOC, AU, Black feathers fall across the kingdom as the Nega Empire spreads it's influence only the Empires of the Raven and the Shield stand before the complete darkness, complete summary in bio please R&R!
1. Landing

Alright hmmm well I can't tell if the character's might be a little out of character. You'll pick up the story line and everything as we go along and everything. Though the basics so far is Usagi and Ami are pilot's of giant war machines called mecha normally. Let's see I'll give you two guesses who the ruler of the Hino Republic is and it'll surprise you I hope. Eh Lita's Commandos should be more then obvious. Well that leaves us to figure out where Minako is, The Outers are part of an outside group in for their own interests consisting of Haruka, Michelle and Setsuna, you'll find out later where Hotaru is.  
  
Let's see well obviously this is AU which in this case it follows the storyline in a weird way if you look at it...and I mean really look at it but basically it is it's own branch off of what could happen if the sailor Scout's powers came in the form of mecha instead of super powers. Anyway I love reviews, the more the better and the more I'll love you people, the characters will be OOC at times due to either my darker influence of things or just how their new living conditions are so don't whine. This is going to be a Darien and Usagi fic with the generals and senshi mixed in with some of the Earth lovers they took like Greg and Chad. All the couples are set unless I get a lot of votes to change them. Except these six Rei, Jadeite, Minako, Zoisite, Satsuma, Kunzite the rest are coupled. Some of these may stay single, some may not.  
  
Usagi starts out as a low class soldier as part of an infantry mecha unit that is sent to Bellius a planet near the outer edges of the Hino Republic. Due to the Nega Empire starting to push attacks upon Hino borders, the light infantry is sent to protect the people on Bellius. The Mercenaries hired turn on them and destroy Usagi's unit. Darien the heir to the Shieldien Empire allied with the Hino Republic comes across Bellius via a SOS. As the Nega Empire pushes it's boarders further and planets fall. The legend of the nine mecha that will save the world starts to fall into place. Racing against time the revival of the mecha of the Seed of Darkness is slowly drawing near. Along the way Usagi falls in love with the Prince Darien...what awaits the other scouts in this twist of love, tragedy, and combat in the future.  
  
Raven's Feathers  
Landing ( Prologue so to speak )  
  
January 24, 3567. 7:06 Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
She slowly placed the receptor band upon her left ankle as she sat upon the floor, making sure that the buckle was firmly in place before she stood back up. Once more the clinging life suit and receptor suit made her remember why she hated piloting armored robots. Sighing a tad she spoke up so that the voice receptor's could pick up her voice and confirm her identity. "Third Class Usagi. Start up all primary secondary and sub functions." A large red beam slowly filled the cockpit space for a moment, scanning across her body before the mechanical voice responded back in it's normally serene tone. "All systems are green, weapons are green, fuel is nominal, Power matrix is in the blue. Readying for full operational status. Please give pilot's personal code." Yet another thing to make sure that the pilot was the pilot incase the voice had been modulated and the body cell's DNA had been copied to another person. A bit over protective but better safe then sorry. "Raven's steel feathers rain down." A soft beeping sound came across as the huge robot finally started up. The main video feed painted a picture upon the main screen, as smaller feeds from the rear and sides came in, giving her a 360 view of her surroundings for the most part. The com link came to life a moment later as voices flooded into her ear via the head set she wore. "Green three, good to go." "This is Green eight, everything is nominal." "Artillery two, prepped."  
  
A small smile came across her face as she began to talk, the mike automatically directing her into the channel, unless she specifically switched the channel by the dial upon a side board, it was an all unit channel. "Green nine, I've got clear in all areas." After reporting she went back to her own thoughts. Once again they were being dropped in, as a trainee force, they were just sent to prison guard the planet. Though she preferred it over seeing any actual combat yet. Her commander's normally over loud not to mention hardened voice. "Alright we're moving out now. Once we're out Green five and six take point. Eight and nine fall back to escort Artillery one and two. Everyone else normal field position, remember cadets, just because we took the planet doesn't mean their aren't still enemy elements out there." With a round of acknowledgements or double clicks upon the mikes the transport ship's bay doors were finally opening. The rumbling of the heavy blast doors even shook the robots, if not for the fact she was paying some attention she would have lost her balance causing the mecha to fall over. Swiftly taking a seat upon the pilot's sheet, she watched as light started to pour in through the gap in the armored blast door before her. Moving one hand upwards to block out the light, the mecha in turn gave a similar response, raising a huge arm to block out the sun, which effectively cut off her vision.  
  
The whole armored unit was moving out in slow ungainly steps from the looks of it. Then again everyone except their commander had minimal experience in an actual mecha. After lowering her arm she watched as two other olive green colored mecha with huge black numbers printed upon the back indicating five or six moved off onto the highway. Though it was more like a narrow road with potholes where fights had occurred at this point, she turned her attention to the huge black units that stepped off. Artillery units differed in many ways from the standard model. Whereas the standard only stood around twenty two meters high and carried basic armor shelling, a olive green unless you got skilled enough. Then more models and types were given depending on skill. Other then that the standard suit carried most of it's weapons, the only thing it had was a standard armor piercing large laser which was medium range at best. Upon it's right shoulder a missile pod filled with five rounds of short-range missiles. The final weapon upon it's left arm was a switch blade armor cutting blade. On the other hand the Artillery stood a towering thirty meters high. Black as the night and built with a fairly stocky frame, two huge barrels rested upon each shoulder fed by an ammo backpack. The chest were cover plates for long range missiles while each arm held a long range laser. While these were the basic for trainees, the more elite as she knew had better mecha and equipment. An elite group would chew up a trainee group for more then just the difference in skill but armor and weapon selection and build to go along with that.  
  
A slight smile was given as the main group headed off in the direction of the prefabricated garrison that had been dropped down a month ago. Shaking her head she turned to the small unit she was to take command of. "Alright then, I'll take point, Jason go take rearguard." With a green arm that was free from holding the rifle for the moment she waved the other green mecha back towards where transport ship still stood waiting till all it's charge's had headed off. "Ami and Jaz you two stay put in the middle, and keep your long range sensors up, Jas and I will be keeping short range sensors and visual range." She hated being this serious, but it was a mission and she was in command so she had to keep up the leader like attitude for the other people's benefits. She turned her own mecha in the direction of the main company, and started off at a casual walk for the mecha, that would give the lumbering artillery ample freedom to move as they pleased. Lugging all that ammo was a stress on the artillery's structure. Sapphire blue eyes freely moved from one camera to another, though all she got in return was the serene view of the forest that bordered the highway they were upon. Now and again they'd spot an abandoned car, other times she'd find wreckage of a tank or some other smaller support vehicle. After twenty minutes had passed and all was quiet she finally started to get bored, well at least there was no radio silence since the enemy had been ousted already.  
  
"Jason you getting any readings back there?" Her voice came through calm just as she had wanted it to, she carefully piloted her mecha about a cement barrier, nothing really to concern a mecha, but she had tripped her whole mecha over one before hand in training.  
  
"I've got nothing here Usa, all clear, looks like we'll be last to get to the showers today."  
  
"We'll have plenty of time to rest once we reach the garrison, who's gonna attack a garrison with a full squad of mecha and support group. Anyway once the mercenaries arrive we'll leave everything in their capable hands."  
  
A slight chuckle was shared over the radio at Jaz's comments, yes that was certainly something to look forward to...the contract had come down between Lita's Commandos and Alpha Wave. Since the Commandos had more experience, they had been moved up to the front lines leaving a battalion from Wave to come to their planet. The other two battalions of Wave were stationed on nearby planets in the sector.  
  
"Come on now, this is not the time for gossip, we are on a mission if you remember." Ami sighed unhappily at the condition of her squad mates, as much as she enjoyed their company they usually slipped into chatter. Oh well as long as they were all fooling around, she supposed why bother fighting it. Pulling out a copy of advanced Biology for her current college classes she was taking through the army. Those dark eyes of hers moved across the text, absorbing the information like someone with water would. At the moment they were upon blood types, and recognizing the hereditary traits, what blood type a child would get and who could accept and give blood from who. While she sat upon the seat, with her legs curled up in the command seat, her free hand that didn't hold the book absently moved to the key board beside her. Tapping in a command or two, she set the long range sensors on full and to give a warning, along with setting the mecha for auto pilot.  
  
"Well we're almost there anyway, there's the base right up there!" Usagi almost cried, yes the shower a nice hot shower was steadily moving towards her. Or rather she was moving towards it and she had all but forgotten to watch the radar. Who cared, by now they were under the giant black garrison's radar and they would pick anything up before the onboard mecha radar could ever hope to. Her little group reached the black building just as the last of the main force made it through the hip waist walls at least to the mecha. Though that was still a good 12 or so meters high, without pausing for a moment she continued on to the huge mech bay. Piloting her green robot between the doors, the others were carefully lining up the mecha next to the elevator shafts and cat walks that would extend into the cockpit. After slipping herself into the berth, she pulled the helmet from atop her golden head of hair, all piled under the helmet so it didn't interrupt the sensory output. It was either that or get it cut. A slight shudder went through her shoulders as she called out to the mecha. "Move to stand by mode, lock down with password protected. Raven's steel feathers rain down." With that the atomic core of the robot slowly switched to stand by, keeping it warm enough for a quick start if it was really needed.  
  
She pulled her hatch open to be greeted by Ami in her large mech doing the same thing across the way. If Ami didn't look so engrossed in the book whatever it was...That she had decided to occupy her free time with. She probably would have settled with a wave, oh well she'd get Ami after the briefing. Absently pressing upon the down button on the metal mesh platform, a yellow warning light started to spin and light up as the platform slowly ascended to it's berth in the ground. The commander, an elder man with the loss of one eye that was sowed shut. Leaving a harsh electric blue eye left. Heavy scaring upon his face from battles and bar fights. Along with that distinctive long silver mustache and receding silver hairline. She hurried over to join the ranks of olive green flight suits that were worn by nearly everyone .Accept of course the commander who wore a dark silver one implying a superior status above the others and the black suits of the Artillery unit operators. "We made it down to Bellius two with no troubles I'm happy to report. Tomorrow I want Usagi, Ami, Jaz, Jen, and Fred on guard duty. The rest of the unit will be in parade formation to greet Alpha Wave who will be taking up with us. Though for the moment all of you are dismissed. The garrison's troops will be pulling guard duty so no need for shifts."  
  
A sigh of relief ran through the gathered crowd of twenty six members of Green company. Normally when companies or battalions were at the front they always pulled guard duty. Well now that, that fact was released the members disappeared to find their rooms or in Usagi's case a shower. One she decided to drag Ami along with, if they were lucky they might even find baths. With renewed vigor she pulled the somewhat confused blue haired girl that still clutched to her book as if it were her only hope of getting away from her slightly eccentric friend.  
  
A few minutes later found them both in the large general woman's bath room. While Usagi slowly relaxed into the bath water that had risen well above her chest due to her small height. Ami sat near the water's edge, a towel wrapped about her small frame in a conservative manner barely skimming across the book she had been reading from before as she talked to Usagi.  
  
"Ames this really sucks we gotta pull guard duty you know how boring that is. We get to watch rocks by the river and maybe if we're lucky we'll find a hostile deer that decides to attack us."  
  
"It will be valuable time for me to get my studying done, anyway since our communication's specialist Jen is going along we can leave the radar and radio monitoring to her for the most part. It's better then having to stand in parade formation for an hour or more." Ami replied logically as she glanced over her book for a moment, with that motherly look she seemed to use without knowing it.  
  
"I guess so...but the least he could do is send a hottie with us...wouldn't it be great if Prince Darien were still active in the mecha forces and didn't have to take over the thrown." Usagi's eyes had practically turned to stars as she imagined Prince Darien, the man that was a most wanted man for marriage across the Shieldien Empire along with a few of the others like the Hino Republic, Jaden Democracy and even supposedly within the Nega Empire. Some tabloids even reported that the Queen at war with them all had a crush upon the man and the war started because of the fact he cared not for her. The kind of story Usagi just ate up.  
  
Ami sighed tiredly as she attempted one last time to push logic into the younger girls brain, how was it her commander gave Usagi command of any task the way she acted off duty...not to mention on duty when it bored her. "Don't you have studying to do, you know that test for Lt. Is coming up." She watched in horror as what she expected to happen...happened.  
  
"A test? They didn't tell us we had to take a test! Ami you gotta help me I'll fail you know how bad I am at tests!" She practically cried as she closed the distance between them in no time flat. Usagi practically clung to Ami as she tried to drag her into the water. Ami would have none of it, waving her book about in the air to keep it dry she attempted to use her logical mind to get her out of this just like many other happenings like this. "Usagi I'll help you study if you just don't get my book wet.  
  
To her surprise and satisfaction Usagi left her alone or at least while she held her book near water the rest of the night. Granting Ami a peaceful sleep except her normal odd dreams that plagued her constantly ever since the Nega Empire's forces had attacked her home planet that lay on the edge of the Hino Republic which was taking the brunt of the attack. If not for support by Shieldien and Jaden, they would have fallen long ago.  
  
January 25, 3567. 12:34 PM Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
Usagi lifted her head up from where it had been resting upon the control panel, not bothering to raise her arms from where they were dangling over the control panel. Finally she decided to share her self misery of patrolling with the other people in her unit. Her voice came forth as a bored whine to the others, though that was Usagi when she was bored. "Jeeeeennn you pick up anything on monitors yet?"  
  
"No Usagi...for the last time no! Though the transport ships for Alpha Wave just arrived." Jen sighed slightly as her free hand moved to the glasses that were resting upon the tip of her nose, why was she stuck out with these people again. What had she done to deserve this, Ami the only one she could relate to was busy studying and the huge black mecha was immobile at the moment. Jaz and Fred...well those two idiots were arm wrestling with their mecha...what kind of idiots did that! Not to mention Jaz won every time...since Fred hadn't figured out the Artillery mecha was stronger then the standard military unit. With a sigh she went back to scanning the huge transport ships that had just landed.  
  
Ami glanced over to Usagi's mecha that had it's arms dropped to the side, resting it's elbow upon the huge large laser. Dark eyes moving back to the book a moment later, the sensors of course were beeping slightly as the Alpha Wave mecha as they turned from unknown to friendly. If not for her book to study from she had a feeling she'd be doing the same thing. A moment later a buzzing and cracking sound came over the radio. "Hel-...Alp---- ---V-ry wh-re ca" She quickly glanced at the number before double tapping her head set. "Jen I've got something on channel four or five, I think it's important could you look into it?"  
  
"Sure thing Ames. I'll be on it in a moment." Jen quickly moved her hands across her own control board, moving the huge antenna that was mounted upon the left shoulder trying to pick up the signal. Her right hand dialed in the number, as soon as she got the signal that was weak but understandable she moved her left hand across the board typing in keys to patch in the other four members of the patrol group.  
  
"Alpha Wave...they're everywhere! Green unit's been completely destroyed. They're attacking the garrison. We don't have much time."  
  
"Garrison base, this is Green patrol unit we're ready to hit hard if you need us." Usagi knew it would have been suicide but she had to do what she needed to do as part of the military. Sapphire blue eyes glanced over to her radar as the blue allied units slowly started to turn red around the whole garrison. There was only one green unit was still functioning from the looks of it, and that unit was moving away from their general area. "Jen...there's still a remaining green mecha, try to patch us in."  
  
"This is garrison, no we're getting totally annihilated. Save yourselves contact Lita's Raiders or anyone else you can get." The warbled reply from headquarters came through. A moment later the sounds of heavy rifle fire entered the back round before all communication was cut off dead.  
  
"Usagi, I'm not getting anything from the other Green unit, he or she just left my range of communication. If I patched through one of the orbiting satellites they could get my location. Then we'd be hunted down, so what should we do go after them?" Jen asked in her calm voice, well this would be a real test for Usagi, along with everyone else in the little group. How long could they survive in the wilderness before the power signatures were picked up. If someone turned a power monitor out towards there general direction they'd be picked up for sure.  
  
"Alright...forget it, maybe we'll eventually pick them up, everyone switch over to passive radar for now before they pick us up. Form up on Jaz and Ami, Fred and I will take the back since that's probably where they'll be coming from. Jen you take point, we need you to pick up any stray signals. If you find any traces that might be some rebel group out there left over from before we took over. Ami...did you remember any place we could head towards that has an inter galactic satellite?" Once more when the going got tough, Usagi switched over to command mode, as she shot off the orders, the others scrambled to full fill them. Jen took point and even went to the trouble of drawing her mecha's hand gun, since the large laser rifle didn't have a place to be locked into place onto the left shoulder like everyone else. Instead she used a ER medium laser hand gun of sorts. While the antenna dish upon her left shoulder moved about in an agitated manner trying to find anything that would be mecha to mecha communications. Ami and Jaz set their two Artillery units in the middle, which kept their arms up.  
  
Ami responded a moment later in her perfectly calculating voice as she brought up the large maps she had downloaded a few days ago when she learned where they were going. Scanning over what she had to work with she responded within a moment. "Well if we can get over to the other side of this continent there is a small laboratory run by a Hino Republic sympathizer and he has a functioning satellite apparently. The only other options are crossing to the Western continent, crossing to the South Pole or return and try to retake the garrison."  
  
Usagi, barely took time to think over what she was going to do, there was really only one option left. They had to get to the lab and take it over by orders of the Hino military. "Right then, we'll head towards the lab, by day only when other power producing businesses and their own mecha. During night we'll have to completely shut down the mecha and set camp. Well let's get going we only have a few hours left!"  
  
With that the squad of five mecha moved towards the Western side of the Eastern continent in hopes of finding a way to radio for help. If they got lucky maybe Lita's Commandos were still in the area. The seasoned battalions of Commandos would make short work of the double crossing Alpha Wave. Usagi growled lightly under her breath as she resisted slamming her hand upon the control board. They were all gone...all her friends from within Green unit, piles of incinerated rubble upon the street. Then again even fully suited up Green unit never stood a chance. With a sigh she pushed her mecha after the others hurrying to catch up as the other four disappeared momentarily behind a large hill that led into a sloping valley.  
  
Will Usa and her small group of mecha make it to the lab without any further trouble. If they do get there will Lita's Commandos be able to help or will someone else be about looking to help them out. What of Alpha Wave's plans why would a mercenary group go against the code of honor and switch sides. All these questions and more will be answered next chapter. "Last Line Standing." 


	2. Last Line Standing

Raven's Feathers  
  
Last Line Standing  
  
January 25, 3567. 9:32 PM Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
Usagi idly poked the small fire that was before her with a slightly singed branch. The only other light was from the kneeling mecha's small emergency lights around the open cockpits. They didn't bother closing them since they'd probably be going to bed in them for the night, along with the fact it'd deter any would be robbers to have to try and get into mecha and then fight the pilots as well. Sapphire eyes turned heavenwards as she groaned, even the moon hadn't bothered to come out for the night, instead covered behind the dark purple clouds of a roiling storm. The scanners wouldn't be picking their trace energy signatures tonight if that was a thunder storm of any type, electrical ions would disbalance any attempts to scan for them. She turned to the only other one that had chosen to stay out for watch at the moment that being Jaz. "So.what do we do once we get to this guys lab.I mean if we can't get reinforcements. Should we just dump the mecha and find the nearest town to make a living in?"  
  
The younger man appeared to think over the question as he pulled forth his standard issue hand gun, staring at it as if it would somehow contain the answer to the question. It appeared not to, a few moments later he carefully spun the gun about on his trigger finger before answering the now voted in commander Usagi since no doubt the original commander had been killed off in the battle. If one could call mass slaughter without warning.a battle. "Hmm.We should at least hide them, incase.we ever needed them, but look on the bright side. If we really need to Jen can use her mecha's radar dish to uplink into the orbiting satellites and send an emergency message. Then we break connection and high tail it out of there before they can send in their own forces." He nodded more to himself then Usagi as he finally stopped twirling the potentially dangerous weapon about, proceeding to flip the safety on and off as he stared off into the sky with absent eyes.  
  
She nodded a bit as she decided to crash for the night, they had been up at six in the morning and unless a battle was going on or some other serious condition everyone tried to get to bed by ten if it was at all possible. With something of a nod to the absent minded Jaz, she pulled herself up from her makeshift rock seat and trudged across the cold ground of winter to her own mecha. Carefully climbing onto the knee she then hoisted herself into the hole within the mecha's chest cavity. Pressing the close button before dropping herself into the command seat, her free hand blindly reached for the heat saving blanket she stored onboard in her emergency kit. She was just able to unfold it as the rumble of the huge chest plates slowly fused together at the middle cutting outside all light from the darkened clouds. Once more a final thump was heard as the final piece of chest armor fell in place from above firmly locking her into place. She tired to get as comfy as she could before tomorrow would start, the last thing her blinking eyes saw was the small digital clock counting down the numbers upon the screen.  
  
January 26, 3567. 7:04 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
The first day out into the woods, and they were already moving off about the same time they would be having a proper breakfast of slop instead it was replaced by power bars. She could tell this day was already going to be bad, just from waking up in her mecha cockpit. They hadn't bothered to cover up signs of a fire from the base camp. It would have been pointless with the huge mecha foot prints upon the softer areas of the ground. She glanced absently at the radar as if it would give her some answers to what was bothering her. Just as she was switching her view to the main screen a tiny red blip appeared around the edges. When she looked back over it though, nothing was there.Shaking her head slightly she pushed onwards keeping the large laser rifle hefted up in a loose guard position.  
  
"Jen.could you please check something back a little ways, my radar picked up a blip.I think it was just a radical signal from eh.I don't even know just check would you please." Usagi switched over to a private line with Ami's artillery unit before she had even gotten a response from Jen. Though she could see Jen was doing what she asked a little ahead at point. The green mecha's shoulder antenna dish was slowly spinning around till it pointed towards their backs, then moved back and forth as it tried to pick up whatever Usagi's own inferior radar had before hand. "Ames what's the nearest cover you can find us, just incase this is for the worst. Anything you can find, especially if it's heading towards where we want to be heading."  
  
Ami quickly pulled away from the book she had been actively reading a moment later, laying it down in her lap, as her left hand moved to the radar controls. She attempted to help Jen out in pin pointing whatever commander Usa had detected, while her right hand rapidly touched over the side keyboard, drawing up a huge map upon one of her side screens. Little dots popped up representing their own mecha and then small hills appeared to the North, deserts to the south that were frozen over partially as white came down upon the ground there. Finally to the North popped up rows of canals from the looks of it and rocky cliffs. Once she had confirmed it would only be slightly out of their way she tapped her comm head set and responded. "There's a mountain range just a little out of our way, we can lose ourselves in there between the canals and ravines. I've got a few exits and possible exits we could get through. It's a good hiding place.though eventually anyone would be found in there."  
  
Usagi nodded a tad as she spoke quickly to Ami once more, Ami was quickly becoming her second in command, with her useful knowledge of the area. "Excellent work Ames." After that she tapped her head set twice and switched back to normal communications with the rest of the group just as a small red beeping came across her screen and the mecha's calm computer voice spoke out. "Enemy actively pinging." Just as she was about to say something to Jen, the girl came across the line distressed and panicky. "Oh shit they've got us look at this." Usa glanced over to her radar as Jen transferred her own radar and map read outs. She paled slightly at what was upon the map, her mecha Ided them all within a second or two. Pronouncing the enemy in it's normally calm manner as if it hadn't a care in the world. "Recon Jet detected, weapons: Radar, small laser. Current position moving towards our direction." A moment later it accessed the next enemy.  
  
"Three Orca Bombers detected, Weapons: Orca mines, Orca missiles, Orca bombs, Two large lasers, Anti missile missiles." She quickly started to talk through her head jet in as much control as she could for the situation they were in. "Ames start taking us towards the escape route into the mountains, everyone else follow her. Jaz, I want you to use those long range missiles to take down that damned Recon jet. Fred, You and I will try to distract the Orca bombers, so hold back with me. Jen they've already reported our location in all likely hood. Uplink to the orbiting satellite and send a distress signal as far as you can. Stay with Ames." A series of acknowledgements went through the group as Usagi turned back towards the enemy with Fred's green mecha and Jaz standing a little ways behind them both. A pit of worry starting to sink into her stomach.  
  
Jen furiously typed through the system as her radar dish pointed itself skywards, the small green letters upon the computer screen currently reading "connecting." A moment later though the connection stopped with a small blinking set of letters. "Connection denied, please type in password." Shit they had changed the security settings upon the orbiting satellites while they were at the base for only a day or two at best. Keeping the mecha on course right behind Ami's mecha, her free hand began to type furiously as she started up her hacking program. Tensely waiting for a few minutes the program finally got through and she connected through without any more trouble. Selecting the option in red labeled emergency, it would send a signal as far as it could towards anything moving about in the system and maybe the next one over if she was lucky. "This is Jen from Green unit of the Hino Republic army, Tenth division. Under the command of now Commander Usagi, we are currently under attack. The Alpha Wave are enemies, requesting back up we're the only five left. Anyone out there please help." Her voice was cut off a moment as she gasped watching upon her back panel screen as Fred's giant mecha slowly crumpled to the ground. The green armor scorched off completely right through the chest. "Oh god.no Fred!"  
  
Usagi moved her rifle skywards as she started to fire off steady darts of laser once the Orca's had gotten into general range of their fire. The recon jet was passing over trying to find the exact location of the fleeing mecha. Obviously they hadn't counted on a communication's specialist in the group. She absently watched as the huge black mecha of Jaz's opened up it's chest cavity, where it's store of missiles lay and opened up a volley of twelve upon the unsuspecting recon jet. For what it's pilot was worth, he had reacted excellently to the incoming bright streaks of missiles riding their flames towards the target. The pilot managed to spin about avoiding the fire few, though the second half curled around and struck the wings then the engines. The small ship went down towards the Earth in a spinning mass of wreckage, with a few missiles still upon it's tail. Jaz closed his missile bay back up a moment later. Instead lifting it's arms skywards and tried to help Usagi and Fred by using the lasers upon it's arms.  
  
Sweat began to pour down her face as the head level in the mecha rose upwards, the Orca bombers had realized they were under attack and a moment later it's bombs were being dropped in their direction. She pressed down upon the foot pedals completely, which in turn put the rocket propelled skates upon the mecha's feet up to full. She glided out of the way as an orange blast consumed the spot she stood in a moment before. Performing a torso twist she moved the mecha's upper chest skywards and started firing in a tracking pattern till she traced the fire right into the Orca. It wasn't a kill hit, though it put the Orca out of action, it turned back in the direction it had come and jetted off a moment later. The other Orca didn't like the odds and turned about moving in it's partner's jet stream, moving faster even as both she and Jaz took spot shots. Three beams of laser fire followed the two retreating Orca Bombers though it did naught more then confirm their position to any watchers.  
  
Usagi let the mecha's arms drop once the enemy air craft were out of range and it didn't seem that they were coming around for a sneak attack upon their rear flank. As she turned she found herself staring at something she never expected to see. Jaz's mecha was hunkered down next to a green mecha that was horribly crippled, rivulets of molten armor had run down the mecha's legs freezing them in place for the most part. A giant hole in the charred center of the armor where a missile had hit and gone through. Jaz at this point was upon the ground, trying to search for the body. Though it was more then obvious there would be no body, no signs of an ejection since the head was still in place. If he had ejected the mecha would be decapitated. With a sigh she touched the head set, setting it to general channel of the others. Her first battle and she had lost one of those under her command, silver tears came unbidden to her eyes as she sniffled a tad over the radio. She had to try and keep it together for the others.this wasn't the place to mourn for Fred's loss. Reminding herself it was a military situation with their own survival at stake, she calmly gave them orders she hoped she didn't have to. "Jaz, return to your mecha, Jen.help me strip his mecha of any extra missiles or ammo. Take anything you think might be of help later on incase we need to make repairs." With that the two smaller infantry mecha's set forth ripping body parts from the sister mecha, all the while the two Artillery mecha stood above the scene like giant guardians of death for any that dared intrude.  
  
January 26, 3567. 2:45 PM Hino Republic, Bellius System, Flag Ship Shield's Barrier  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
"Captain I'm picking up a distress call from Bellius, should I put it on?" One of the younger comm officer's turned in his seat and looked upwards from the control pit as it was called up towards the command deck that was where the Captain, pilot and since it was the personal flag ship of Prince Darien, the prince sat as well. At the current moment though it was only the captain Andrew above the deck, more or less just making sure all was correct while they passed through the Bellius system. Since they had come from the Valdrom system, they were still on the night cycle so only a skeleton crew was upon the bridge at the moment.  
  
The young looking man that probably could have passed as a junior mecha pilot flashed a small smile before shaking his head a bit. "No.I don't have any authority to change course or respond to such a message. We'll have to wake the Prince up for that duty." He grinned sadistically at the chance to wake Darien from his beauty sleep, with a reasonable excuse this time even. What luck he was already having, he placed a page through to Darien's quarters and heard the intercom upon the other line buzzing in until it was responded to. He only had to wait a minute for a grumpy voice to come back on the line.  
  
"Swear to god.Andrew.I will have you put in the brig if this isn't a Reasonable excuse for waking me up at two in the morning."  
  
"Aye my Prince, but it is in fact almost three in the afternoon, you have overslept with much of the crew mind you. Though we have just received a distress call from the planet. We couldn't ID the signal, so we're assuming it's a mecha or a mobile control center that has an uplink ability to the orbiting satellites."  
  
With a sigh of some sort he decided he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for the night. It was always something that was trying to awaken him from his peaceful sleep. Though that was the problem with running an Empire, though he had left it in control of his sister Rini so he could go to battle with the Nega Empire. Finally after a few moments of thought he figured out a way to get back at Andrew, in his most nonchalant voice he responded in his calm regal voice. "Well then Captain Andrew you better get Commander Lita out of bed, and her second hand lady Minako. You know they always want to be in on everything."  
  
"Er.Of course my Prince I'll get right on to it." Darien could just imagine the pale look that would have come across his face at his orders. Especially when it pertained to a certain blonde haired girl that Andrew was currently obsessed with. That and waking Lita no matter what the reason was just wishing for death or a good chewing out at the least. With a slight chuckle concerning his own genius nature he pulled forth a pair of pants of a mecha warrior of royalty a deep purple almost black color. Then he pulled out a purple sleeveless shirt to complete the uniform, not from his own will but his body had been distracting the members of Lita's crew as she had calmly explained to him a few days ago.  
  
Three minutes later found him running out the door of the conference room that had been converted into his room for the time being. Just as he rounded the corner, the other two members he had requested there joined him. Coming in from the officer's side of the crew quarters, first came a disgruntled Lita, looking as if she was contemplating death probably for poor Andrew that had awoken her for this. "Damn Captain of yours couldn't wait till morning could he."  
  
"No it's already afternoon Lita remember the time change!" The ever bouncy and overly happy Minako came up behind the two that looked like they had been dragged out of their bed after only and hours worth of sleep. Of course Minako was always awake whenever Andrew could be involved somewhere in the mix, hell she had probably greeted him happily and tried to chat with him when he had paged her Darien thought. A slight amusing smile came across his face as he moved down the hallway and into the turbolift with Lita close behind.  
  
As soon as they had gotten to the deck Andrew greeted them with a solemn expression, just to make sure they knew he was serious about this and that would delay Lita from beating him. "Glad you're all here.I was just about to connect with the Garrison that we set up a few days ago. Hmmm the distress came from someone of the Hino military claiming something about Alpha Wave attacking." Just as Andrew was about to go further the main screen upon the bridge came up with a bored looking comm officer in the correct Hino Garrison control outfit for a garrison. Pale green eyes stared at the people that had contacted the Garrison. Andrew was the first to react as he spoke in his calm and direct voice. "I am Captain Andrew of the Flag Ship Shield's Barrier, we received a distress call from your planet."  
  
The comm officer stared at him for a moment then looked as if he was looking something up before glancing back at the screen his voice held an airy voice to it. "Oh don't worry that was just one of our sub stations calling, four terrorist mecha painted themselves in Alpha Wave color and attacked the outpost. Don't worry though the real Alpha Wave showed up a few minutes after the dish was destroyed so nothing to worry about Cap'n we're all fine here." The young man made a motion to turn off the camera and cut the communication, but Darien stepped in before he could do any such thing.  
  
"Alright then, would you give me your name and rank.? Just for communication logs you'll understand." The other man upon the line nodded sympathetically as he had heard it all before. "Tenth Division, Communication specialist Jennet, though Jen for short. Any further questions?"  
  
Andrew shook his head as he quickly broke the connection, that wasn't right. As soon as he broke the connection with the younger officer from the garrison, he quickly dialed into his grandfather's lab upon the planet. The man was upon the West Coast of the continent the garrison was upon and knowing him, he'd probably know everything that was happening upon the planet one way or another the old geezer always had his ways. Lita was the first to wonder what was going on not to mention being royally pissed about being awoken for no other reason then to talk to a young up start infantry comm specialist.  
  
"Andrew what the hell did you get me up for! There was no point to waking me up to talk to some kid!" Lita almost screamed, startling those of the skeleton crew that had been falling asleep a few moments ago, the commander of Lita's Commandos promised death to the young Captain for waking her up.  
  
"No.it's not right, the call did not come from a sub station outpost, it came from a mecha, I could hear the sound of the mecha moving around. Also the one that called me was from the tenth division of the Hino army, also a communications specialist and also named Jen, but she was female. Unlike the Jen we just talked to, It just doesn't work out so I'm calling my grandfather to see what he might know about this whole situation."  
  
Speak of the devil Andrew muttered under his breath as the old man popped up on screen, his hair was silver and sprouted from all direction, his eyes hidden beneath wrinkles of tissue and huge tortoise shell glasses. It only took the old man a moment to figure out who it was a happy smile coming across his face. "Well if it isn't my dear grandson Andrew, haven't heard from you in all the while. Last time I saw you was when you were promoted to Captain on that ridiculously named ship what was it again? Shield's Length?"  
  
A slightly embarrassed look came across his face as he heard Darien coughing slightly on his own laughter in the back round, well now Darien knew why he didn't bother to call the old man much these days. With a slightly annoyed sigh he hoped to get the information he wanted from the older man. "Grandfather, er I was just wondering how the garrison we set up a little bit ago was doing upon your side of the world." The older man grinned a bit before shaking his head in a slightly sad tone. "Not yours anymore sonny boy, while you were out riding about the galaxy with girls upon that Length ship of yours. This Alpha Wave people took over eh. now let me see where did I put that. Ah yes here it is, a friend in the city sent me this of alpha Wave's arrival." A slight chuckle was heard as the back round was replaced by a screen and a home video obviously. Andrew's grandfather stepped out of the way as the battle began.  
  
It started off rather simply, standard Hino procedure when it came to welcoming forces that they were allied with, green mecha were lined up down the streets with the pilots either standing just inside the cockpit or upon the foot. Some daring soles even standing upon the mecha's outstretched hand, waving as huge lumbering assault class mecha came down from the transport ship. First of was a Barrier mecha, two huge shields upon each of it's arms, a giant plasma cannon in it's chest. Next came the Steel Tiger, instead of hands it had Lightning Shot Cannons as hands, after that the Grappler, another assault mecha made just for taking down mass infantry with the powerful hookshot torpedoes which were mounted upon each shoulder. The attack happened in an instant, a second ago it had been a showing of force that was brought to the battlefield. The next second the Steel Tiger had raised it's arms and moved it's torso as lightning played across the mecha that stood perfectly vulnerable, inadvertently frying a few pilots on the way. The Barrier mecha took down the rest of the infantry mecha in that row with it's plasma cannon that went through multiple mecha. The few that managed to get active were quickly destroyed by the Grappler, torps from it's shoulder mounted launchers fired forth in deadly accuracy as they burrowed through multiple mecha. Then started to pull them back towards the Grappler causing the whole line to fall to the ground before the torp actually exploded. If they weren't destroyed by the torp it was by another of the mecha's atomic reactor going critical and causing a mini nuclear explosion.  
  
At that point Andrew's grandfather stepped back into view with a slightly questioning look upon his face. "Well now Andrew I believe you know what happened to your little garrison. Regardless if you want to use my house as home base I still have the mecha storage chambers cleared.hmm might even be some rebel forces in the area. Well till later my boy." With a warm smile the old man turned off the monitor and broke connection, fully expecting his favorite grandson to come for a visit with some of his friends. The old man shuffled off to clear out the junk from the mecha bay and start the robots on repairing the defense grid the land still had a slight chuckle coming forth from him.  
  
Darien turned to Lita with a serious look upon his face, he was not happy about this whole situation and if Rei heard about it before he could retake the planet she'd probably send the royal guard in and have everything burned to the ground that opposed her. That's just what happens when Rei gets pissed off and boy did he know it. "Lita, would you mind lending the Commandos for another campaign with my own forces as a joint operation to retake Bellius from Alpha Wave." A slight chuckle was given from Lita as usual before a fight a confident smirk came across her face, she took her warrior pose which got her the nick name Amazon Queen which fitted her mecha the Trail Blazer perfectly. "Of course King Darien, I will personally head the operation all we need now is a landing site."  
  
Next time: Darien's Royal Guardian mecha land at Andrews Grandfather's place. Lita's commandos take the Western continent while Usagi and her group play a deadly game of hide and seek within the Uniin canyons of Bellius. Please read and review  
  
Next chapter: Star Light's Hope 


	3. Star Light's Hope

Raven's Feathers  
  
Star Light's Hope  
  
Oh yeah by the way unlike in the last two chapters were I've laid claim to Sailor Moon by not saying I'm borrowing the title.uh turns out I lied and I don't own anything, sorry to mislead you like that guess I'm just evil.  
  
January 26, 3567. 9:57 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
The whole unit was still shaken from the loss they had suffered only an hour before hand, and then the fact they had to scrap the mecha. Usagi was still pale in her face from what she had to do, sure it wasn't Fred's body they had torn apart but it might as well have been. The mecha was like his funeral coffin since he was incinerated, it was little comfort that he probably hadn't felt more then a flash of pain before he had disappeared from the universe. Shrugging her mecha's shoulder a little bit she hoisted the leg and arm of Fred's mecha in her arm a little more. Jen on the other hand was just carrying the spare rifle of Fred's since she had lacked her own before hand, it was better then the pistol laser at least. A slight sigh shook her tiny frame as she fought back the tears that came unbidden to her eyes, why wasn't she looking out for him.he was like an eager child sometimes. Well it didn't matter now, a commander wasn't supposed to show her feelings, or else the rest of the group might get worried.might fall apart. Sure they could call her heartless but at least Ami would understand. She took a glance back towards the open plains they had been upon for a while, before pushing her mecha forwards into the entrance to the valley of canyons and rock faces Ami led them to.  
  
"Everyone please stick close to me, one wrong turn and you can be lost for days, since this is the best place to hide. I propose we set up small caches and store Fre-.The extra supplies and ammo in places we can reach along the way, incase we have to come back in or something." Ami sighed a tad, what was the use of storing supplies, the enemy probably knew they were in the canyons.or heading their at least. If not for the fact they had no alternative transportation and no guarantee of safety if they reached a city. She would have suggested they abandon the mecha, a slight sigh passed through her lips as she pushed her mecha's speed up a pace or two. While she guided her mecha with one eye, her other kept moving back and forth to one of the sensor displays she had switched to detect ground vibrations. For two reasons she did this, both to keep an eye on the mountains to make sure the mecha's foot steps didn't cause a rock slide and also to keep an eye out for any heavy movements in other areas.  
  
After a few more minutes of moving down the current path, they had finally come to a crossroads within the canyons, the left one went down a straight narrow passage, that had high rising sides that had over hangs. The right on the other hand was a gradual twisting path, with a more open path, but boulders big enough for shielding scattered about. "Right.well Usa, which way do you think we should take? The left or the right?"  
  
The sudden use of her name over the com link startled her for a moment, a pale hand moving across her face as she got rid of the tears that had been gathered about the eyes of her face. Managing a controlled voice she responded across inter squadron channels. "Well.wouldn't it just be easier to split up? I mean.the enemy is less likely to find two mobile mecha rather then four moving in a straight line."  
  
To say Ami was surprised, was under stating it. Her eyes went wide at the simple suggestion that could possibly save all their lives, Usagi had actually come up with a good idea. She hated the fact she was so surprised by the occurrence since Usa had been falling steadily into the commanding role that was presented to her. "Yes that would work, well I suggest we split into an artillery and infantry group. That way each group will have both mobility and heavy fire power. Well you decide Usa, I'll send you all the map data I have on my computer. Jaz switch your secondary sensor array over to Terrain Vibrations mode, that'll help you detect if the route is safe and any large approaching forces of mecha."  
  
"Well you're the tactician Ami, so we'll go with what you've decided on, Jen and Jaz will take the right route, Ami and I will take the left. Jen if you can patch yourself into any systems, try to draw them away from us, put in reports of rebel attacks on the other side of the planet. We'll meet you at the end of the maze, don't get yourselves killed." A soft chuckle came back in response from Jaz and Jen as the two moved off down the more mecha friendly right passage, Jen once again had taken point as she had done earlier. The huge assault rifle and parts of Fred's mecha still in her arms, Jaz's large artillery mecha followed after her with it's large arms pointed skywards as if a mecha would pop out from no where.  
  
Usagi shook her head a tad, Jaz looked like he had watched one too many spy flicks, with a final wave through using her mecha, she pushed herself down the left path, with Ami close behind. Usagi switched her band from squad communication to mecha to mecha link with Ami. If she used the squad link now well the enemy would easily detect their signals. "On the road agaiiiiiinnn!" Usagi broke into a chorus song by herself to keep the two travelers entertained. Though she never noticed when Ami's connection shut off, a almost deaf Ami moved slowly behind Usagi's mecha praying the hyper girl didn't see the connection break.  
  
January 26, 3567. 3:24 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
A soft beeping sound started to grow louder and louder trying to attract Ami's attention to it, though she just ignored it. This whole area was known for landslides, she could tell just from looking around the debris of rocks and dust that was scattered about the canyon's floor. A moment later Usa connected to her mecha, something seemed to have bothered her as well about the area along with Ami's sensors. "Ames.I swear I'm hearing foot steps.let's half for a moment." She had a hard time listening to Usa as the girl had taken on a whispering tone, so with a shrug Ami halted her mecha just as Usagi halted hers. The sound of heavy mecha foot steps didn't stop though, they were coming from behind. Oh shit someone was following them, just as Ami's eyes widened, a small jet that had a radar dish attached to the bottom of it flew by. Alerts ran all across her sensors as the mecha's computer powered up into battle mode. "Warning, enemy aircraft detected. Hunter Seeker Jet.armament.High powered jet boosters."  
  
Usagi's mecha was doing about the same thing, they were coming from behind and Ami's artillery mecha wouldn't stand a chance from a rear flank attack, she could barely turn around in this passage. At least she'd be able to hold them off whatever they were. "Ami get moving, I'll hold them off, find the nearest passage you can and turn yourself around. No protests either if I take a pounding I'll fall back." Without another word, she pushed the spare parts they were still carrying from Fred's mecha into the artillery mecha's arm. Taking a moment to make sure Ami was high tailing it away from the area, she turned her own mecha back towards the curving path. She quickly set up her rifle upon a boulder as the mecha moved down to rest on one knee, the other used to help keep the standard rifle steady. Her finger tightened slightly around the trigger for the mecha as a shadow slowly fell around the corner, it slowly became less distinguished as it came to the corner. A moment larger a huge gun muzzle popped out from behind the wall face, probably hoping if something was there It'd take the bait. She waited though, patient as she could as sweat rolled down her face into her eyes.  
  
A moment later the huge mecha slowly turned the corner her eyes wide in fear as the computer calmly stated the mecha enemy that just stepped into it's scanners. "Head Hunter..Assault mecha armament includes five extended range large lasers, twin hybrid cannons, two missiles packs, twin beam lasers." Her face was pale as she faced the giant mecha, it stood upon two heavily armored legs, set in a bird like manner, the torso was like one giant slightly circular box. The arms hung in place upon either side of the mecha since it had no use for hands since they were all weapons they barely had to bend. She pressed down upon the trigger and fired off round upon round of the laser into the giant mecha, it barely made a motion as the red darts from the rifle stitched unclean patterns upon the gleaming surface. The areas she hit were like pock marks to the assault class mecha before her. As she kept pressing down upon the trigger, she heard the warning sign from the computer. "Rifle over heated.cool down needed, firing can commence in 2 minutes." In the corner of her screen the blinking number of the cool down time needed started to run, she had fired too quickly pushing the rifle past it's limit in second. The assault mecha wasn't about to sit idle either, it slowly maneuvered it's way down the pathway, trying to get her in it's sights.  
  
She pulled her mecha back in hopes she wouldn't get hit, though it was a pathetic attempt, since her barrier was easily removed. "Missiles lock detected." Her computer kindly informed her as she glanced over at the main screen, the mecha's missile bays, which were buckled upon each shoulder opened up, letting loose a hail storm of missiles that careened through the sky in a winding fashion. She forced her mecha into action, pulling away from the boulder she had taken protection behind, she was in the clear, an open target. Lucky for her the missiles hit the boulder at that moment, kicking up dust and bits of rock that pinged slightly as they bounced off her mecha. Forcing the mecha to a stop a moment later, she dug the heels into the ground as she opened up her own short range missile bay. The steady whishing sounds of her missiles flew forth on trails of white smoke, they disappeared a moment later into the torrent of hail the first missiles had caused. At this moment more dust was kicked up, along with a metallic screech, probably from the assault mecha. Sounded like she had scored a hit, a slight smile came across her lips as she began to pull back, the assault mecha tried to use the dust cover as well, it didn't come crashing threw as she expected. Moments later through five different beams of light penetrated the dirt, it had used it's own lasers to try and feel her out.  
  
One or two scored minor hits, creating large holes within her armor, where the armor either thinned or in one or two areas became literally exposed the machinery underneath sometimes burning a bit or stopped working completely. She had to get out of here now before she took anything else from the huge brute "Rifle back online." That was all she needed, using the paths the lasers had come from a moment before, she fired a steady stream of fire back into the now settling dust as she slowly pulled back. The nearest boulder she could use for cover was still a hundred yards or so away. Then the trap she never expected came, the beam lasers burst through the cloud of smoke, one high and another low, they quickly converged upon each other.crossing right at the joint of her mecha's shoulder and body. She had managed to pull the cockpit out of the way luckily, the beam lasers took a lot out of a mecha's energy but they were meant for death blows. ( Think like giant light sabers, though they zap the energy so in multiple melee combat it's not good since your mecha almost shuts down. ) The armor around the shoulder was cut through as if it wasn't even there. A shot of electricity ran through the pilot's compartment as the arm power storage cell ruptured and more energy kept on running to the arm though it just sparked out jumping across the outer shell since it had no where to go. A dull thud was heard even in her semi-sound proof cockpit as the dead arm hit the sandy ground beneath it. "Oh shit shit shit." She quickly redirected the power to other parts of the body, she really didn't care where at the moment, but she just needed to get out of here before the assault mecha recovered. Reaching down with her single attached arm she pried the rifle from the lifeless one, with that she turned about and ran towards the exit Ami would be hopefully. Patching herself through, it really didn't matter if they were detected.  
  
"This is Usagi here, I just ran into a Head Hunter, I sustained heavy damage, Jaz, Jen, Ami send me your locations ASAP. We'll pick a meeting place from there." The sound of missile fire momentarily diverted her attention back to the assault mecha that stood frozen in place, now that it's sights were clear though, it attempted to attack it with the non heat generating missiles without a lock. For the most part they exploded harmlessly off the canyon wall, though she felt an impact upon her lower right leg just as she disappeared around the corner. Armor around that area was shredded off like icing from a cake, a soft beeping sounding as more armor breaches were filed in by the computer's damage report system. Finally after what seemed like hours trying to patch through to others over her com link she managed to reach Jen, while she tried to talk as she kept her mecha at a full run, she didn't want to tangle with the assault mecha again.  
  
"Hello, Jaz, Ami, Jen anyone speak to me talk to me anything!"  
  
"Usa that you."  
  
Usagi frowned automatically at the weak tone in the girl's voice, she could already tell something was wrong. "Yeah Jen, is everything alright with you and Jaz?"  
  
A slight chuckle came across the other line as she heard a racking cough come over the comm link with her communications specialist. "Jaz isn't here anymore.I won't be for much longer either. I sent an SOS for you Usa.I knew you were too strong to get killed in your first battle."  
  
A choked sob was heard across the com as it slowly turned in a wail of pain and misery, it wasn't till she felt hot tears running down her face and onto her hands did see realize she was the one doing it. She managed to control a sniffle as she spoke to her dying friend, she heard the horrible sounding coughs over the other line once more before Jen spoke again. "Ami.she might have made it to.we met up with her a little while ago, we go ambushed together.we split up I saw Jaz go down before I went my way. They were all over him Usa.like bloody savages tearing at him. Well.I fear it's time for me to go Usa.I'll send you the places I marked with enemy units." That was the last she heard from Jen.the line cut dead a moment later after the upload was complete, she had basic areas where the enemy was. Tears ran down her face as she pushed the one armed mecha forwards, a slight hitch in it's right leg from the last hit it took. It seemed that Alpha Wave didn't want to risk it's mecha down narrow paths that had a high chance of a rock slide, though she had nothing left to lose. Hell she had lost everyone else and the one survivor might have been destroyed by now.  
  
January 26, 3567. 4:00 PM Hino Republic, Bellius System, Gun Boat Reunion  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
Darien sighed in slight discomfort at the less then roomy mecha cockpit, though they weren't made for comfort of any kind. Dark eyes gazed outwards from the forward monitor which really did nothing for him, the whole mecha bay was dark except for the distant flames of torches of mechanics working upon the last minute modifications. Jump jets were being set up to the mecha incase the gunboat got hit upon the way down, then at least they could escape instead of going down in a fiery death. 'Such comforting.' He mused to himself as a slight smirk came to his face, now all he had to do was get down into the atmosphere and land at Andrew's Grandfathers house. "Ten minutes to entrance into atmosphere, please clear the launch bay." After that message he started up his full system check of the mecha, after moving the keyboard from it's locked position at it's side, he moved it's extendable arm so that it was right in front of him and he didn't have to reach over. Executing commands upon the computer, the mecha confirmed with it's in built voice, a distant thought of wishing to meet the person that recorded all these messages passed across his mind. "Weapons systems, green. Reactor core, nominal. Camera and video feed connection, clear. Primary systems, green. Secondary systems, nominal."  
  
After he checked his full systems he pushed the keyboard back into place in it's locked position at his right side, while picking up the small brain wave receptors from a side compartment, carefully attaching them atop his ears. Carefully brushing his hair over his ears, he then set the com link head set, linking the brainwave receptor upon his right ear to the com link. "Atmospheric entrance achieved all personal secure yourselves." Taking a moment to switch to battalion frequency he ordered his instructions calmly. "Once we hit ground we will work in companies. Follow your commander and if you need any back up put out a general distress signal. I expect us to run into minimum resistance where we land, after the gunships retreat to high orbit we will be making the lab our home base. After that further operations will be planned to rid the planet of Alpha Wave if they have consorted with the enemy. Lita's commandos will be coming in upon their gunship Thunder's Fury." After that he cut the link with the rest of the battalion and switched over to the companies frequency for when they dropped in. He felt slight vibrations within his seat as they began to go through the atmosphere, luckily in the mecha they had a better seat then most and this barely moved the mecha.  
  
January 27, 3567. 12:03 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Time seemed to slip by like a grain of sand, it had no meaning to her anymore it merely marked the time from when all hell broke loose to when she found herself all alone again. The leg that had been hit upon her last ditch retreat had gotten worst over the passage of time as dust and other particles got into the machinery wrecking havoc with the response systems. That combined with the hit upon her right leg and loss of left arm made her whole mecha lean towards the right as most of it had turned into dead weight. At some point she almost considered dropping the rifle, though that would only leave her with a small pack of missiles. Taking over control with her left hand, she used her right to once more dry her eyes that had stopped running along time ago. Salt left behind still burned, causing more tears to form which caused her to remember Jen's last words. Even at the brink of death her team mate looked after her, and it was all her fault. If they had had just stayed together.if they had just stuck together they might all be here now, a little worse for the wear but all here. An angry fist came down upon the nearest console to her causing a hair line crack upon the plastic that covered it. The outlet upon anger didn't help of course, it only caused more pain in the end.  
  
Eventually she just settled to pushing everything away from her mind, hell she didn't even know where she was anymore and if she wanted to survive for the sacrifice her friend's had made then she'd have to put everything into this. She didn't feel like moving at the moment, so she decided to switch over to voice only mode, something most pilots disliked since during battles the computer would take anything said over the comm quite literally which landed many pilots firing rounds at unintended targets. "Computer, switch to voice only mode.Please give me the battle damage assessment and weapon assessment." She waited a moment as the computer did it's own checking, she on the other hand, turned slightly to the side keyboard and switched from Terrain Vibrations mode to both TVM and the general map layout of the canyon. "Left arm is lost, right leg is slowly becoming incapable of working estimated time till complete failure of parts.four hours now starting countdown." The computer paused in it's evaluation of what had happened to it to place a small red blinking number upon the right hand bottom corner of her main monitor screen. 'How thoughtful of the piece of shit.' She grumbled unhappily, though she ignored her anger for the moment and instead started charting out her path, she decided to head for the more reclusive paths that had a higher chance of rock slides. Only desperate fools would risk their mecha on paths like that and she doubted the Head Hunter had reached all of the mecha in the company telling them how badly damaged she was. Once more the computer continued in it's cheery damage report. "Multiple armor around the chest area has been tinned, functions around the left chest have been slowed due to power cut from the area, all sensors optimal, communication cut back to 500 yards. Weapons report.left arm lost, multi purpose attack knife lost as a result." Usagi grimaced slightly at that, why couldn't she have lost the right arm.wait the right had the missiles. A soft sigh passed through her lips as she wondered why bad things happened to her. "Missile supply is currently twenty Short range missiles, rifle is performing at optimal levels."  
  
'Well at least I have my health.' She chuckled to herself as she typed in a few more commands to the computer, trying to find a nice place to hunker down for the night. It's not as if the enemy could search the whole hundreds of miles of canyon within a few hours, so after she charted a general course she settled into the command chair. One thing she was sure of, was the fact it'd be a long night and she doubted she'd get any rest. Maybe it would just be better if she pushed on for the night, well she'd stop by the shelter she had chosen incase she changed her mind. After setting the mecha for auto navigation, she went back to the map as she worked out multiple courses for her escape. Most involved ways to get to that old lab Ami had been talking about, at least there she'd have a friend.  
  
January 26, 3567. 4:34 PM Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Gun Boat Reunion  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone.  
  
"Warning enemy aircraft detected. Warning enemy air craft detected all gunners to their stations." Just the things all mecha pilots hated to hear, a battle in the air while they were so close to the ground frightened pilots. Since they weren't in control of the fight and couldn't use the weapons they were itching to use. He would have patched himself through to the bridge, but it was useless he'd only end up bothering them and maybe causing an accident himself. The sound of the high energy batteries of the turbo cannons rattled even the large mecha, every now and then they heard a soft thud from a return hit. Luckily for them the gun boat's armor was just too tough and the cover fire too great for consecutive hits to get in. Dark eyes glanced out into the darkness, the only thing his cameras could get was the basic outline of the nearest mecha by him. One of the Royal guard mecha, the only other mecha other then one of the special made Royalty Shield model mecha that carried a sword in the right arm. The whole mecha looked like a giant knight of armor while his own held a slightly more kingly grace to it, the left arm on each held the most powerful weapon any mecha could hold other then the beam laser. That was the Avian Cannon, also of course it held a single beam laser upon the left arm. Upon the waist were two gattling cannon like medium lasers that could move up and down from their fixed position. The final attached weapon was upon the right arm, much like the infantry mecha's multi purpose knife, only a little longer. At last the mecha stored a large ER Large laser rifle upon it's back it could swap out if it lost the sword. It was an assault mecha pure and simple, the costs were astronomical which was the reason there was only three ever in existence at one time, two Royal Guards and of course the Royalty Shield.  
  
Drawing his thoughts away from the thoughts of his mecha the captain came on over the general speaker that the computer had been using a few minutes before. "This is Captain. Willows, we just ran through a light recon flight. For the mecha pilots listening, it was a recon jet, two thunder cats and a Aero gunner. Regardless we'll be setting down soon, all non essential personnel please report to your quarters and buckle down." After that the mecha bay fell back into silence, except of course the light sound of the wind ripping against the metal hull. Darien closed his eyes with a slight sigh, falling into a meditative rest for the remainder of the flight. All to soon for him, he was awoken from his er well nap with the sudden thud of the deck as the gunship made contact with the ground. The huge doors upon the bays slowly yawns open on both sides for the mecha to disband. Shaking himself awake he pushed the mecha forwards, slowly of course as he carefully maneuvered down the ramp and onto the foreign soil, dark eyes moved about the area till he spotted the lab and house that must belong to Andrew's grandfather. "Alright, everyone fan out, Blazin Company you're on perimeter guard for the moment. Royal Company take up perimeter guard of the gun ships, Flare Company you're on back up." Just as he expected there wasn't a single mecha on any of the sensors of the communications mecha within any of the companies. The ground in the area briefly shuddered as the Gunboat Thunder's Fury touched down, the huge bay doors slowly fell open releasing Lita's Trail Blazer at head of the secondary battalion. He chuckled a bit as he pushed his mecha closer to the house they had landed a few hundred feet away from.  
  
Carefully setting the mecha down upon one knee, he popped the hatch to the chest, the huge plate of decorative armor slid upwards, as the bottom extended down into stairs, the huge sides slabs peeling open to let bright rays of natural light in. He pushed his arm upwards as he spoke to his mecha to shut it into security mode. "Computer, set into security mode." After that he unbuckled the restraints to the seat and carefully pulled himself onto his feet, latching his hands onto the outside shell of the cockpit opening he pulled himself out into open air. Taking a fresh breathe he sighed in happiness, something about new planet's first breathe of air always did something to him. Bringing his attention to the task at hand he watched in slight wonder as a calm looking old man made his way out the door. Usually when two gunboats dropped off close to a hundred and twenty mecha upon your door step one panicked. Though this man seemed to act as if it were a day to day occurrence. The man greeted Darien before he was half way down the latter of his mecha. "Eh.well I suppose you're Andrew's friend neh? Called you Prince or something.beh well about time we got royalty out this way." The man made something of an amused sigh before offering his hand to the slightly stunned Darien. 'Well Andrew always said his grandfather was interesting.' Plastering on a smile, he met the man's hand with his own shaking it firmly before the older man let it drop. "Yes, Prince Darien, I'm here upon a rescue mission and to retake the planet. I was wondering if we could use this as a home base until we retake the garrison." He watched as the old man chuckled, pulling forth a small control pad, and then started to type in a command. Then he simply stood there waiting for something to happen.  
  
He was about to say something to the old man when a huge rumbling sound started to shake the ground around him. "what in bloody hell?" The old man had taken a cane from seemingly no where and bopped him over the head lightly before continuing in a reproachful tone. "Don't curse, it offends me. What it was as you asked so kindly. Was my mecha bay, thank you very much." With that the older man made a sweeping gesture huge pieces of land that had moved up and away from the ground to reveal a downward sloping entry ramp. "You may store your mecha and supply vehicles in there, it's perfectly hidden from any scans they may make. So if you'd get your forces down there before the enemy figures out where you are." Darien nodded quickly understanding where the man was going with the statement, he pressed down upon his battalion wide comm link and also the one that linked him to Lita. "Alright, Andrew's grandfath-" The old man grumbled a bit and nudged Darien with the cane again. "That's David my boy." With a slight nod Darien continued as if nothing had happened. "David has let us use his facilitates, so everyone move out down there, except for Nephrite and Kunzite, and Lita you pick two to stick with you, we're going to be doing recon soon. Company commanders get your men into the mecha bay as fast as you can." Except for his own mecha, the two towering Royal mecha along with Lita in the Trail Blazer along with two other mecha. A Mirage Sniper and a Gun Fox, the rest of the one hundred twenty some mecha and forty support vehicles ranging from resupply trucks, to a mobile head quarters and tactical operations vehicle to a few tanks of sorts. Kinds that were used more for harassment and light guard duty then any heavy action. Moved down through the opening in the Earth, for such a huge group of mecha and other odds and ends the huge doors were closed within twenty minutes, the gunships had already retreated back into high orbit incase they were needed for any air or emergency pick up action.  
  
Lita joined him a moment later, jumping down from where she had parked her mecha, she appeared with her second in command Minako at her side and upon the other a rather happy looking Jadeite that was her third in command. "Run into anything Lita?"  
  
"Nothing more then a thunder cat your gunners routed our way, other then that the trip down was pretty boring. I was hoping for some actual battle happening upon the planet.oh well."  
  
At this point Andrew's grandfather David interrupted with something of a slight cough, the cane he had so neatly whacked Darien with was now being used to rest some of his weight upon. A smile appeared across his face as if he knew something that they didn't. "Well then I suppose you'll be wanting to run across a small force to send them a message to leave while you're out taking a view of the area neh?"  
  
"It'd be preferable.Since they aren't here though where else would they be old man?"  
  
Once again the cane wiped out from under him and across Lita's head a moment later. After that it resumed it's normal position, the older man acting as if nothing had happened. "I'm not old.just seasoned my dear now call me David as I instructed the Prince to." After that he pulled forth the small control pad he had used earlier, this time though he brought up a small map of the canyons and showed it to the other six that were standing around him. "I tracked the Green unit's distress signal to this area, I received it while you were loading your toys into my mecha storage chamber. Seems that the whole unit has been destroyed.well the report indicates one survivor, the commander of the group and maybe one of the other subordinates."  
  
Darien was furious, the time they spent here counted for every minute of that pilot. He didn't trust his voice further then issuing the simple orders. "Armor up." With that he ran across the field back to his Royalty Shield mecha, his generals soon followed suit not wanting to be left behind. Lita being in the top peak physical condition easily passed by him without a second thought to reach her Trail Blazer. He practically jaunted up the latter and into the cockpit. He ran through his security settings in record pace, at least for him since he normally took everything so slow. "Computer close hatch, confirm user Darien Shields." He waited patiently as the huge armored doors slowly melted into place to the point no one would be able to tell where the seam was. The computer replied in it's normally cheery tone. "Identity confirmed, please enter password by voice only." A slight chuckle left his lips before he spoke in a slightly wistful tone. "It's always for the girl." The computer ran it through the processing data for a moment, during which time Darien used to buckle himself into the command seat. "Welcome Darien Shields, awaiting your command." With that he pushed the mecha off from the ground and to it's feet, he glanced over to the side as a map of the canyon came up on one of the sensor monitors. Must have been David, though at the moment time was of the essence for any surviving pilots of the Hino army. "Alright let's move out Lita, you and I will take point, Jadeite you will take rear guard with Kunzite. Nephrite take middle flanking with Minako, keep all your sensors up and keep them in active state, not that we're looking for trouble."  
  
"Yeah we're just looking to give them trouble and maybe give them something to worry about other then those mecha pilots we're trying to find guys." Lita interrupted as they moved forwards into the darkening skies of the night.  
  
Thank you Sailorserenity2 for the review I'll be updating this one soon. Eh I might have to work on my others but I'm pretty much all into this one unlike the others, maybe I should just stick to Sci-fi fanfics I seem to get into them more. Anyway I'll have chapter four up pretty soon so please review and enjoy.  
  
Next time: Will Darien get to Usagi before she gets killed, did I really kill off Ami when she's my favorite sailor moon character? Will it seriously take Darien 6 some hours to find Usagi.yes.wrote myself into a corner in that one will the planet be retaken next chapter.probably not till chapter 5 or 6 then what.we move on to a new planet bwahahaha ok well hopefully it'll be up before this Friday but it might be a little while since I got my birthday party thing this Friday. 


	4. Hunter vs Hunter

Well yeah.as much as I wish.I still don't own sailor moon or anything else, it'd be nice if I could own something.but I don't so.yeah but the story is mine allll mine! Mwhahahaha  
  
Raven's Feathers  
  
Hunter vs. Hunter  
  
January 27, 3567. 12:53 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
She slowly maneuvered the mecha, or more accurately drag the mecha around the corner, she didn't correctly figure out the balance ratio. So a moment later she felt herself moving sideways partially.then she bounced around against the restraints as the mecha fell into the wall upon where it's left shoulder should have been. The screens upon the whole mecha flashed out for a moment, sparks shot up from her radar console as the jar had completely blown out the transmitter or some other problem. All the other screens managed to flash back to life a moment later the computer responding in it's cheery voice as usual. "Radar failure, heavy damage to left torso area, dust and rocks have gotten into shoulder drive." She managed to roll her eyes at the computer, maybe she would have been worried if the shoulder drive still connected to a shoulder or maybe even an arm. Yet it was just something else to add to the huge repair bill that her mecha had been turned into. She angled the right arm upwards, and pointed the elbow outwards, using the rifle as a prop again the wall she managed to push herself from the wall a moment later. A slight sigh running forth from her lips as she managed to get herself upright for the most part. Hopefully that noise hadn't alerted any of the hunting mecha in the area though at the moment it wouldn't matter really, she couldn't detect them anymore. Since her radar was gone she figured it best to turn on her running lights, typing in a command upon the keyboard, a moment later two huge spot lights turned on, located upon the waist section, she was lucky they hadn't taken much damage. Deciding it best that they were pointed downwards so as not to draw any visual observers towards her, she typed in yet another command watching with satisfied glee as they both angled towards the ground. 'Finally! Something that works on this piece of crap!'  
  
The steady humming of the running lights almost put her to sleep, she had been up since seven the morning before and hadn't gotten much sleep, she probably should have gone to sleep but she just didn't see a point in it. Once more she came to another cross roads, reaching over she cut power to the spot lights and then after waiting a moment to see if the TVM detected anything, she started to edge out into the four way crossways. Making her way across with no obstacles from enemy mecha, she hurried her way down the passage way, her mecha half stumbling half walking down till she turned yet another corner. If she hadn't been at a high alert from just passing by a crossways, she probably would have stumbled over the down Artillery mecha that was lain out against the rock face. Managing to stop herself from running it over completely she moved around the mecha and glanced down at it. If anything it looked worse off then her own mecha, one of it's legs was literally blown off, most of the right shoulder was melted inwards, blocking it's missile bays from opening. The only working weapons seemed to be those on the shoulders, wait.Jaz's Artillery mecha wouldn't be this far up.that meant it must be Ami!. A glimmer of hope managed to run through her system as she carefully lowered the huge infantry mecha steadily to the ground. Using the base of the rifle for support, she finally set the mecha down, leaning heavily to the right side, though that was alright at least it was parked. Unbuckling her command chair's restraints she hurriedly ordered the computer to open up, the sound of the mecha's chest heaving open was enough for her. Jumping forth from the seat she practically ran down the steps, forgetting to arm herself with a service pistol or anything else incase it was an enemy that had run into Ami and had gotten the worse end of it.  
  
Once she was on the ground she made out the form of a female within the darkness with a small pen flash light, leaning against the rock face, it looked like she was examining something. It had to be Ami it just had to be! "Ami! Ami! Is that you? If it isn't I swear I'll kill you!" The surprised blue haired girl turned in time to receive a bear hug from her friend.  
  
Ami could have sworn she felt her bones being crushed as she suddenly realized it was Usagi, she thought all the others had been lost and when her mecha finally shut down well that was the end of it. Small tears managed to gather upon her eyes as she hugged her friend back, in a more comforting matter to the obviously distressed girl. No matter how much Usa tried to keep her emotions under control when she found out her friend wasn't dead she broke down. "Shh.. it's ok Usa I'm here alright."  
  
Usagi sniffled a bit as she stayed latched about her friend as if the moment she let go Ami would disappear into the mist of her dreams. Eventually though Ami's calming noises and the gentle rubbing upon her back convinced her that Ami indeed was real and would not disappear from her sight. "Ami I thought I was all alone, everyone was gone. Jen said I was the only survivor oh god it was horrible. I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
A small smile crept over Ami's face as she gently disentangled herself from Usa, and picked herself up off the ground. Moving her hands down to her uniform, she gracefully started to brush off the fine coating of dust that had clung to her like a second skin from what she had been digging at. What she found was rather amazing, it was just lucky her mecha crashed at this certain site. "Well don't worry Usagi.I'm alive and well and it's good to see you here and with your own mecha. I was afraid I'd be stuck here forever." A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she dug into her left pocket, grasping about for a moment she found what she had been looking for. Pulling them forth she held the two small pearl like objects out for Usagi to see, one was a pure white that almost seemed to glow. The other was an icy blue color almost like frost upon a lake. "I found these partially buried in the rock face." With that she handed Usa the white one, a small smile upon her face as she stuffed the blue one back into her pocket.  
  
"Wow this is really cool Ami, thanks a lot!" The smaller blond haired girl smiled whole-heartedly as she examined her new prize, then she too pocketed the small jewel into her flight suit's side pocket, making sure to zipper it up. After that she turned back towards her mecha with a slight sigh, they had already stayed here too long, one inactive mecha not found this long was a miracle enough. Yet a fully functioning one and a downed one would surely be spotted sooner or later. "Alright Ami, we're going to move out in my mecha, go get anything you think you'll need from your mecha. I'll start mine up and try to fix my radar transmitter, it got knocked around inside pretty badly. Oh yeah and my comm link too I knocked that partially out of operation. With a nod to each other each girl ran off to do her own thing. She ran off to her mecha and back up the latter into the warm glow of monitors and steady beeping of multiple sensors. Moving behind the command seat, she opened the box that accessed the radar, that was her first priority at the moment. Practically ripping the access panel off the box face, she began to full around with the wires, some were brown and partially usable, others were black and she ripped those from the box and threw them out the cockpit door.  
  
Rushing across the short distant to the opened cockpit of her mecha, she climbed up upon the femur section of her mecha's leg, careful to avoid the shrapnel from armor that had been ripped upwards, she managed to pull herself upwards onto the top of it. Afterwards, she carefully walked up the leg and to the lower stomach area upon her mecha where the cockpit was wide open. Taking a grip upon the outside, she lowered herself into the cockpit until her feet hit the back of the command chair. The pen flashlight she had shoved back into her pocket was pulled forth. Hanging from the lip of the cockpit still by one hand, the other turned her flashlight on, before placing it into her mouth so she'd have both hands free to gather the supplies she'd need. Once the flashlight was securely in her mouth, she dropped down onto the command chair, dark blue eyes moving about the area. All the monitors and sensor screens had gone black a long time ago when she had experienced total systems failure, she routed around through the minimum light till she found the safe box that held all her survival supplies. She forced it open with her fingers since it was slightly bent inwards, in the end she managed to open it up after slamming it again the command char's hard edge of the arm rest. A small superior smile crossed her face as she pulled forth the service pistol, which she strapped to her right thigh a moment later. Then she pulled out the small brown bag that held medical supplies and food as well. Leaving only the C-4 that was just powerful enough to destroy the cockpit of the mecha, and of course the small comm link and mini GPS with radar map and a few other goodies for survival. After she had thrown the comm link and GPS into the medical supply bag she slung across her shoulder. She moved on to set the C-4, typing in for half an hour, long enough to get out of the area and not be detected as the other mecha would be drawn to the sound of as hi powered blast. Then carefully wedging it in behind the command seat incase anyone found the mecha before the half an hour time limit. After that she pulled herself back out of the cockpit and dashed off towards Usa's barely functioning mecha.  
  
While Ami was off gathering her supplies, she was busy rerouting all of the broken wires back into the radar. She had the repair kit that was stored behind another access panel she had ripped off, and was busy placing the replacement wires back in for the black ones she had ripped out. On the other hand the browned ones she tried to fix before she was forced to replace some. Finally after some fiddling, and now and then kicking the nearest thing to her the computer came on reporting the condition. "Radar back online.comm link back on line to full function." With something of a sigh she replaced the access panel for the radar and comm link's wiring respectively. Then placed the tool kit back behind it's panel, once that was finished she kicked some of the wiring away and out of the cockpit. Ami arrived a few moments later, carrying all of her supplies she had found from her mecha. At this point Usagi gave a small smile before taking a seat in the command chair, buckling herself up before typing in commands upon the keyboard, closing the cockpit door the monitors that had gone into stand by flashed to life. Sensor readings scrolled out upon the small monitors off to the sides, data transmitted that nothing was in the area at least for the moment. "Well then off we go, Ami since there is two of us can you handle the sensors while I handle gunning and piloting?"  
  
"Sure thing Usa." Careful not to get into Usagi's way of the main screen, she crept around to the other side and disengaged the keyboard from it's locked position. After extending the arm over to her, she took a seat in a slightly wedged corner where she probably would receive the least shock from an enemy attack. Taking a moment to rearrange all the monitors so she could actually see what was going on she brought up the map, a wide grin coming across her face. "Usagi if we just continue down this path way we'll make it out to a location close to the professor's lab. We're scotch free as my brother would say in these situations."  
  
A wide grin came across Usagi's face as she carefully picked the mecha upright, using the rifle as a walking stick for a moment, the leg only had a life of three hours. Stopping by and helping Ami had helped, the leg had not been used for the four hours they had spent there. ( Darien can't save her if the time she spent there isn't a lot ok so I'm bending the laws of time dammit! ) She pushed the mecha forwards down the pathway, the rocky conditions were making it kind of hard for the mecha but she just kept on going. As time went on the rifle had started to show signs upon the butt end of it as a walking stick, one of the vents was slightly dented, but hopefully they wouldn't run into anything further then what they had so far. They briefly heard the sound of the C-4 from Ami's mecha going off a little distance away from where it had been lain to rest. They paid it no mind of course since they both knew it was about the right time for it to go off. "So what do we do with the mecha after we get there.just dump it I guess? Maybe we can stay and work as assistants for the professor or something?"  
  
"Assistants for what Usagi.well I know I could help him with his research and you'd be the assistant of making sure the foods good hmm?" A small grin spread across her face as she saw Usagi's face turn red in something of embarrassment and mock anger as well.  
  
"Well Miss. Know it all! At least I don't crash my mecha right next to the exit practically." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Ami in a childish attempt to draw Ami into another one of her stupid fights she enjoyed having with anyone that would indulge her.  
  
"Yes wel-" A constant beeping upon the TVM drew Ami's attention away from Usagi's fight and to what was happening on the monitor, just as she was about to tell Usagi the computer picked it up and automatically identified what it was the TVM had detected moments ago. "Head Hunter.Assault mecha armament includes five extended range large lasers, twin hybrid cannons, two missiles packs, twin beam lasers." Ami noticed that Usagi paled visibly at this information and she felt the mecha turn about to face the opponent. Standing at the end of the corridor was the towering assault mecha, signs of battle from small scars upon the mecha's paint. A transmission came across a general band that Ami switched to automatically, an angered voice coming forth. "I've hunted through the canyon to find you.now for denting my armor I will kill you, you bitch!"  
  
Usagi fell backwards, causing the mecha to almost trip as she tried to get it to retreat while facing the enemy, after much work she finally managed to raise the rifle upwards into a firing position. Her mind was not on tactics at the moment, she was scared out of her mind and all she could think of was making this nightmare go away. "Dammit get the hell away from me!.Computer Full Assault!" With that Usagi pressed down upon the all weapons firing trigger, upon a larger mecha with more weapons it would have looked more impressive. In the frenzied state it was a pathetic attempt to intimidate the enemy, her short missile rack opened up and both round of short missiles spiraled out of their loading bays, some flew too high and spiraled off into the sky above the canyon before exploding. Others landed too short of their intended target, blowing up chunks of dirt and a storm of sand and dust before the Head Hunter. Less then half of the missiles actually hit their mark, exploding bits and pieces of the armor though not causing any real damage. The laser gun fired off a volley of darts in the enemy's general direction before the damaged vent had to cut off power till it cooled off enough. This left them completely defenseless, Usagi was in such a panic of facing this mecha again only Ami was left with a semi cool head.  
  
She decided that anything that might distract the other mecha pilot might be a good thing, typing a quick command under the jarring impact of a five point laser counter strike she accessed all emergency beacons of any type. Hitting the execute button, the flare box upon the back slid open before all four flares shot forth on red tails of flame before bursting open into a bright white star of light. The two spot lights on the front turned on and faced upwards as well in at attempt to draw some type of attention. The only thing they got though was the jarring impact of the assault mecha's arm ramming into the mecha's cockpit area. A dent appeared in the armor as they were sent stumbling back. "I want to kill you with my own two fists. There's no one to help you and those little parlor tricks ain't gonna help you sweety now let's play!"  
  
Usagi was brought back to consciencess by the computer's warning. "Right leg almost at complete failure mark warning.cockpit taking heavy damage, warning armor breaches spreading, warning systems are being infected by dust particles and sand, warning full system's failure in twenty minutes." She hissed in irritation as she brought the mecha's right arm around, holding the rifle like a club now she literally started to smash the armor upon the assault mecha's chest even if it barely affected it. The Head Hunter's replay was smashing it's huge gun arm down upon the right shoulder, breaking through the armor and most of the circuitry of the arm. She grimaced as the arm fell down in total disuse, the legs were useless as well, nothing was left to work upon her mecha except of course the spot lights which were still pointed upwards amazingly. She felt the world spin as suddenly the mecha was knocked from it's feet...sprawled helpless across the ground, the assault mecha slowly raised it's foot up to crush them both alive. "I'm gonna enjoy this girly."  
  
January 27, 3567. 1:23 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Their trek towards the canyon had been for the most part.well boring he had seen nothing and hadn't heard anything over the general channels. Back around one they had slowed their pace down to a walk from the run they had been at for the past five hours or so. He glanced boredly over to the radar, though once again he saw nothing, the mecha had fallen back into an arrow head formation and since he didn't have the strongest sensors he was second. Lita's third in command took point with the Mirage Sniper, the medium mecha had one of the most delicate communications and sensor packages any mecha could ever hope to have. Even though he was at point it was Lita that first spotted the distribution off to the East a little ways. "Hey guys, I could have sworn I saw a flash of light over that way.maybe it was a distress flare?" Darien shrugged a tad, unless it was a really pathetic flare it would have given off more light, but it was worth a shot maybe they'd find someone over there. "Alright let's head East then, Jadeite keep your sensors and everything pointed in that general direction." After the command, he himself pointed his sensors in that direction as well. Moving with the general formation the mecha in the group slowly reoriented themselves towards the East and Jadeite set a fairly fast clip to get their before the others, he loved action and fighting.  
  
"Hey boss-o, I'm getting something on broadband sig- holy shit I'm sending you image feed now!" Darien was slightly puzzled what suddenly riled up the man but one glance at his monitor told him all he needed to know. From the image feed he was getting from the Mirage Sniper, a huge assault mecha was just at the edge of the canyons, that wouldn't concern him, but what was under the mecha's foot did. A standard infantry model was slowly being crushed in a torturous way, right upon the cockpit, probably trying to kill the pilots inside. "Everyone switch to channel five of broad band communication he's using that signal to transmit." Darien flicked his hand to his comm set a moment later, turning to the correct channel a gruff man's voice coming over the channel a moment later. "If you and your friend get out now I'll spare your lives if you give me a little sexual repayment for your lives." The sound of screeching metal came over the comm a moment later, one of the girls screaming in terror as the other apparently a little more calm responded in a shaky voice. "Go to fucking hell you bastard don't toy with us!" This was all he needed to hear, he was sure that Lita felt the same way, he switched over to squadron communication in a voice shaking with anger, for what reason he wasn't sure. All he knew was a feeling some need to protect the voice that was crying in fear came over him. "Jadeite, give him a sniper shot.then contact your gun ship and give him the coordinates. Kunzite, Nephrite take him the fuck out no matter what the cost."  
  
Lita's voice came across the radio a moment later to Minako and Jadeite in her voice full of rage at the treatment this pig was giving to the young girls. "You heard him take that ass hole out of action!" Jadeite's mecha was the first to fire, it stopped short as the other's kept running. Raising it's huge sniper rifle from it's holder on the back of the mecha, it engaged the ER turbo cannon, it only got one shot but it was powerful enough to put a nice big dent in any armor. Especially since the weapon was meant for a gunship or capital ship. A huge beam of yellow rippling energy passed right by Darien's mecha, racing them to the assault mecha, it didn't hit dead on, instead it hit the leg that had been trying to crush the infantry mecha. The huge Head Hunter just stood there for a moment.as if in complete disbelief of what was happening, he didn't get long though. Kunzite and Nephrite both used their medium range gattling gun like lasers to keep up the pressure with a twin hail of red biting beams that melted into the armor of the assault mecha. At this point the huge mecha attempted to fight back against uneven odds. It opened up it's missile pods, and let loose a fury of missiles every single one of the one hundred total it stored. He was panicked and since his targets were moving more then a few missed their intended target. Dirt and dust was kicked up every where, explosions rocked his mecha as nearby missiles hit or chipped into his armor. The field of battle had turned orange for a brief second. Lita and Minako weren't able to exact their revenge, since at that point he reached the Head Hunter.  
  
He barely even braced himself as his larger mecha crashed into the smaller assault mecha, his huge sword was swung into the Head hunter with devastating results, the huge bladed metal blade, cleaved through the armor upon the shoulder and chest as he brought it in a downward stroke. At this point the Head hunter responded with all five of it's large lasers, which carved small holes within his own armor, the pure white metal dripping down like blood as it hit the canyon floor. It slowly cooled into pools. Darien had to blink to get the light out of his eyes from the blast, the head hunter's pilot used this opportunity to knock the huge sword from his mecha's hand. It didn't bother him though, he pressed the trigger that released the huge knife as he shot that hand forth in a swinging punch. The knife popped off it's safety lock in mid swing of his punch, biting through the armor, it continued to rip through the metal of the enemy mecha in it's way till it relocked position in it's extended position. Circuitry was sending multiple electronic sparks off from the long gash across the cockpit. Darien activated his comm link his voice a deadly comm as he engaged the gattling lasers at close range, the red darts biting through the chest armor that they were pointed to helping to further mutate the chest armor into a mess of holes gashes and torn up armor. "You bastard! How dare you try and touch those girls.I'll kill you now!" He drew the arm that held his large knife now extending further then the fist back before sending it right into the cockpit. A horrible screeching sound could be heard even in the cockpits and across the valley as the huge blade ripped through the cockpit and out the other side, he literally had speared the mecha through. He just sat there in the command chair for the moment. The sound of the gunship barely even phased him for the moment, he just stood there.then he slowly withdrew the blade from the mecha, blood was smeared across the tip from the pilot before hand. "Bring the Head Hunter with us.and get the girl's out of the infantry mecha, and then drag that along with us. We can use both of them for scrap metal or something. The sun was rising in the Eastern sky just as the last mecha scraps were being drawn into the huge gunship Thunder's Fury. Darien took one glance about the area before pulling the sword that had been knocked from his hand off the ground. Usually he was so calm and coordinated in battle, since anger meant you made mistakes he tried to stay away from it. With a troubled sigh he stepped onto the gunship and set the mecha down into it's locking station so it didn't move  
  
January 27, 3567. 4:47 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Rays of light from the afternoon sun finally made it through the window's curtains at an angel to cause her to moan slightly, moving to the side in the bed she had been placed in after she had passed out earlier. She curled up underneath the blankets and tried to hide herself from the sun by pulling the blanket up and over her head. After a few more moments of fitful sleep she fell back into her sleep. Long golden hair was splayed all across the bed as she lay there in complete harmony with nature. The walls were white washed, with a pink ballerina boarder upon the top of the wall, originally it had been Andrew's little sister's room while she stayed at her grandfather's house. The only noise in the room was Darien as he sat there upon the old oaken rocking chair in the corner where the shadows were gathered the most. He still wore the flight suit he had earlier in the morning and hadn't left since she had been brought into the house.  
  
January 27, 3567. 4:57 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Ami yawned tiredly as she rested her arms against the huge 3-D map board that was set upon what looked like a huge version of an air hockey table. The tactician of Lita's main group stood at the other end of the table, brown hair falling across green eyes, he looked just like Lita the reason for that was the fact he was the twin brother of Lita.  
  
He turned to the other few people in the lab area in the basement of the house that had been converted to the command center. The man named Greg turned on the 3-D map, waiting a moment as mountains, trees, the oceans at the boundaries of the map they had of the continent for the moment. After that small houses popped up in groups with city names under them, followed by their own mecha bay that was clustered with too many mecha to read any on single name. "Very well gentleman." He glanced over to both Lita and Ami, a small smile resting upon his lips before continuing. "And of course ladies, you all know why we're here. We're going to get rid of Alpha Wave and retake the planet. The garrison is located over here." With that Greg typed in another command, and with his free hand brought out a digital command stick, gently tapping the garrison, the huge black building rose forth from the city it was surrounded by, slowly spinning about in a steady motion. "Gunship Reunion has also found the satellite outposts we shall take over first, giving us a clear step into the main defense force that will be around the Garrison." With that he tapped two more buildings, located closer to the lab and smaller in size to the map. "Now this is how we shall go about taking over the first one, it is boarded by mountains, so we will be forced to send the force through the mountains. We will take less damage if we send a forward party up towards the mountains so they can have superior firing range."  
  
At this point Ami had been studying the map for the past few minutes and Greg's battle plan for the first outpost, granted it would work fine, though she was focused on less casualties and that way would certainly provide a good amount of them. "Excuse me, but I provide a revision to your plan Greg, instead of sending them all down the main passage, I think the main passage should be used by the heavier mecha with short range weapons, the heavier mecha with longer range weapons will take the slopes position. While faster and lighter, medium, light and recon mecha will swing in from these two sides." Absently she pointed her finger to the back passages that were wider, but harder to get to with the assault mecha they wanted to use. "The medium mecha will be armed for mecha to mecha combat while the Light and recon mecha will be outfitted for long range weapons assault. While the heavier mecha draw off most of the enemy mecha at our original route. The lighter mecha will take the outpost, and the medium mecha will provide escort of course." After she finished she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks, sure she loved thinking strategy, but amongst people she didn't know.well that wasn't a favorite. Feeling Greg's eyes upon her, she glanced upwards to see him staring at her with something between admiration and envy though he recovered quickly.  
  
"Right then, as Ami suggested we shall follow through with her battle plan.er Lita as acting commander for the Hino Army I would request that Ami would be transferred to my command staff, since she doesn't have a mecha for actual combat. It would work better for everyone and wouldn't kick someone out of piloting." He watched with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks as Lita's grin turned nearly devilish at this chance to play matchmaker for her little brother.  
  
"Of course Greg, I was just about to suggest the same thing.if that is alright with Ami of course."  
  
It seemed everyone in the room turned to see what Ami thought of the matter, even the usually aloof Kunzite managed to take a glance over at the young pilot with some slight interest before going back to the board before him.  
  
A slight nervous smile crept across Ami's lips before she gave them a nod, she wasn't about to trust her voice that she feared would give out under so much attention. She really hated when people put her at the center of the spotlight so she sighed away from the table and unconsciencely moved next to Greg as she could. Much to the amusement of Lita as the meeting continued onwards without further interruption upon attack plans for the next outpost and whether it would be from the main base or the first outpost.  
  
January 27, 3567. 5:14 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien watched in slight unrest as the princess before him slowly stirred from her slumber, even though she hadn't had a shower or clean clothing given to her other then the sleeping robe Ami had put on her before she had attended the tactical meeting in the basement. He still found the girl very intriguing especially after Ami's explanation of what had happened, which included Usagi as Ami called her going up against a full fledged assault mecha with an Infantry mecha. The girl was amazing and he could tell she had some natural flair for command just by what Ami said about her. Finally he saw the young girl's eyes open up fully and then.  
  
Well I said I'd update soon.heh well don't expect chapter five for a while not till next week in all likelyhood. Eh I wrote this chapter over the course of the day so I suppose it's not as good as it could have been sorry ^^ and please review! 


	5. Bellious on Edge

Hey sorry for the delay I guess well compared to the other chapters, I only got this done so fast cause I was out sick today so I had some time to kill. So I think I'll update every week for the most part sometimes sooner sometimes later depending on things. Oh yeah and I'd like to have a vote to see if I should add the Outers into this or not, I'm leaning towards yes, though It'd add even more characters and I'd have Michelle and Haruka as they are in the Japanese anime. Well anyway till next time  
  
Raven's Feathers  
  
A new battle, A new base, A step closer to victory  
  
January 27, 3567. 5:14 PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire  
  
Red eyes flashed with anger as she continued to read the report from her first commander that was over seeing Alpha Wave in the Bellius system. They had managed to screw up royally, not only had they missed four or five Hino Army mecha.but those same mecha had uplinked and brought in reinforcements. Yet it appeared it couldn't be just any reinforcements, not Lita's Commandos and Darien's own royal guard of all Hino units to be passing by. The incompetence of her people was getting upon her nerve, little she could do really at this point. Leaning back heavily upon the black leather chair, she let herself sink into the massaging vibrations of the chair. As usual she was seated behind the black half circular ivory desk which was meticulously cleaned every night before she returned to her chambers. After a few moments of indulgent relaxation she turned to her computer screen, her finger idly clicking upon links, bypassing system restrictions with her personal password. Finally after a few more moments of typing in rebounding satellite systems she got to her general the Overlord of the military. At least for the moment, there was a great tendency for her to change the Overlord after it's pervious successor displeased her in some way or another. A tall man with long dark silver hair showed up upon the screen, Malachite was his name.he was promoted partially due to the fact his twin brother Kunzite happened to be Darien's second in command. Though he still had a commanding air to him, sometimes she debated killing him just for the fact he could successfully lead a coup if he so wished. Regardless her face remained neutral as she regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Well then Malachite word from the front is that Bellius will soon be lost to the force that has come to the aid of a few Hino survivors.this is correct hmm?"  
  
With pleasure she noted a slight shiver in his form when he met her pale red eyes, they were unnatural for most humans. Then again any in line for the thrown of the Nega Empire was anything but natural if one wanted to be blunt. "So what exactly is it that you plan Overlord Malachite, I do not like failure even if it is upon a small planet like Bellius."  
  
"That territory is not of my concern my Queen, it is Alpha Wave's problem, the moment those forces touched down our military commandeered the transport ships and left Alpha Wave to their fate. Instead I am concentrating upon a nearby planet. It will be a bit of a trouble for us even if they have little military." Behind Malachite a huge star chart appeared, at first it was the universe as a whole, the known universe anyway. He turned away a moment, punching something in, he felt lucky that he had this respite from looking into the Queen's eyes. Repressing another shudder, he pulled up the star chart's general map of the system. Centering into a small planet that was mostly filled with water, only a little bit of land was left on the surface. Black clouds were still swirling about the upper atmosphere, he turned back a moment later after he had set everything up for her to see. "We will have to wait for our company of Mer Blades before proceeding with this take over my Queen."  
  
A raised eyebrow was met with his presentation, 'Why would he be wasting time on such an insignificant speck of land.' With a sigh she decided to indulge her underlying in explaining to her just why he seemed to care so much about this small place. "Very well then Malachite I'll bite.why do we need this planet, and why do you need the Marine Operations Company for this mission."  
  
"Very simple my Queen, even if Hino's seat of power is planet Phonex that doesn't make it the tech out post. Their smartest people are upon planet Gemini, they are virtually unprotected because the cities are protected well enough from planetary assaults and bombings since their water cities. Meaning If their scanners pick us up, they just go underwater and wait till we leave till they raise the city back to the surface again. With the MOC there.they can hide all they like but the Mer Blades will be more then enough to handle any underwater defenses they might have. We shall crush moral and the technology power house of Hino at the same time!" A sadistic grin slipped by his normally passive expression, yes he did enjoy the thought of causing Hino pain. Especially what they did to him in the past, why his brother Kunzite could even stand working for them was well beyond his current thoughts of the moment.  
  
It was best to let the Overlord do what he wished, that would keep him happy, happy and distracted from what was happening back at the Capital. A sly smile fleetingly crossed her face, before she answered his proposition in her normally calm manner. Her right hand idly tapping her chin as if in deep thought over the manner. "Yes.well Malachite I believe that would be a great blow to the Republic. Make it so.and don't you dare fail me Malachite or you will no longer carry the title of Overlord.if you get my drift."  
  
"Aye my Queen, all will be in order, I'll sink the water Cities of Gemini and take their technology with us." With a sharp salute, the black screen faded away into nothingness. Beryl sat there for the moment simply staring at the blank screen. 'idiot.' She thought for a moment before turning her attention back to the project at hand. Finding the Dark Current mecha occupied her thoughts beyond anything else, she absently pulled forth the small pearl like object from her pocket. The replica was currently with the treasure hunter Sam Obkins, if the man could find the legendary mecha of darkness the mecha could spread it's power across the league of nations. Not even the Prince's legendary Royalty Shield would be able to stand long against the Dark Current.  
  
January 27, 3567. 5:16 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"You're awake."  
  
That was the first thing that finally registered in her mind. Those sapphire eyes blinked a tad as she felt the bright morning light flow in. It seemed to be dimmed yet pure white at the same time, she pulled her arm up to block the light coming in. A slight groan slipped past her lips as everything slowly came into view. She finally focused upon the owner of the voice, he seemed familiar in some way, not to mention handsome. A slight smile crossed her lips as she spoke to the man in a tired tone. "Huh.where am I?"  
  
Darien glanced over the tiny princess like girl a moment before he slowly pulled himself up to his full height. Causing the light armor he wore upon his black silk shirt and heavier micro fiber black pants to rustle slightly. "Well at the moment you and your friend are the only Hino Republic survivors, we came upon your infantry mecha being smashed up by a Head Hunter. After that small sortie, we brought you back to the head quarters for the Shieldien Empire and Lita's Commandos. We'll be taking action against Alpha Wave, though some others and I will be staying behind. So if you need anything I am at your every command princess." After that he gave her a slight dip of a bow, before rising once more. 'Did I just agree to be her personal servant.' With a slight shake of his head, a small smile of amusement came to his face watching her blush.  
  
"Erm. hmm ok." She felt a red tinge come to her cheeks from the blush that she knew was fairly obvious. Thank goodness for the sudden interruption of the mecha bay opening, she turned her eyes towards the window as dark shadows fell across it every other minute. She watched in idle interest as a good two companies worth of mecha left the base, they were mingled in color pattern. Those of Lita's Commandos were a forest green or some other number color patterns, a huge lightning bolt with a commando diving to the side rifle in hand plastered upon an arm or chest. The others had a standard jet black pattern with a large silver shield in the form of a triangle upon some part of the mecha. Her idle attention turned to full as huge assault mecha of all types slowly moved across the damp evening grass leaving behind foot marks. "So.well thank you for rescuing me from death. I am eternally grateful to you.Mr. Knight." Well that was the closest she got to figuring out what she might call him, he did look like a knight with that armor on. A small smile was given to him as she bowed her head.it was really amazing anyone had come to their rescue really.  
  
"You're welcome and the name is Darien, princess." He slowly stepped away from the wall and over to the large bed she had slept upon the night before. She really did look like a princess with how she was dressed in that white night gown. He carefully took a seat upon the bed, near the end of course so she wouldn't get to stressed he hoped.  
  
A slight nod was given as her thoughts churned about trying to place that name, though she shrugged it off a moment later, she'd have time later for that. "I don't know if I can handle everyone's death.I was their commander Jen, Jaz, and Fred all got killed under my command." Why she suddenly brought up her personal problems she didn't know.though she felt almost at home with the black clad man. A small crystal tear started to form upon her right eye. It was all her fault really, if Jen or Ami had taken command maybe no one would have fallen.  
  
"It's sometimes pointless to place blame anything Princess, the only thing you can do is keep walking ( stole it from my favvie fanfic author Chiki in her new story IN THE END, she's a good Kenshin writer if you're looking for one. ) They wouldn't want you to be sad princess, it's pointless in the end." He sighed slightly as a feeling rather foreign to him came over him, the need to comfort.no more then that. Protect the girl came to his heart. Realizing he needed to leave before the feeling became over whelming he slowly stood up and headed for the door. "I'll go get you sometime to eat from the lab.be back soon." With that he stepped out of the room leaving Usa to ponder the words he had left her with.  
  
January 27, 3567. 5:30 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's mecha bay  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
She was more then happy to be getting out into the open fields once more. Now she'd finally be able to pay back that Head Hunter for what it had been doing to the girls they had come upon by taking her vengeance out on the Hunter's allies. Leaving her brother and Ami alone in the tactical ops room with some staff from Darien did not bother her in the least. She was too gun ho and she knew it, it'd be better for everyone if Greg and Ami played puppet master from behind the lines. Though if the Satellite mecha, a light mecha used only for communicating between a base from a far distance away and the troops upon the front line got hit. Then she'd have to take over, or rather Nephrite, Darien's third in command the man was supposed to be a tactical genius one or two steps down from Ami and Greg. Well this fight would be interesting to say the least, she finally buckled herself into the command chair watching idly as the stomach armor closed in upon her. The computer popped up with it's normal question. "User Identification and password please."  
  
"Lita, The forest is the only true path." With that she watched as the Trail Blazer's computer system went through it's normal check list, green lights going across her boards as usual. With a sigh of content she through the two joy sticks forwards, the huge mecha that had been bent upon it's knees. Slowly pushed itself up to it's full height, the red optical eyes of the human like head upon the Trail Blazer flashing a moment before it slowly pressed forwards. She glanced over to her side viewing screen as other mecha started to power up. Rows of red, green, blue, yellow and other colors of eye sensors of the mecha filled the dark empty space of the bay. A moment later the directing lights extended out towards the mecha bay's opening. The red lights flashed once at the beginning of the strip before flashing down to the end, then going dark across the lights before starting over once again. "Right then looks like I'm out first." She slowly moved towards the strip.she was almost there when her indicator went off in a screech warning of another mecha in close proximity that might damage hers by collision. Automatically her hand went to the company channel not caring if her troops heard her. "You idiot! What do you think you're doing, you never move out in front of the commander!"  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes as Lita's brutal yell came across the channel.she was pissed that was for sure, he toggled the comm link to mecha to mecha comm before responding in his normally calm voice. "I'm supposed to lead my company and a half so naturally as we are the official troops we should go first."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say, she was already getting annoyed with this damn fool. "Just because we're mercenaries doesn't mean we're enemies we may employ ourselves throughout the Silver Sphere, but we don't employ ourselves under the Nega Empire." With a growl she pushed Nephrite's Royal mecha with the Trail Blazer's quad laser arm. After that her mecha's chest seemed to puff out if that was possible, after that she stepped the mecha onto the strip that led out to the fields. She practically had the mecha strutting out from the mecha bay followed by most of the rest of Lita's congregation.  
  
Nephrite sighed in annoyance, that girl was a pistol, just getting out to get to the battle was going to be a problem it seemed, as he was about to order his troops to come out the second in command of Lita's Commandos came on. "Just remember those that live in Glass houses sink ships!" With a giggle over the radio, he watched in interest as the Gun Fox practically skipped down the launch bay. He shook his head slight 'How does that girl function.' With a slight sigh he turned his comm link over to the rest of his group, he could tell this whole battle would be a trying experience for him. "Move out, once we're out fall into your groups and head out in your designated spot. He slowly walked his huge assault mecha down the launch strip wishing for a moment he was in a light or medium mecha so he could direct the rear attack. Once he came forth from the under ground hanger he moved off towards the column of heavy and assault mecha. The medium and light mecha took off down a smaller trail at the higher speeds their frame allowed them.  
  
January 27, 3567. 7:01 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
His dark blue eyes absently moved up to the red panel upon the elevator as it counted down the numbers, one by one they slipped by till a large B popped up before the numbers and they began to count upwards again. Till he finally got to the sub basement four, the lowest of all the basements and the one that led out into the huge mecha bay. After he had left the girl Usagi behind in her bed with dinner he decided to come down and see how the military campaign was doing. Stepping forth from the glowing elevator he was greeted by the uncommitted grey walls and another steel reinforced blast door. 'What kind of business was Andrew's Grandfather in before he retired to warrant all this kind of security.looks like a damn military base and then some.' With a slight shake of his head he punched in the code for the blast door, absently waiting as the three different layers of armor slide away from the tunnel. He slowly walked into the tactical command center, where Ami and Greg stood by the 3-D holographic table, moving this way and that as one or the other were directing one of the companies or squadrons. It looked as if their hadn't been any retaliation or fighting what so ever since there were no downed holographic mecha. "what's the status Greg."  
  
The brown haired man glanced up at Darien a moment as he spoke something else into his comm link before regarding Darien in his calm manner. "Assault and Heavy mecha are about to launch their attack, the Medium and Light mecha are almost in position at the outpost's rear. Now all we have to wait for is the opposition to draw off. Greg watched casually as the tiny mecha bay door to the out post slowly opened up, watching as what they expected slowly marched forth out of the doors. A full companies worth of mecha all engraved with Alpha Wave upon them made their way out of the gates.then another company.then another company.finally four companies worth of mecha totaling a whole battalion filled out of the gates. ( I don't actually know how many companies make out a battalion but I'll say four since I like that number. ) "Oh shit." Greg muttered under his breath as he toggled over to Lita's command channel. "Hey sis, you better as hell get some cover till we get Thunder's Fury over there with the rest of the Commandos. I don't know how they did it but they got a full Battalion out there on the playing field."  
  
Darien would have loved to send the rest of his battalion out to help the battle, though that would leave the base even more under defended then it would be after the rest of the Commandos left. He glanced about for a moment before finding a comm link head set, carefully switching to the base's frequency.then finally getting Kunzite's personal channel. "Hey Greg, save a spot for my mecha on the Fury." Without bothering for a response he switched over to Kunzite in his normally regal voice when manners of importance that bridged no argument arose. "Complications upon the battle field are forcing my appearance, you will be taking over while I'm gone. Call the Reunion down from high orbit to low orbit for fast action you might be needed. I'm switching everything over to yellow alert." With that he cut the connection and nodded to Greg since he'd be staying here.  
  
"Attention all Commandos to your mecha.repeat all Commandos to your mecha we're moving out to reinforce the attack upon the outpost. Attention all Shield Empire soldiers, all Shield Empire soldiers to your mecha, yellow alert. The Reunion will be attaining low orbit while the Fury will be landing shortly, Prince Darien will be joining you." After speaking through the mike he nodded to one of his subordinates, who in turn dialed in the code, yellow lights began to blink in the command chamber. Though outside he knew the horns would be going off, but so they wouldn't be distracted by the sound going off. Shaking his head a bit he toggled back to Lita in his calm and collected voice, no need to get his sister all worried. "Lita Prince Darien and the rest of the Commandos will be arriving shortly by the Fury, hold off as best as you can till then. We're continuing with the plan, so tell the Rear attack leader, Alice to attack at her discretion.if enemy fire is too much tell her to draw back into cover."  
  
January 27, 3567. 8:41 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 1  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
She finally realized why Greg was telling everyone to pull back, the mecha from the outpost were finally coming onto the radar and already they massed more then the forward and rear assault force combined. "Alright everyone, once they're in the kill range let loose everything you got. After that fall back to second line positions while they're recovering and firing on the first positions. Anyone sitting up on the mountain put up constant fire to give them something else to think about." She slowly pulled the Trail Blazer back behind a few more trees and out of sight, they could still be detected by radar but weapons locks weren't as reliable with just radar lucky for them. The first enemy mecha topped the hill, it was a lighter mecha in structure it looked a lot like a bird as it had no arms, in place of arms it had two medium lasers on swivel turrets. Lita was just about to move the Trail Blazer out into firing position went a solid blue beam shot down from the mountain, sweeping across the light mecha and amputating it's leg. Looks like the mountain mecha were already attacking, she saw some light flashes coming from the peaks and beams of energy from lower areas.  
  
The vanguard of the force topped the hill, one of the assault mecha ruthlessly stepped upon the lighter mecha that had been amputated and crushed it's main body probably killing the pilot in the process. As beams of light and missiles flew forth from the trees and rocky area of her team's positions she targeted the assault mecha that had stepped upon it's comrade. The huge gattling gun like barrel upon her mecha's right hand, started up, slow at first a few small bolts hit the assault mecha. Then once it had gathered up speed, the bolts started to dig right through the armor of the assault mecha. She started to steadily rake the Orca Gun across the body of her target, ripping up armor as she went till the pilot had the mind to fire back into the trees. Though at this point she was already moving backwards while still firing the gattling gun, missiles and laser fire from the assault mecha she was firing at, dug up the ground before her obscuring her vision for moments. Small shards of wood hit her mecha's armor before bouncing off with slight pings and pangs, she absently toggled her comm link to company wide. "Everyone fall back to secondary position I think we gave them something to think about." After one more heavy raking of laser darts across the assault mecha's armor giving it another streak of weakened armor, she cut the power and the energy died. The barrel was still spinning with light wisps of smoke coming from the tip as she moved back to the secondary position, this time behind a line of rocks they had set up. This would be a more lasting battle since they had better cover. It just happened the mecha she was next to was Nephrite's Royal mecha, which was a pristine white compared to the darker colors of the other mecha. "Nephrite your mecha looks like a giant damn angel in all this dark backdrop. Why do you insist on being different." With a roll of her eyes she set herself up on one knee. The Orca Gun which was named for the high pitched screeching it made when at full power that sounded like an Orca whale's cry. The animal that still lived upon the old Earth apparently that humans had abandoned years ago for many reasons.  
  
Nephrite simply rolled his eyes at Lita's comment, did she love to test his patience which was rumored to be a mile long as he had never barked or gone off on any recruits to the army he had ever taught. Even in battle he was known to be calm and collected. With something of a tired shrug he kneeled his mecha down next to Lita's. He brought up the left arm of his mecha and laid it upon the boulder, the huge muzzle of the Avian cannon pointed into the woods. "Maybe I'm just so good I want to announce my presence to everyone." He replied in a smug sounding voice as he saw a medium mecha pop out of the woods. He turned the cannon towards the medium mecha and pressed down upon the firing button. Green white energy flashed around a moment at the muzzle before it flew forth in a ball of energy that hit the medium mecha dead on. It practically incinerated the mecha as the entire thing was engulfed in green flames for a moment. He watched absently as the head slowly launched away from the mecha, flying away from the mecha that fell to it's knees it's armor nearly stripped and the mecha blackened as if it had been burned alive. The Avian cannon's cooling system popped up out of the armor releasing excess heat into the air in white plumes. "Commander Nephrite we're taking a pounding over here a lot of them are coming in around the sides oh god no!" He grimaced as the communication cut off, he pulled himself off the ground and left Lita and a few of her people to defend the area, he started to move off in a run till he came upon the area. Three assault mecha of the enemy had pinned down two Heavy mecha, a third of his lay upon the ground with holes shot through it. 'Dammit.' He grumbled to himself as he brought the huge sword to bear, he didn't even bother to hide himself, as the assault mecha turned to him. "Once they start firing at me, you two fire on the two further from me I'll take the Terra Destroyer." He braced himself as he felt laser chip into the armor of the Royal mecha, missiles peppered the upper shoulder area. He brought the huge sword down upon the Terra Destroyer, slashing across the chest area, chewing up armor, before he brought it back in a horizontal slash. The attack upon his mecha was lessening as the two heavies started disabling the assault mecha's weapons with their own.  
  
Lita was receiving more and more calls for back up, her Commandos and Nephrite's people in heavy mecha were getting pinned down by groups of assault mecha from the enemy as their own assault mecha were running into mostly medium and light mecha. Needless to say she had started to organize things so two assault mecha were in every group. "Alright everyone, fall back in groups to the third position keep up the cover fire." She wished she knew exactly where Minako was at the moment, but the girl had gone off to help one of the teams getting assaulted and their was too much chatter over the comm links to get to Mina at the moment. She used her left hand to wave towards her own group that they were moving back, at the moment her Orca gun was going constantly to the point she was starting to shred up the trees of the forest as well as any mecha that stepped forth. They were heading towards the last area they had set up, once more lined with large boulders to take off the heat. It was at a easily held gap where they'd only need a few mecha to hold it. As she moved back she gathered more and more mecha about her, among them a heavily damaged Gun Fox that was missing an arm and was barely on it's legs. It was leading a group of heavy mecha all worse for the wear. "Sorry Lita got caught up in a war with a couple of assault mecha they got the bad end." Lita shuddered a bit if the assault mecha had gotten the bad end, well she didn't want to know. "Good to have you back Minako, get all the heavily damaged units to the side of our barrier, everyone else take up positions, this'll be a bloody battle till we get reinforcements."  
  
January 27, 3567. 11:02 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Greg glanced over the board of holographic images, there were quite a number of downed Alpha Wave mecha, much less of their own mecha downed, but quite a few were heavily damaged, he'd need to order spare parts pretty soon. If they took the outpost they could probably use most of the spare parts from the downed mecha. "Hmmm well looks like they're all drawn off now Ami, I'm going to order the back attack now. If the troops can get in and take over the base defenses.we can hit them from behind." Receiving something of a nod to Ami he toggled his comm link over to the Rear Command Alice. "Alice this is Greg, the mecha from the outpost have been drawn away from the Outpost. I want you to start your assault upon the Outpost now, once you are in have the engineers repair any damaged weapons and get the defenses of the outpost online and target any Alpha Wave mecha in the area."  
  
"Very well Greg, we are starting our assault now I will take the outpost as soon as I can."  
  
"Very well, good luck Alice." With that Greg toggled over to his sister Lita. "Lita this is Greg, the reinforcements will touch down behind your lines within ten minutes, it will be another twenty before they're fully deployed. Can you hold out till then?"  
  
"I'll try bro, but we're really taking a pounding even in this smaller area.don't know how much longer we can hold out."  
  
January 27, 3567. 11:07 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 1  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Alice glanced over towards the valley where all she could see were burning trees and laser fire. With something of a sigh she moved her medium mecha Guided Light down from the slope, using the trees at the rear of the base as shielding to keep her force unknown to the enemy. Most of the mecha that were moving held radar jamming devices somewhere on their mecha. They had to swap out a weapon or two for the jamming device, switching her comm link over to scramble mode she contacted her second in command who was piloting a light mecha Wild Wings. "Ken, are you getting any readings that might be hidden mecha?"  
  
"No Alice we're all clear on my system scans.shall we move in?"  
  
"Right all light mecha, jump the wall and take over the compound, all APC transports to the fore once the light mecha open the door, soldiers take hold of the compound and engineering take control of weapons. Let's give Lita a little support." Alice watched as the light mecha vaulted over the black walls of the outpost like wraiths in the night. A moment later the security alarms of the outpost were blaring and the back doors opened, the APCs screeched as the drivers hit the gas, and drove right into the compound. A moment later the back hatches opened and out poured troops all clad in armor, most held assault rifles though a few held short range missile launchers and other anti-mecha equipment incase there were any more surprises in store at the base as the concealed mecha number had done. The light mecha used the sub machine guns attached to their free hands to help the infantry to strike the enemy down. Though there was little she could do but watch as she led the medium mecha into the base as well staying out of the way of the infantry and light mecha who were clearing out the light defense of the base.  
  
"Lita, this is Alice, the base is almost ours, we're clearing out the last of the defenses we'll have the outpost up and running under the flag of the Shieldien Empire. Once we've got the base secure, I'll bring the medium mecha out and hit them from behind along with the anti-mecha infantry units."  
  
~ And there ends yet another chapter I was only planning for this story to be about ten chapters long, I have a feeling though the whole campaign upon Bellius will take ten chapters itself before I can move off to the next planet. The legendary Star Mecha will be introduced soon just like the Sailor Moon series, Usa will get her mecha first, then Ami, I don't know if I'll even be able to introduce Raye for a while since she rules the kingdom. Anyway next chapter after the battle will be more talking of the people and a lot less action.well knowing me I'll add fighting in there somewhere. 


	6. The Angel Heart

Raven's Feathers  
  
The Angel Heart  
  
Sorry but there is not fighting at all in this chapter it's just one of those chapters that's needed a lil love 'tween Greg and Ami and also with Darien and Usagi but it's not gonna be super exciting. The only thing of super importance that happens is the Legendary mecha start to appear and we aren't even half way through. Still need Ami's, Minako's, Lita's and of course the Outers to appear. Each legendary mecha will be found upon a planet most like their power and such like Ami's will be found on the water world. Lita's will be found on a world with lot's of forest and lighting storms. Minako's will be found on a more Earth dominated world or something. Final note I think the Outer's will show up near the end fully mechaed up unless I get some overwhelming response to bring them in earlier...like that'll happen Next update might be a little late cause I got a big AP BIO test so yeah might be like next next Saturday or something  
  
Rated Pg-13 maybe a lil Rish for lecherous comments from Rei's grandfather and suggested sexual acts between well you'll find out later. Nothing sexual just kissing and maybe er clothing loss when they wake up er heh just don't read umm near the end if you're offended by that kinda stuff though you should really get over it if you are offended by it.  
  
January 28, 3567. 12:16 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 1  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Lita glanced over the battlefield or what was left of it, there were downed mecha everywhere some still smoking from more recent attacks. Others had imploded when their nuclear engine had gone critical from heavy damage to the core. The forest was still burning in some areas from the missile explosions that had started fires. With something of a sigh she moved her damaged Trail Blazer towards the Outpost, her hand arm dragging a almost perfect condition Meguro Commando mecha with her towards the outpost to be scrapped for repairs to her own mecha. Or in some cases the enemy mecha would replace their lost units, the lost soldiers though would not be as easy to replace as the equipment. Shaking her head in slight annoyance she saw Nephrite coming up behind her with a Shield Breaker and a Star Fire over either shoulder. "You know Nephrite you just love to be a show off don't you?"  
  
Nephrite wondered how he always managed to come into contact with Lita, though he simply shrugged at the notion he'd probably be running into her more and more since he and Lita would be taking control of the first outpost. The second outpost would be under control of Mina and until they left, Kunzite would have the garrison once the Alpha Wave had given up the garrison as well. "I'm not trying to show off, I am simply carrying the weight that my mecha can and it happens to be able to carry more weight then yours." He spoke in his normally calm and controlled voice, as he continued forwards ignoring Lita's enraged words something about being a flamboyant playboy.  
  
January 28, 3567. 11:20 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's lab  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien ran his hand through his thick black hair that felt as if it had been layered in grease from the sweat and lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. After running out to help Lita and Nephrite he had the bruises to prove it from being thrown around in his cockpit. A soft yawn escaped his lips as he trudged up the spiral steps to the floor Usagi was still recovering in or at least that's what he assumed. Instead of seeing a infirm patient lying in her bed asleep he found Usa sitting in front of the TV playing upon an older video game console. Rapidly hitting buttons as her small body moved with the rhythm of the odd game with a small girl throwing magical discs at monsters.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon! And I will punish you!" She declared with the little character after killing another boss, this game David had dug up for her turned out to be rather enjoyable. No wonder it had been a classic when David had been younger, it was supposedly from some legend that came from Earth millions of years ago back in the AD period. Shaking her head a bit she was about to start another level when she heard a chuckle coming from the door, she turned her head to see the same man from when she awoke at the door, and it looked like he had gotten in a fight. 'Did he just see me screaming out that phrase.' She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she made something of a wave to him, that she realized a moment later was school girlish. "Er hey there, what happened to you...get in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lose?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her last comment, before placing on a mask of mock hurt for the young girl. "Hmm I got out and risk my life for the sweet princess that was lying in bed hurt...yet I return to find her playing video games and uncaring of my fate." He placed a hand over his eyes for a moment before stepping into her room and moved over to her bed. Gesturing to her he pointed towards the bed he sat upon before speaking in a calm tone. "Shouldn't you be in bed...of course if you're feeling up to it, I could show you around the planet. The forest area of course, we can take a small excursion out there and you can do some sight seeing in the city. It'll be a few days before we bother taking on the second outpost. By then maybe you can help."  
  
Usagi seemed to only hear one word and that was city, and city equaled shopping, her eyes shone with a new light as she turned to Darien, a smile spread across her face. "By city you mean we can do some shopping right." Some shopping of course meant a day or two at least. Shopping always made her feel better and she really needed to feel better, she was still recovering from the loss of Jen, Fred and Jaz.  
  
"Er...yeah...sure some shopping could be fit in there." He shook his head a bit trying to shake off the feeling she meant something more then just some. It was probably just his sister's influence from how she went shopping at times, not all women were like her. "Anyway come down to the mecha bay when you're all packed up, I'll go down and rent a transport of some kind from Lita since most of ours are at the Outpost." Shooting Usa a small smile he pulled himself off to the door casting a glance at her for a moment before disappearing down to the mecha bay.  
  
January 28, 3567. 11:20 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, David's mecha bay  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
As she moved away from the elevator she heard the gentle rush of air tickle the back of her neck as the silver doors slid shut. The first thing that assaulted her nose were the smells or burning metal and lubricants for the mecha that were being repaired. It felt oppressively hot being so far down into the Earth and little ventilation for all the wield work that was being performed. Shaking her head a bit she cast her eyes about looking for Darien and where he might be, though she knew the support vehicle bay was a little further up from the mecha bay. At least if it was like the other mecha bays she had been in, so she started her walk, cursing herself for not taking an elevator that would come out closer to where she wanted to go. As she passed she dodged sparks and metallic debris that fell from the tops of the mecha being repaired, seemed the fight had been worse then she could have imagined. Heavy mecha looked like that had been thrown around by a child into a wall or just crushed by a hammer. She was slightly amazed at the good condition of the light and medium mecha, shrugging it off she decided to ask Darien later just what had happened in the battle.  
  
When she eventually came up upon the APC, Darien had rent he was standing half out and half into the cockpit door, talking with a brown haired man and Ami! A wide grin broke over her face as her footfalls went from gentle clicks to harder claps upon the granite flooring. The blue haired girl barely had time to turn about and face the sound before an overly excited Usagi tackled her. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you'd be out on the front lines organizing everyone or something!"  
  
Ami chuckled a bit as she hugged the smaller girl back, after she had steadied herself enough to be able to do so. "Well they haven't got any extra mecha lying around so I just stayed with Greg to help orchestrate from behind the lines." She managed to flash a small smile before slowly disentangling herself from the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Alright...well I see your point. So you and Greg going to come with me and the Knight on a little camping trip or whatever he has planned. All I know is he promised shopping in a city at some point." Usagi smiled happily to the point her eyes were almost closed, so she didn't notice the pitying look she shot towards Darien.  
  
"So you're The Knight now Dar...You even bother telling her your name?" Greg chuckled in his normally comfortable style of talking with Darien that had hired Lita's force a few times before.  
  
Darien managed something of a grumbling response to the younger man. "Get in the damn APC if you want to come if not stay here." With a slight shake of his head Darien pulled himself into the APC's cockpit area which happened to fit four people. The driver, the gunner, the communications officer, and the Squad's leader who would normally operate the missile packs. Though it could easily operate with only the driver. Taking a seat behind the rather simplistic controls he started the engine up with a growl as the diesel engine started up.  
  
Ami shook her head while still smiling gratefully to her friend for the offer. "I'd love to Usagi, but Greg and I have thin-"  
  
At this point Greg interrupted, any reason to annoy Darien was a good reason to go, not to mention he'd be clear of his twin sister's heckling about his "Girlfriend" for a few days. "Ah but Ami we can work on that any where the APC's tactical system will suffice, anyway Darien invited us and we can't very well turn him down." With a slight smile towards a slightly red faced Ami he pulled himself into the passenger section of the APC used for soldiers at least normally. He was happy that Darien had picked out one of the Commando's lighter semi-civilian versions. Instead of seats for soldiers, there were single cot beds and curtains at each intersection that could be pulled across. He chuckled slightly as he pulled the forest green flight jacket's sleeves up a bit since it was a little warm in the metal can.  
  
"Well guess that settles it!" Usagi smiled happily as she led Ami aboard, into the back with Greg before she climbed up into the semi-circular shaped cockpit of the APC. Just moments after everyone was buckled in, the APC took off at a steady pace...only to halt about half way towards the exit. The rear taillights flashed on a moment and then the huge tin can started to back up towards an elevator. Ami and Greg forgot they would need clothing if they planned to be out camping for more then a day. A moment later two figures leapt out and ran off towards their rooms to pack what they could.  
  
January 28, 3567. 12:30 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Phoenix, Royal Palace  
  
Hino Republic Capital  
  
She swiftly moved down the halls, as usual she was dressed in the diplomatic robes of the Phoenix as all the clan of her family wore. A jet black robe that looked much like a priest or priestess's robe, with golden dragons and phoenix's of silver delicately woven into the silk fabric. The pants were also of silk and the same style as pants used by priests and priestesses they were wide and the same color as the top. The décor patterns were unchanged from the top and continued seamlessly from one article to the next. Last but not least were the sandals that were pure white unlike the black uniform, why it broke this pattern was unknown by the family line. Over the years the reason had just been lost, though as usual it was kept as part of the tradition.  
  
Pale violet eyes moved across the hall to the door that led to the throne room, two royal guards stood at the door way as usual. Service pistols resting in their right pocket and sabers in the left, dressed in black just like she was though more red and white was mixed in. She didn't bother to acknowledge them, instead pushing the heavy steel doors engraved with the family crest of the fire phoenix upon it. Raven hair fell from her back and lifted in the slight breeze she created as she walked forwards to the small man sitting upon the throne. Normally he was a respectable man and one of the wisest, though when she saw the magazine in his hands, she had to grimace. Girls in rather lewd and suggestive positions and stances littered the cover and her grandfather was practically drooling. A soft sigh left her lips 'If the people knew what their great king did in his free time...' It seemed he hadn't even noted her presence as of yet. She cleared her voice slightly before speaking. "Grandfather..."  
  
The small man glanced up from his magazine...for about half a second then looked back down muttering comments Rei just barely picked up. "Oh yeah that's how I like'um. Why didn't I subscribe sooner its so much easier then getting Pike to run out."  
  
She simply sighed once more and absently began to tap her heel as she tried once again a little louder this time in hopes of gaining the old pervert's attention. "Grand Pa..."  
  
"Hold on a second there..." He muttered as he turned the page as his eyes widened maybe in shock maybe in displeasure. "Ain't no way those two are virgins."  
  
At this point Rei had, had it with him and his magazine, she stepped up to the throne room's chair he sat upon. Quickly grabbed the magazine from his hand, a moment later it was rolled up and she was swatting the old man over the head as ran about the hall followed by the angry shrieks of his grand daughter.  
  
The royal guards glanced at each other moments from outside the hall, almost pulling the door open, though if they had. They would have been drug into the fight too and neither was willing to take another beating and lecture from the fiery tempered princess about letting her grandfather have those types of magazines. So they returned to their jobs, ignoring the screaming of Rei towards the cowering Emperor of the Hino Republic that was currently pleading for his life.  
  
January 28, 3567. 5:41 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Allied occupation zone  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien eventually had to face facts and the fact was...they were lost. The radar system wasn't helping all that much after Usagi had accidentally spilled the ice cream she had brought onto the console for the radar system getting rid of their GPS, communications and any other sensitive equipment in one fell swoop. How the girl could be so accident prone amazed him...how he hadn't yelled at her or even felt mad towards her for the mistake surprised him even more. At the moment though Greg and Ami were both by the station fooling around with it as they attempted to fix the system. "Well I say we head for that mountain side over there till we can get our radar or something fixed up. Who knows where we are at this point." With a general mutter of agreement behind him he pulled the APC off of the main road and onto one of the smaller dirt roads. The huge tires of the APC handled the bumps and off kilter road as if they were cruising down the highway. Within only a few minutes the armored carrier made it to their "camp site" which was little more then a small inlet of a mountain that looked as if it had been carved out.  
  
"Well at least we have shelter till we fix the system. How about we just kick back and relax a few days. Lita and Kunzite'll handle things while we're gone. You did leave them in charge neh Dare?" Greg asked in his normal care free manner as he slide out from under the console. He was growing tired of the ice cream anyway and he figured they could just go back the way they came and they'd find something.  
  
"Yeah Greg's right! Me and Ami are gonna go exploring! You two boys have fun setting everything up for us!"  
  
"That's Ami and I Usagi..." Ami corrected her grammar challenged friend with a sigh as she gave something of a wave to Greg before she disappeared from the door way being drug away from the safety of the metal can by her blonde friend.  
  
As they moved down the path Usagi had decided to use on no other basis that it felt right a small cat like smile crossed Usagi's face as she nudged Ami. "So when are you going to hook up with Greg? You've been ogling over him apparently since you've been here." She absently rubbed the small white pearl in her pocket as she moved along closer and closer to a taller part of the rock face that stood in their general back round.  
  
"Usa I can't fall in love in less then a days time...granted he is a very nice man. Yet this is just a friendship at the moment, sure we might eventually grow close but for now I'm happy as it is. I'm content to let fate direct me in the path I should follow." A faint wisp of a smile crossed over Ami's face as she started to glance about the area. Watching as the birds in the area took off from the trees making quite a racket. A slight sense of worry entered her though when she didn't hear anything she shrugged the feeling off and continued on with Usa.  
  
"Regardless Ames, if you like him just make sure he doesn't get taken away I've had that happen." She absently placed her hands behind her head, gently caressing her silken golden hair as she brushed it downwards. Briefly she recalled her memories of middle school when she had put her hair up in two distinct if not weird balls. Now it all went straight down to her waist, those were also the days of her best friend Seiyo and herself. That was of course before he got himself a girlfriend and to this day they were still in Tyoko on Earth four as far as she knew.  
  
Ami shook her head in slight frustration at her friend's need to rush in on everything. Though she decided to make no comment upon the matter. It would do no good to get mad at Usa at this point. They were stuck out here on vacation for a few days just like most of the fighting force was. With Alpha Wave's mecha forces seriously depleted it would be easy to take the Second outpost and probably the main Garrison as well. "Usa we better get back before those two start worrying."  
  
She turned for a moment watching Ami depart back into the woods with something of a small nod, she felt the white pearl that Ami had given her back at the canyon burning slightly in her fingers as if calling her to go closer to the high mountain's rock face. After a bit of work she managed to pull her eyes away from the rock face and followed Ami's retreating form back towards the APC, her stomach quickly took over though the boys were cooking and she was all too willing to obligate them in eating whatever they had made.  
  
January 28, 3567. 3:04 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Phoenix, Royal Palace  
  
Hino Republic Capital  
  
It had taken sufficient time for her to calm down after her grandfather's despicable taste in literature. Finally though around two and a half hours found her resting upon her knees in a slight bow to her grandfather as he spoke of his plans for the Hino Republic. Most interestingly was the fact she would finally see battle after years of practice and waiting.  
  
"Rei it seems...that our tech planet Gemini is soon to be in danger. The spies have reported in that the Nega Empire has a large amount of forces boarding near the far moon just waiting for their water mecha the Mer Blades to arrive. They plan to assault the planet both ground level and if the fabled Water Cities sink themselves for the time being they'll send the Mer Blades down." A heavy sigh left the little man betraying the stress of his station. His hand gently rubbing the increasing frown that lay over his eyes before looking to Rei once more. "My child you have been like a daughter to me...Yet I find myself sending you off in the legendary suit of armor Fire Phoenix just like your mother. Regardless...I want you to take the Fire Phoenix and the Phoenix Archers to planet Gemini and stop them no matter what the cost." A slight shake of his head was given before he offered up a weary smile once again. "The Fire Phoenix is legendary in battle it has never fallen and when it's reunited with it's Princess...it is invincible. Stay safe my child..."  
  
Rei nodded in respect for her grandfather, she quickly stood to her feet and made her way from the throne room. Leaving behind the troubled man to run the Republic without the normal support of the future queen of the empire. As helpless as she felt to make her grandfather feel better, the sense of adventure was over whelming, she'd finally be in control of the Phoenix Archers. The most prestigious battle group that every Queen or King in succession to the Hino line led at times of war. The guards watched in silence as the princess marched down the hallway towards her room to gather her pocessions to bring with to Gemini.  
  
January 28, 3567. 10:26 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Allied occupation zone  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Greg nervously glanced over to Ami for a moment before hurrying to return to his work once she had noted the fact he was staring at her. As had the game been going the past few hours after dinner was gone and Darien and Usa had disappeared quickly afterwards out onto the top of the APC, or at least that's what they figured when they heard light movement above them now and again. Sighing he finally spoke since they had started in his normally calm voice. "So Ami...You have ah any family left or anything like that?" He wasn't sure if he should have asked, she could turn out to be a war orphan like he and his twin sister had become after an Stray Light Runner fighter had dropped a six ton Flame Wave bomb down on their apartment. Shrugging the thought off he continued before Ami could respond to the question. "If you want to talk about something else I'll understand."  
  
She glanced shyly upwards from the radar console she was working at trying to rewire from Usa's "attack" upon it. Glancing at Greg's introspective green eyes that seemed to analyze anyone they touched she turned back to her work responding with slight uncertainty. "Well when I left my home planet Hightus. My mother was over working herself at the hospital, which was getting a refugee inflow from Zeken that had been taken over by the Nega Empire. My father...well he's nothing more then a memory from a younger age." She didn't notice the small tear that was gathering on the edge of her smooth cheek till she felt Greg's gentle hand wiping it away. When he offered his bittersweet smile of understanding, she couldn't help but smile back just a little bit. "How about you Greg...if you want to if not I understand." Just from looking at his eyes she could tell she was probably dredging up bad memories for him, at this point she had dropped the wiring and just awaited a response.  
  
"Well...my family well...I don't really remember our home planet's name. I just remember it was a nice place, at least till the Nega Empire attacked when we were around eight years old. They killed our parents...ever since then it's just been Lita and I moving about on our own from planet to planet and space station to space station."  
  
"That's horrible Greg...I'm sorry you were put through that." Ami unsure what to do gently leaned over to him and embraced him in a loving hug of reassurance.  
  
"The past is the past...I can't change it..." At first he tensed up at the touch to his skin, a moment later he found himself relaxed within Ami's hug. Letting his own hands fall around her, he eventually found himself hugging her, with her head resting against his chest. A slight chuckle ran through his frame noting that she had fallen asleep against him. Well looks like he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, without much protest he leaned himself up against one of the closed instrument panels and closed his eyes. A few minutes later his head fell to rest atop Ami's as his embrace switched to a more protective almost clinging.  
  
Usagi stared upwards into the planet's clear night sky, that was on thing that always kept her interest. No matter where she went it was the one constant above all others. The stars, a soft smile crossed her face as she glanced over to Darien lying next to her staring out at the same stars. One could share the stars with thousands of other people yet never actually know it. She felt connected that's what she guessed she felt Darien's voice finally broke the peaceful silence after a few moments of silence as she had listened to his heritage. She still couldn't believe she was upon the rooftop of an APC with a prince of an entire Empire. It took all of her resistance to stop from giggling at the entire situation.  
  
"Usa...you realize that once we retake this planet we'll have to move on towards our original planet..."  
  
"Where was that Darien...?" She half turned her head to the Prince that was laying much like one upon a couch with one knee raised into the air, the other leaning over the side. While his hands were haphazardly thrown about in an awkward pattern.  
  
"To a tech planet called Gemini, it's only a few light years from here...regardless...since the Hino Republic military is abolished when we take over you can either stay or come with us. I think Ami's already joined Lita's Commandos as a tactician." A slight chuckle left his lips as he glanced over at the golden haired princess, hoping for some reason that she'd say yes. Then again he had found himself hoping a lot of things lately when it concerned the Golden Princess of his. 'Mine? Hmm she's hardly mine though it would be nice...' A slight scowl appeared upon his face at the thought, not at the thought exactly. She was beautiful...just he didn't want to lose her in battle.  
  
"Darien...I'd like to stay with your forces. Even if there's not a mecha for me...I'd be better off within your military unit then alone with a practically scrapped Infantry mecha." She watched as a small smile crept across Darien's face at her comment.  
  
"Well I wouldn't leave a beautiful Tenshi princess like you stranded upon this planet with no one to protect her."  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me Prince Darien." A slightly teasing tone entered her voice as she leaned her head towards his. Almost gasping at the closeness of his smooth chin and those drilling dark cerulean eyes that looked as if they were trying to see her from the inside.  
  
He unconsciencely moved a little further into her field of view as his lips barely moved in a light whisper meant for only her to hear. "Well...maybe I just want you to think that my beautiful Tenshi princess." Maybe it was the impulse of the closeness or the stars that swirled above a silent testament to the bond that drew the two together like a moth to a flame. There was no thought in what he was doing only action, his lips moved closer to hers before gently taking them in their grip pressing to her face. His hands absently moved to her hair, gently brushing the stray flecks of golden locks from her face and gently running his hands down to her back where he held her tight to him.  
  
Usagi felt his rough lips take her smooth ones as she let him kiss her in a slightly stunned way. A moment later though she responded with urgency deepening the kiss quickly as her hands moved to his head and began to run through his soft jet black hair. She sighed inwardly at this action she took he was so handsome. Maybe Ami had a point...though she could never argue with this. Her arms accepted him in a tight embrace as she was drawn steadily against his chest.  
  
Sapphire eyes fluttered open in an awkward motion she felt a slight calling to herself. Gently shoving Darien's coat off of her smaller form she carefully laid it over Darien before she started to gather up her clothing. Reaching around inside the pocket she kept the white pearl. Once again she felt it glowing hot and seemed to be glowing to some point. Not just hot but almost searing in intensity as if trying to urge her to return to the rock face. She glanced over to Darien that seemed to have nodded off at some point during the action they had take...or rather afterwards, a slight smile came across her face. One of her hands found it's way to his head and gently patted down his hair so it wouldn't be resting over those beautiful eyes of his. With a quick kiss upon the cheek to the slumbering prince she dressed herself before she hopped off of the APC. Intent upon finding why the pearl was growing hot like embers of a fire now of all times. She disappeared off into the woods down the trail they had taken earlier in the day.  
  
Keeping one hand upon the pearl to guide her with the intensity of the heat that radiated outwards from it, she pulled out the small pen light with the other free hand and shined it off into the woods. Sapphire eyes moved back and forth amongst the trees as she pushed herself forwards till she finally got to the rock face. She stood at the edge of the forest a moment before stepping forward. She briefly felt the small pearl flare as she got right neck to the rock face. As if some gentle hand was guiding her, Usa withdrew the small white pearl that was glowing like a spotlight in the middle of the night. Suddenly it started to grow even warmer and warmer to the point it burned. In both shock and pain she dropped the pearl to the ground. It rolled a few inches away from her before settling onto a small rut in the earth. Then with a small spark a huge column of light burst forth heading towards the sky. Both her hands were brought upwards over her eyes to shield them from the burning light. 'Maybe I shouldn't have followed the pearl that thing seems to do a lot of burning and bright lights.' Once she felt the light die back to a level she thought that her eyes could tolerate both her hands dropped from her face. Instead of a column of light she was faced with a giant mecha of pure white coloring, the only difference was the shades of white, which ranged from a slightly grey white to a pure white that almost burned. She stared in disbelief...stepping back a little bit the mecha that seemed as if it was flying finally touched down upon the ground with a slight thump. The shape was humans light and seemed to be of a more agile build then most of the more bulky mecha weighed down with armor. It was more shapely and less blocky and seemed more human like, upon it's back rested two huge metallic silver white wings that moved up and down now and again. Both hands were human like, the right one gripped a katana once again made of silver coloring. On it's right arm a gun muzzle of a ER Sniping laser with the shoulder holding a missile compartment container that was braced and armored. Her eyes slowly moved across the human like head that had a helmet covering over the head and to the lower nose of the finely human shaped face. The chest held no weapons instead a steel silver like armor rested over the white skin surface of the mecha and once again it looked vaguely human. The left arm she noted the addition of an Avian cannon resting under the arm and a strange looking compartment on the top of the arm that must have held some other weapon. For a mecha it looked to be a medium in it's agile like build...though she wasn't so sure of that. It held too few weapons for any other class of mecha all the same she found she was mesmerized by the entire weapon of death and purity.  
  
"Usagi...you are the white princess. You have summoned me...I am at your command."  
  
Usagi blinked a bit as she glanced about looking to see who was talking to her. She knew words were produced somehow but she saw no speaker. "Hello is someone here?"  
  
"Yes Princess... I am the Imperium crystal...I have taken the form of the weapon most suited for this era. I am the legendary mecha Angel Heart. Whenever you need me simply call my name and I will be there."  
  
Usa could have sword she saw the mecha smile before it suddenly disappeared in a flurry of feathers. Leaving behind not the white activating pearl but instead a small silver crystal that rested inside a nondescript broach of a pink color. Slowly she made her way over to the small broach, with timid hands she picked it up. Gently cradling it a moment as if afraid the huge mecha would appear once again, though she had no clue how it worked she carefully pinned the broach upon the heavy fabric of her mecha pilot outfit's flight jacket. With a shrug she made her way back towards the APC briefly wondering if it was all a dream. How many people could tell another a giant talking mecha claiming she was a princess appeared out of thin air? It didn't matter though she had Darien now... a sense of completeness washed across her very soul bringing a content smile to her lips.  
  
Thanks for reading another chapter done. Next will be the assault on outpost two and maybe if I want to push things ahead the assault on the main Garrison and that will of course lead to the total domination of Bellius. Action on planet Gemini is coming up soon so stay tuned  
  
Now click that button and review...make me a happy author flames are excepted...eh I'll take anything I'm desperate. 


	7. Emperor’s Black Sword Part 1

Well another exciting chapter and closer to getting off Bellius and into the real adventure or at least I hope. The Emperor's Black Sword will cover the rest of the take over of Bellius though they probably won't actually leave for a chapter after that, there are still the dead to mourn. Waiting for the Hino Republic and repairing and recovering mecha. Eh it'd be nice for some feed back flames or not to know how well I'm doing by writing this  
but it's all good I guess  
  
This chapter and the next are PG-13 for violence, death, destruction and a  
few more violent activities.  
  
Raven's Feathers  
  
Emperor's Black Sword ( Part 1 )  
  
January 30, 3567. 1:00 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Sir we've detected multiple warships and Armada class super cruisers entering our airship." The younger cadet that was used as the communications station in the huge city as a run to in the building when things were to delicate to risk over the channels in the station. The younger man stood at a salute to both the mayor and commander of Aquan, the largest water city upon Gemini.  
  
Korina glanced up to the younger man with a slight frown of worry creasing her brow. The Hino Republic had said nothing of moving any battle ships into the area. How could that be, she slowly moved across the room from where she had been gently pruning roses over to the small emergency control station. It worked both as a back up main station and for her to monitor such oddities like this that popped up. She carefully cycled through the screens till she found the radar screen, uplinking to the central command center of the base she watched passively as the war ships started to sprout smaller dots as transports her launched from the battle ships. Well it seemed that whoever it was, was not a friend among the slight problem that they would cause the shipping and everything else. "Go tell control to put out a general warning to all above ground towns to get to their shelters. Inform the other Water Cities of the situation. Any ships that are outbound are to report into the harbor to the safety of Inner Cove City. All ships outbound and can't get in within an hour must submerge below water."  
  
After she had made sure the younger cadet had hot tailed it out of her office with the news to central command center she switched over to public broadcasting from her own computer station. Picking up the mic from the secure storing in one of the small stash boxes she hooked the mic up before turning the camera upon the computer screen on. A small view box popping up showing her what she looked upon the TV screens across the city. Prepping herself a moment before she pressed in the password to take over all lines of communication in the city. An eternally patient smile rested on her face as she spoke. "Citizens of Aquan city. Due to uncertain circumstances the city must submerge under water as soon as possible. Due to the time limit it will only be an hour before the city sinks. At that point all entrances windows and any exits to buildings will be closed and water transports will be opened. I urge you all to stay where you are until the city submerges. At this point and time under global emergency all trade, businesses, schools and other services are closed. Police units are to switch to their amphibian gear. Thank you for your time, I will return with any emergency announcements." Waiting a moment or two, she cut the power to the broadcast networks and sighed a bit glad to be done with her job for the moment. She took a seat at her own command center to monitor the situation, watching with slight concern as more and more transports were pouring forth from the huge cruisers that waited above in high orbit. Obviously they wanted to take over the city with as much of the city intact as possible so the huge Orbital Turbo Cannon Lasers were held off from being fired. Now all she could do was watch and wait for what would happen next. As usual she left it to Inner Cove City as the most secure Water City of Gemini to make contact with any Hino Republic ships in the area or other planets.  
  
February 7, 3567. 12:16 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 2 Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Usagi had decided to sit in with Greg and Ami at the forward command mobile Head Quarters for the assault upon the second Outpost. Arrayed about the small base like structure that was set upon heavy treads were older hover and tread based tanks of different shapes and sizes incase any infantry broke into the area. Two light mecha had been placed upon escort duty as they were lacking any infantry mecha that normally filled in for such positions that went to the nameless standard mecha. Instead they had a Saint and a Victor mecha both small in structure and packing naught more then a few rounds of missiles and assault rifle they carried on their own. She absently fingered the small broach she had been given to her by the giant mecha the Angel Heart. Since she didn't really know how to bring it out and didn't want to look crazy she opted to stay with Greg and his command unit. The small HQ was a busy place as they stepped up their rather complex plans. With having to protect both David's lab and the first outpost, giving them only a battalion to use. Minako was in charge of the forces in this attack and had Greg as back up incase anything went wrong out there. For the most part it was perfect though, send in a squad of light mecha to assault the outpost and drawing them back to a narrow pass where heavy mecha with radar jammers and stealth generators would blow the pass up trapping them inside. While the light mecha would seal the path from the other side and jump jet out of the rocky cavern leaving them open to assault by assault mecha that would step to the edge of the cavern's topmost part and rain fire power down on the trapped mecha. Or at least that's how it was explained to her.  
  
Greg glanced over to Usagi who was sitting off to the side staring at the data. If he had anything to do he'd get her to help, unluckily they were fully staffed so his love's friend would have to wait as she was. With a slight shake of his head he glanced over the reports scrolling in from the squads and regiments moving across into their positions. This plan was going to turn out a lot better then their first assault mostly due to the fact there was a back up plan and they had an accurate count of the mecha at the Outpost. He toggled over to Minako without glancing down to the radio channel. "Minako...are your forces in position. The light mecha are ready and the two squads of heavy mecha are in stealth mode and ready."  
  
:Minako here, my assault mecha are almost in position we're coming up the back route and these damn boulders are making it hard for our mecha to get through but don't worry this is gonna be a brownie run compared to last mission!"  
  
Greg blinked a bit as he once again heard one of Minako's rather odd phrases. With a shake of his head he responded with a smile in his voice. "Alright Minako what's your ETA?"  
  
"I'd say in about ten minutes or so. Ugh these rocks are scratching up the paint on poor Gun Fox's armor...aww don't worry baby mommy will get you all fixed up with an all new paint job I got a new fashion mecha magazine. You'll be the cutest mecha on the battle field."  
  
"Alright Minako...Er...yeah I'll inform Alice of the attack time." He hurriedly cut communications with Minako before she realized Greg was listening and attempted to ask his opinion on new base paint. The girl was a little odd...but she was an amazing leader in combat...it seemed to be the other times like out of battle and before when people worried about her mental health. With a shake of his head he flipped over to the channel Alice and her small squadron was using for the mission.  
  
"Alice this is Greg. Start the attack in ten minutes. Remember anyone that falls on the way into the canyon is left behind...One light mecha can not jump jet with the extra load of a damaged mecha."  
  
"Of course Greg...we'll begin our attack soon. Alice out."  
  
February 7, 3567. 12:26 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 2 Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
The numbers finally switched to zero and a small alarm went off in her light mecha Sub Zero. Well it seemed that it was time to fight. Once more Ken was in her group in his mecha Wild Wings and the other two were twin Lightening Rods that boarded on Recon light mecha. She hated this smaller Sub Zero it was pathetic compared to her Guiding Light mecha, but she had to borrow it since it had jump jets and she volunteered for leading the group. She carefully set up the Sub Zero's sniper rifle laser, setting the tripod up upon the hill she leaned her mecha's head in towards it. The scope slowly extended till it connected with the chest of the Sub Zero, information from the sniper rifle's extended visual and sensor range fed into the mecha and she slowly moved till the head of an enemy Wild Fire came into view. A small smile ran across her face as she pressed down upon the sniper rifle's trigger, a highly condensed beam of energy shot forth from the rifle...striking the enemy mecha in the head. She brought up her free hand as the visual was filled with orange and red of explosions and fire. "All units attack, commence attack let's see what we can do to draw these bitches out for a play date."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Ken's Wild Wings let fly a barrage of long range missiles that would eventually pepper the enemy base and hit a few outer reaching defense structures. While he caused more pinpoint damage with the heavy assault rifle his light mecha held. The twin Lightning Rods on the other hand let loose with the only weapon other then the sub machine gun they had which was an ER Hybrid cannon that took up their entire right arm and used most of their energy just to use it. The ball of titanium with electricity and fire charging about the ball till it hit. Though it didn't just dent the wall, instead it's impact speed sent it crashing through the wall and into another one of the mecha. Finally the enemies at the base got the picture that they were under attack. Unluckily they were smarter then their predecessors and only launched a part of their compliment to deal with the four light mecha. "Oh shit, everyone pull back towards the canyon we'll take what we can for the trap."  
  
The two Lightening Rods pulled back first, towards the canyon, firing a shot from the hybrid cannon now and again when they reloaded. Though it did little more then go through the compound's wall and out the other side or miss high or low. Alice on the other hand quickly disconnected the sniper rifle from her Sub Zero and brought up it's only other weapon. The fog generators, a fine mist started to fill the air as it issued itself from vents in the arms, legs, and chest area. Within only a few minutes the whole area they were in was coated, so once more they began to retreat. Her mecha jolted every once in a while when one of the enemy mecha scored a lucky hit through the fog. One such shot hit her mecha in the sniper arm, completely searing through the armor like a hot knife exposing gears and structural bone of the mecha. 'Dammit there goes any attacking ability.' While holding the damaged gun arm with her free hand she continued to move back in the fog she continued to generate.  
  
"This is Max, Jeff and I have reached the cavern what shall we do Alice?"  
  
Alice grunted under as a heavy laser pierced the fog and struck her mecha in the head, visual became slightly fuzzy from the camera damage. With a slight curse she switched over to another monitor upon the mecha and the view became clear again. "Max, Jeff take out the exit to the chasm, we'll be there shortly." She glanced over to the Wild Wings that was but a shadowy form in the fog as it lifted wings they doubled as the missile launchers. Once more they were lifted upwards and all the missile launcher's armored plates slipped away and another barrage of long range missiles flew through the fog. Screeching metal rang through the fog indicating that some of the missiles hit the mecha from the outpost. Which also meant they were getting closer, she decided it was time for Ken and herself to check out for the time being.  
  
"Let's move out Ken those mecha are way too close if your missiles hit."  
  
"Roger captain."  
  
Alice engaged her jump jets, the blue flames shot forth from the jet boosters that were mainly in the feet of her mecha. Though as she eased back the blue flames directed from the knee area as the Sub Zero floated backwards into the chasm. Ken came back out of the fog a moment later upon jet boosters as well upon the Wings of his mecha. That was the weakness of the Wild Wings she supposed, take out the wings and the Wild Wings was defenseless. She noted the fact Ken was lacking the assault rifle he had earlier and the hand was sparking and somewhat mangled. "Alright let's go!" Once more she engaged the fog generator before boosting her mecha up the cliffs at full burn, Ken right next to her. When they reached the top, they quickly moved through the ranks of Assault mecha resting atop the cliff.  
  
"Good work Alice, all your mecha have made it up and the enemies have been lured in thanks to your fog."  
  
"Thank you General Minako."  
  
February 7, 3567. 1:10 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 2 Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Minako smiled as the ground under her Gun Fox's feet rumbled a bit as her Heavy mecha force hit the outer edges of the canyon...a fine cloud of dust slowly rose up above the mist that was still coming up from the ground. Quickly she toggled over to her Heavy mecha commander. "Begin the assault on the outpost, breach their defenses. My group will be down there as soon as we can. The undamaged light mecha will be down with the reserve medium mecha. The infantry and engineers are on the other side of the field with the HQ waiting for us."  
  
"Acknowledged, forces are moving in now."  
  
Minako took the heavy sounds of metal on metal and energy charges passing by some of their group from the base defenses. Huge turrets slowly raised themselves from the ground and then moved forwards to lean right behind the defenses. The outpost lay down a withering counter strike upon the heavy mecha group, Minako watched in horror from the top of the ridge as at least a third of the heavy mecha force fell to it's knees before they managed to pull back. Into the forest and behind any type of cover they could take that might stand up to or confuse the defenses for the moment. "Oh shit what are we going to do now." Minako grumbled under her breath before turning her attention to the small mecha force only a squadron or two sitting down below them, moving about through the slightly dissipated fog. They probably had no clue of the problems they were about to face.  
  
"Alright time to hit the fish in the barrel. Try to just take out the arms and long range weapons we can come back for them later. We need to get there to help support the heavy mecha, communications call in the Thunder's Fury. Tell them we need a bombardment on those defenses we can't punch through. She turned her Gun Fox from the few mecha below and with most of her company of assault mecha she made her way down the hill towards the main fight that was starting to take place. The withering defense fire was replied by scant and few missiles or beams of energy from her company.  
  
"Minako this is Jess, I patched through with the Thunder's Fury they say they'll be here as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks Jess" She tapped a few buttons upon the keyboard and dialed into all frequencies across the area from her own unit to the HQ across the valley. "Light mecha take up areas that you can easily hide behind from those defenses and strike from long range. All assault and heavy mecha fire back when you can, just keep them occupied till the Fury gets here." With a soft sigh she moved her mecha down into the forest that ranged just below the canyon like hill they were upon. Once more the enemy had hit them back harder then expected. She raised the Gun Fox's left arm just as a mortar slowly spiraled downwards, her left arm's muzzle flashed as she launched a hybrid cannon shot which went directly into a defending Mirage Sniper's head and out the other. Sending the medium mecha tumbling off of the wall it had been about to set up on. Time seemed to slow down as she heard the distinct whistling of a mortar coming in. The anti-mecha artillery wasn't particularly accurate but when it hit, it could take out a mecha almost certainly.  
  
"Oh god Minako eject! Eject!" Her mouth suddenly felt dry as her right hand moved towards the eject button, her finger broke through the glass covering just as her mecha was consumed in fiery orange death. The fierce wind from the explosion caused nearby mecha to falter ever so slightly, and more artillery shells were starting to rain down upon the mecha keeping them pinned where they were or withdrawing. The last thing Minako felt was extreme pain within her right arm as it was literally incinerated from her body...a moment later she felt the incoming heat, closing her eyes. She accepted this death with the grace of one that knew they had lived out a life of worth to herself and those around her.  
  
It was now up to Alice as the commanding officer even in her damaged Sub Zero to take control of the troops, the heavy mecha officer was taking care of his own downed comrades. She dialed into the surrounding units as was her duty. "All units cease fire and take cover! Don't dare fire and give those mortar units your coordinates. Withdraw any damaged mecha with still living pilots, we're gonna have to wait for the Fury to give us some help."  
  
"What about general Minako?" One of the younger pilots asked innocently as he withdrew his Titan from the mortar's range.  
  
"We can't worry about her right now...we have to save ourselves, now can it and follow orders." Alice grumbled slightly as she moved the already heavily damaged Subzero further into the foliage, resisting the urge to use the fog machines since that would simply give the enemy a clue that enemy were hiding there. Through the communications officer Jess she patched herself through to Greg...this whole battle was going wrong and she needed to know why.  
  
"Greg...Minako just bought the farm out there, mortar fire took her mecha out completely...What do you want us to do? I repeat Minako just bought the farm and we're really taking a pounding, don't know how much longer we can last!"  
  
February 7, 3567. 3:27 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 2 Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
There was silence upon the other line as the entire HQ seemed to fall into silence...Minako...probably the most energetic person and strong willed other then Lita herself had fallen to enemy fire. Greg shook his head a moment as he updated his battle screen. Why hadn't any of the recon fighters or the Hino reports stated anything about mass weaponry of this caliber. The newest data were six turbo cannons that would fit upon a war frigate along with a single mortar defense system. Which really consisted of eight giant mortar cannons all in a block upon a rotating platform. Able to fire independently or all at once it was a deadly defensive weapon. This gave them no other option other then a quick strike from the Fury, though that might not even do it. "Oh god...we'll all die if we push any further." He muttered into his hands, more to himself then anyone else.  
  
Ami moved over to Greg, who was silently sobbing, Minako had been like a sister as she had been with them since the start. She was unsure what to do at the present moment other then to tell the whole company to hold out of Mortar range. She glanced down at Greg with a slight shuddering sigh, no she wouldn't make him take command in such a state. Clearing her throat she carefully lifted the comm link from Greg's head to her own.  
  
"Alice...this is Ami, Greg's not able to do his duty at the moment."  
  
"Understood Ami..." There was a brief pause on the other line and the sound of a nearby explosion before Alice continued on. "Your orders?"  
  
Ami glanced over at the small field display where at least ten units lay red indicating both pilot death and mecha down, while another twenty some ranged from pure yellow of mecha down and ejected pilot to a greenish yellow of pilot injured along with mecha. That was mostly the heavy mecha force that got the bad end of the attack, she had another thirty-assault mecha that were in the green. If they engaged though she knew at least half would drop before they could fire off a shot. The lighter medium and light mecha numbered in the twenties and their casualties ranged in the thirties. None had actually gone down luckily, after looking over it once more. There was only one way that they would be able to do this without losing any more people. "Alice...pull all the way back out of mortar range, drag any mecha that's downed with a pilot leave the rest..." The word of abandon the dead to their mecha graves such as Minako was left heavily in the air. Neither Ami nor Alice wanted to speak of what they were doing to the pilots that had died, leaving them without burial.  
  
"Roger that command, withdrawing to point Zeta to await further instructions and start repairs if possible."  
  
Ami sighed slightly as she called in the anti-mecha infantry she had waiting around the HQ, the enemy now had free range of the territory and if they found the HQ out here it was almost defenseless with but a few mecha. "Colonel Locasalle spread your infantry and anti-mecha tanks out in a defensive pattern. We need to secure the perimeter, the mecha can't help us if the enemy decides to take a swing at us."  
  
The line went dead a moment before a gruff reply of someone that sounded as though he had seen more then his share of military combat. "I'm all over it Miss. Ami." With that the connection was cut, a moment later the sound of machinery being moved about outside penetrated even the "soundproof" walls of the mobile head quarters.  
  
Usagi looked on with something of a sigh as this nightmare had gone from bad to worse. She had only met Minako once and she loved the ever enthusiastic girl, the other pilots that had died she felt sorry for. Though she could not feel as bad about them as she did about Minako. After a few moments of thought she glanced downwards at the small broach clipped to her shirt wondering briefly if the Tenshi Heart could do what all legendary mecha were supposed to be able to do, take the odds sent against them and throw them to hell. With a quivering sigh she decided even if she looked stupid trying to call out the Heart, she had to try or more pilots would lose their lives. Without a word to the others she picked herself up out of her seat and moved to the door. A small wave of her security card and the large blast proof door opened up to allow her into the chill of the night. She moved down out of the area that anyone could get hurt from a mecha coming in, and the pulled forth the broach. Gently rubbing upon the crystal, wondering how to make the Tenshi Heart appear. 'Tenshi Heart...this sounds really stupid but I need you now, people are dying and I need to do something before more lose their lives. Please help me break the base, before more people die.' She was briefly aware of the crystal glowing a moment before she heard the screams of the nearby infantry, the pristine white mecha appeared from thin air almost like a ghost for a moment but it quickly took solid form in front of the all but awed Usagi.  
  
"My princess you called for me... I have come." One of it's huge hands slowly moved down to her, the katana she had seen it holding the first time was upon it's back for the moment. Usa stared dumbly at the hand a moment before she stepped up onto it. The first thing she noticed was the cool breeze of the night time sky, though it took her only a moment to realize she was being carried to the open cockpit. With a sharp clink the armored hand came in contact just below the cockpit so she could step right in, which she did. A sense of urgency filled her, though she couldn't quite place why something was troubling her so.  
  
"Princess Serenity, we must go now..."  
  
She was still getting used to the voice in head all the time, but that was really ok it felt better having a partner then just a hunk of technology that simply responded with that ever calm voice no matter what the situation. With a slight smile, she pressed the engage button, and the huge wings started to burn a bright blue as she literally put her mecha into a surfing mode. The huge white mecha, was past the defensive's first line in moments leaving startled allied infantry staring at the giant angel hurtling towards the outpost. As she moved she moved the Avian upwards the first lasers started to try to hit her, though her mecha was just too agile as it moved back and forth like a ballerina through the now intense fire of the enemy outpost. Her comm link was going off probably from both sides trying to page her as to what the hell she was doing. Absently she answered the call from the outpost first, just as she fired off a shot with the Avian cannon, which blasted through a major section of the armored wall, taking down a turret via the strength of the energy wash.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing! This isn't possible! We will gun you down!"  
  
"Fell free to try...I will avenge those you have killed."  
  
She felt the slight battering about in the cockpit as the lasers briefly converged upon her, somewhere she knew the mecha should have been turned to scrap. Yet the Heart simply shrugged the attacks off with but a dent where they had made impact on the armor. She moved the ER Sniping laser into position to the last laser cannon upon the wall she was heading for. A moment later she had a positive lock, at the same time her own mecha warned of incoming mortar fire. Usa could have cared less she refused to move for the weapon that killed Minako she would not run from death. Without a moment's hesitation she pulled the trigger, the whole arm jerked backwards as the weapon went off, firing a highly destructive beam right through the control cockpit of the laser cannon. At that point two things happened, the first was the whole laser cannon started to fall over as it's control center was taken out therefore ridding it of all sense of balance and it fell limply over the wall crushing the armored wall inwards. The other was the multiple mortar shells that fell onto her mecha causing a shock wave of orange and red of death to fly outwards ripping up the ground and everything else around the Tenshi Angel. The smoke didn't even have a chance to clear when Usa chose to retaliate, she quickly picked out multiple targets for the long range missiles that the wings held within them. She hit the fire button once all the locks were confirmed, the shielding compartments for the missiles slid back. A moment later a spray of missiles launched from the wings on a jet of white. A moment later the brief screams of men inside the base, she moved her mecha forwards out of the smoke, the armor still gleaming white. This suit was unreal, it was able to decimate a base and take mortar strikes without so much as a scratch. Then again this was one of the legendary suits of armor, the only other known in existence was the Fire Phoenix and it was rarely ever used in battle.  
  
Alice stared in amazement as the glowing white suit like an angel of death come for it's prey totally decimated the enemy base. Finally she realized that they had the advantage with most attention centered upon this new threat that barely took a hit from the most powerful anti-mecha weapons.  
  
"All mecha attack, assault mecha take first line, all operational heavy mecha act as support group. Medium and light mecha escort Assault mecha again infantry and anti-mecha tanks. Jess call up Greg and Ami tell him to dispatch infantry and engineers along with military medics and recovery teams for downed mecha." A slight smile crossed Alice's face as she moved the Sub Zero towards the base right behind an Iron Fist while keeping tabs on the other mecha in her group.  
  
Usa watched in slight fascination as the huge metal doors, slightly destroyed by her missiles before hand which had struck and knocked out a good fraction of anything on the walls. With something of guidance from the Tenshi Heart itself the huge cannon that was hidden under the arm itself upon the left arm slowly popped out. It had a heart shaped muzzle and seemed to fire in all directions from the look of it. A wide range elimination weapon? She lacked time to figure out, instead she pressed the firing button, as she did good thoughts and happy memories suddenly flooded through her mind as the huge beam lashed out turning into a rainbow as it moved over the base. Mecha that were moving towards her withered under the mental assault. To allies it brought out the best of feelings, unless the person was truly evil, while enemies saw all that was wrong with their ways. It incapacitated them long enough for Shieldien and Commando forces to over run the enemy forces. By the time the enemy mecha pilot's recovered they had a gun of muzzle of some sort pressed against the cockpit ready to incinerate them if they so far as dared to move.  
  
"Whoever you are thanks a lot."  
  
Usa was slightly surprised when Ami's voice came through her comm link, it caught her off guard for a moment. Though a smile soon replaced her confused expression after a moment of thought she decided to answer Ami by putting herself on vid phone. "Why you're welcome Ames! Anything for a friend in need!" Usa finished by sticking her fingers out in a peace sign while a huge grin was plastered upon her face.  
  
The mecha's pilot momentarily surprised Ami. 'Where did Usa get such a powerful mecha?' She shoved the question away for later when they had more time for such trivial things. For the moment they had to secure the base completely and then try to rig it with some sort of defense till Hino Republic forces could come to repair it wholly. That and the sad mission of recovering the bodies of fallen Commandos and Shieldiens that scattered the battlefield yet in their mecha. "Hmmm I should have figured as much Usa, anyway if you'd be so kind to help us with battle field clean up..."  
  
"Sure thin Ames, don't worry...I'm sure we'll find some survivors..." Though she didn't really believe it herself she wanted to believe that maybe Minako had somehow survived the death that fate had handed her.  
  
"Yeah...bet there are a few people aren't as fragile as some would have us believe." With a quiet chuckle Ami cut out, and moved back over to Greg who hadn't so much as moved since his closest thing to a younger sister was wiped off the face of Bellius.  
  
Well now have I really killed off my favorite char in sailor moon next to Ami? Well you'll just have to wait for next chapter and I could reaaallly use those reviews to motivate me of course... 


	8. Emperor's Black Sword Part 2

Raven's Feathers  
  
Emperor's Black Sword ( Part 2 )  
  
February 7, 3567. 7:03 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outer edge's of Outpost 2  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
The steady ride upon the somewhat intact road turned bumpy as the huge cargo truck that could carry a mecha moved off down into the mortar destroyed land, the huge treaded wheels of the cargo truck moving up and down as they hit the huge pot holes. Or in some cases literally went into them before coming out the other side. Greg and Ami were currently taking up the passenger seats of the huge truck while one of the engineers drove the truck. Another two engineers were sitting in the crane compartment at the back of the truck, which was used to life heavily damaged mecha onto the flatbed. The huge wheels turned up dust as they cruised through the area looking for Minako's Gun Fox or what might remain of the damaged mecha.  
  
Ami glanced over to her lover in slight worry, Greg had taken a mental beating by the defeat from enemy tactics. Not to mention he lost a sister in the battle, her small arm moved over Greg's shoulder pulling him into a gentle hug while she leaned over to him. Pressing her lips to his ear in a gentle manner the intimacy was lost by the slight grunt of the driver. Ami chose to ignore it as she muttered a few words into Greg's ear. "Don't worry so much...we'll find her I promise." She gave him a slight smile, which he was currently unresponsive too, instead he just stared out the window at the passing landscape. Now and again they would pass by another cargo truck which would be loading up a limp mecha onto the bed on back via the crane. Other times it was one of the rarely ever seen Engineering Mecha, which was a bright yellow and white. Instead of weapons and tools of war, the arms held a giant grasping arm, which doubled as it's only defense and upon the other arm it held a variety of tools. She watched as long as the engineering mecha were in view, it was amazing how they repaired the mecha enough to get it functional.  
  
'Minako...where are you?' Greg sighed as he watched the truck's radar system for any type of metal that might come into range. Every time it did though his hopes would go up only to be shot down as they passed another flat bed. The whole area was a giant scavenger hunt for downed mecha and wandering pilots, they were only being given a limited time to do this since the next phase of the assault was already beginning. The Fury and Reunion were already doing light bombing runs on the garrison, so the mecha would need to be deployed soon. "Yeah...Ami...we'll find her." He felt the words pass through his lips more then him actually speaking them. It was as if some other person had taken control of his mouth. His green eyes stared outwards just as he spotted a hulking blackened form to the right.  
  
"Jefferds over there!" Greg's dull eyes turned to a vibrant green once he spotted the decaying form of a Gun Fox off to the side even from the distance it looked horribly mangled. With only the body still intact and barely at that. He had to brace his hand against the cabin's handle to the door to keep himself from falling over onto Ami.  
  
The sight on Greg's face was enough to keep Ami happy the rest of the way over to the burned out mecha. She quickly pulled forth the small medic kit from underneath the seat once she felt the huge monster of a truck come to a stop. The warm arid wind blew into the cabin of the truck once Greg had opened the door, it smelled faintly of blood and burned metal. Not the most pleasant smell but she could put up with it, hopefully Minako would still be alive though taking one look at the mecha, pierced through in just about every place but the upper chest area. She felt herself doubting that, pulling herself over to the door, she slide down the long ladder down to the ground. The rough black tires stood a good four or five times her height. "Greg hold on!" She yelled noting he was on top of the mecha already trying to pull the charred armored door open.  
  
The mecha was so horribly weakened by the damage it had taken the legs of the mecha and lower arms were no where in sight. In all likelihood they were literally vaporized in the backwash of the mortar strike, the only saving grace his poor Minako might have was she was in an assault mecha. Even if it was a light one at that, he clawed at the mecha's armored door, or more like a plate at this point. Eventually he pulled through it, and started to peel the armor open. When he revealed what was inside though, caused Greg to gasp as he felt his hands drop to his side. Minako was in there but she looked horribly mangled. Her whole right arm was missing from just above her elbow and down from there. It looked as if it had bled shut, her blood was all over the cabin and some of her hair had been melted off. Leaving her with shorter hair then he last remembered. Her mecha uniform barely clinging to her small form. The rest of her body was covered by bad burns and deep cuts that had been for the most part resealed by the intense heat. His eyes moved down to her chest, watching it rise and fall in gentle motions, that's all he needed. Picking his head up from the opening in the armor he called back to Ami and the Jefferds. "She's alive call a medical crew!"  
  
Jefferds stared at Greg stupidly a moment, no one survived a full on mortar blast unless you were in that magical mecha. A moment later though he dove back into the truck and dialed up the MEMR team or Mobile Emergency Medical Rescue Team. He shoved the comm link onto his head as he spoke in a somewhat uneven voice. "This is Jefferds, flat bed thirty one...We need a team out here right away. Minako Aino survived somehow but she's in pretty bad condition."  
  
"Roger that Jefferds, Team eight is on there way now."  
  
Ami didn't falter a step seeing that Jefferds was upon the task of calling up a medical team. Instead she clambered up the side of the heavily damaged mecha, fear in her eyes from what she might see. Just looking at Greg's paled face she knew it couldn't be good. "Greg help me get the door open I can at least stabilize her before the medical team arrives."  
  
"Alright Ami." A small smile crossed Greg's slightly dazed face as he took a side of the partially peeled armor and Ami took the other, and together they began to pull at the armor. Even charred as it was, it was hard work pulling it and bending it since it was pure titanium almost. Heat from the mortar blast was still within the mecha at least giving them an easier time of pulling it apart. Till they could fit Ami into the cockpit since she had the smallest frame.  
  
Once she dropped herself down into the compartment, she quickly moved her hands across Minako in a soothing motion while checking for any breaks. Somehow there weren't any breaks, or at least none she could feel by sense of touch. With a slight shrug of her head, she pulled off the remains of the safety harness from Minako before starting to administer of pain killers and bandaging up the still bleeding wounds.  
  
"How is she Ami?"  
  
"Unconscience but she seems to be stable..."  
  
"The Medical team is almost here better get out of there so they can do their work."  
  
"Right."  
  
With a soft sigh, Ami touched Minako's face for a moment before she hoisted herself back out of the remains of the cockpit. On the way though, she noted a small glowing pearl of gold. Figuring Minako would probably want it when she woke up and the salvage crew probably wouldn't bother to look for anything since the mecha was so scrapped. Carefully placing the pearl into one of her pockets before getting out just in time to clear the way for the MEMR team to take over.  
  
February 7, 3567. 5:03 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Just out of Gemini Airspace  
  
Nega Empire Flagship Witch's Lightning, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Sir...the drop ships are away and headed towards Gemini. We have encountered no counter strike other then a few planetary defense cannons near the Water City Inner Cove City. All other water cities have submerged underwater leaving the land districts completely abandoned." The senior intelligence officer looked down from the screen that was connected to Malachite's personal chambers. The general only required updates now and again from the bridge since the captain could handle everything himself.  
  
"I figured as much, once they see trouble those damned Gemini put their heads underwater and hope that it goes away. Drop the prefabricated Garrison where you think it would be best strategically then have the land mecha raze all the towns aflame or just blast them apart I don't care what you do. Equip the Shooting Star and Black Arrow Aero Fighters with depth charges to remind them we're still up here neh?" With some of a sadistic smile he keyed off the transmission. Though a new one took it's place a moment later, this one blinking urgently to be connected. He pondered a moment before accepting the transmission, not to his surprise it was the Vice General Diamond.  
  
"What is it you want Diamond." Malachite asked in a bored tone as he glanced down at his fingernails waiting for his usually out of line subordinate to get on with what he wanted this time. If not for the fact the man was so good in a mecha and at strategy he would have been executed for treason to an executive officer a long time ago.  
  
Diamond had something of a bustling anger about him even though he kept it closed off from his face for the moment. "Why did you order the mecha to attack the towns. The people live there! What will happen after we take over? They will not be loyal to us if we burn down their homes, we can not create a home for everyone if there is rebellion and distention within the planets."  
  
He heard this all before from the younger man. He seemed to want to actually protect the people and that made him weak. "Look Diamond, we are merely setting an example to those that are in the sea if they don't comply. Gemini's power does not rest upon the land but in the sea. If they give up we have the planet."  
  
"It does not matter! Show of power is nothing Malachite! If we kill the people and the homes they once lived in they will be more against us then ever!" Diamond's perfectly controlled face soon turned to anger at his senior officer's decision.  
  
Malachite closed his eyes a moment as if debating Diamond's words before going on. "That is Grand Overlord Malachite to you Vice-General Diamond." He made sure to empathize the Vice part of Diamond's title. "The plan will go on as continued as are my wishes."  
  
"Very well Grand Overlord, but my battalion the Diamond Destroyers will have no part of your killing field! Any mecha that steps into the area my Battalion is controlling will be shot through if they try to raze any town under our rule!" Diamond stated with a defiant glare just hoping in some way for Malachite to respond to him with a challenge.  
  
"Hn...do as you wish Diamond, this will be reported though." With a tired sigh he disconnected himself from Diamond, the young man could be such a pain at times.  
  
February 12, 3567. 2:01 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Outpost 2 Emergency Medical Ward  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Usagi had long ago take up a place upon Darien's chest for a resting place, since they had been there since early the morning before and the mornings before that while Minako was in intensive surgery as they tired to save her life. When Ami and Greg had brought her back a few days ago she was just barely alive, and now they were simply waiting for her to get out of her second surgery.  
  
This one was to replace the right half of her arm she lost in the attack so she could hopefully pilot a mecha again. That was probably a mecha pilot's worst fear, never being able to pilot again. Usagi glanced up to Darien, who was fast asleep, his head lulled back against the makeshift hospital's white washed walls. It felt so nice to be resting against Darien. On the other hand the reason they were here was rather depressing. Minako had already been through the regeneration tank, then had multiple blood infusions followed by the surgery she was having now. With a tired sigh she pulled herself from Darien's hands in a gentle fashion, setting them back down upon his stomach after she was done.  
  
Just as she got settled into Darien rather orderly looking doctor pushed through the door of that led into the emergency rooms, blood stained parts of the sleeve near the cuff though he didn't seem to notice. Within his hands he held a large clipboard. Without even glancing upwards he started asking for names. "Anyone related to Minako Aino here, well?"  
  
Usagi was up like a rocket, in the process she had elbowed Darien in the chest and moved towards the doctor. "Yes, I'm her friend how is she?"  
  
The doctor barely even motioned to the fact he knew she was there. Instead he glanced down at the clipboard in hand as if to make sure he wasn't missing some piece of information. In this time Darien had gotten up and moved to stand behind Usagi while rubbing his somewhat tender ribs. "Well somehow she survived the operations. We attached the special military grade limb replacement to her arm that was mangled." An apologetic smile came to the man's face though it really didn't reach his eyes. "Regardless she'll never be able to pilot a mecha again without a highly advanced interface system."  
  
Usagi nodded, Minako would want to know right away...if she already didn't know... "Doctor. Where is Minako's room, if it's ok...I'd like to talk to her..."  
  
He simply shook his head at this. "I'm sorry but she just came out of surgery a few moments ago and will need time to sleep. I will call you when I deem her able to handle any guests." With a curt nod the doctor turned away from them and disappeared back into the double doors.  
  
Usagi threw herself around Darien, pressing her head into his chest as she felt silver tears rolling down her cheek. "Darien...what do we tell Minako...and the others. This shouldn't have happened. If I had engaged my mecha earlier she would have lived and none of this would have happened!"  
  
A mere grunt came forth from him as he was practically strangled by the small wisp of a girl. "Don't worry Usagi...no one blames you. We'll find a way around this." He carefully placed his arms about her and just held onto her as she cried freely.  
  
February 18, 3567. 11:35 PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire  
  
Beryl took one last look at the fighting that had gone on across her computer's side screen. The white and silver mecha was extraordinary in battle it took on a squad of Alpha Wave mecha without so much as a dent. 'Could this be the dark armor...hiding as the light.' A soft frown flickered across her face before she returned her attention back to the Alpha Wave's commander.  
  
"So Commander, you wish to buy your way out of the hell hole you got yourself into by giving me this...silver mecha and the girl you claim pilots it." She simply raised an eyebrow and placed on a disinterested face.  
  
The bulky man at the other end shuffled his feet slightly before giving something of a nod. "It'sa...one of 'dem legendury Armours ya know. It can fight fer da guud or evil dependin on da pilut's heart ja know. If yous cern turns hur to the durkness she'll be a powerful ally ta ya."  
  
Yes indeed, maybe this girl wielded the great power she wanted. If this mecha could tear through the other mecha as it had been doing...well she could turn the girl to the Nega Empire's use. "Very well Commander...I will send Two, War Fist class cruisers to pick up your men or what remains upon March 18th and you spring the trap. We will take the girl and I will turn her into Shiva the destroyer."  
  
"Vury guud yours excelluncy we'll have hur fer ya." With a small bow the commander of Alpha Wave disappeared from the comm link. All but happy that his plan worked out, now just to spring a trap upon the silver and white mecha that had plagued the battle field for far too long.  
  
"So Shiva the destroyer...have you really inhabited the body of one so pure. No matter I will reawaken your soul from where it rests within the girl. Instead of ushering in the new world of peace as prophesied you will usher in the death of the planets that oppose the dark powers." A wicked smile moved across her face before she disappeared to take care of the preparations that would be needed to reawaken Shiva the soul yet at rest. Put to sleep long ago during the peace of the last kingdom due to fear of those in power.  
  
March 18, 3567. 9:04 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Garrison, Patrol Area  
  
Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Here that Usa girl, we have a landing craft coming down a few miles from your sector. Remember, even though we routed Alpha Wave they still have a whole battalion somewhere on the planet. Take Kunzite and Minako with you. I don't think it's anything, at best it can hold seven mecha." Greg called in from the Garrison's communications station. The first thing the was placed back online even if it was all jury rigged with downed mecha and parts from the two outposts.  
  
Usagi grinned a tad as she surfed through the comm channels a moment till she got the one Greg was on. "Sure thing Greg, but if we do this. Minako want you to make us our favorite late night snack!" She could almost imagine the grimace that would be appearing upon Greg's face at the moment.  
  
"And I want extra chocolate on mine!" Minako chimed into the channel once she realized Greg had called. Even after losing her arm she had gotten an integrated system installed into a new Gun Fox Lita had ordered especially for her as a get well present.  
  
"Alright alright...." A slightly mock sigh came across the channel as Greg gave up even trying to fight the two sugar dependant girls. "Triple Chocolate Cake for the both of you." With a slight grunt he started to call Lita.  
  
Before he could though Usa came back on the line as she moved her mecha towards the position that Greg had marked upon the Tenshi Angel's mapping system. Followed by a flanking Minako and Kunzite. "No getting Lita to help you, bum! We want all your work!"  
  
A few moments later the connection to the base went dead, though it went unnoticed by the three, they continued to move towards the destined point. Simply using mecha to mecha communications, which wouldn't be jammed. They never knew what hit them, one moment they came out into an open field. The next moment if was filled with enemy mecha, the remains of Alpha Wave.  
  
"Oh shit...Minako contact the Garrison, we'll gonna need reinforcements. Kunzite protect Minako I'll handle as many as I can." Usagi pulled the Angel about as the sensors started picking up multiple contacts, it was pointless for the computer to read off the types that it identified positively as enemy. Instead letting Usagi do the work. The sound of Kunzite's mecha firing off rounds barely caught her attention. Instead she was concentrated on the enemy moving in, in huge waves. Switching from the sword to the Avian cannon and back again. Yet they just kept coming. "Minako how's Headquarters coming with those reinforcements!"  
  
"We're fucking jammed! Every damn channel we're screwed. Kunzite!" Minako screamed as the Royal Guard class mecha went down with a smoking hole in it's shoulder. It was too late to do anything else now. A moment later an enemy mecha had placed the muzzle of a very large laser into her mecha's cockpit. A slight grunt left her lips as she was thrown forwards from the contact, though the seatbelt kept her from flying into the cockpit's hard metal too much.  
  
"Something's wrong, I can't raise anyone from the patrol party sir." A young ensign glanced up from the lower area of the command tower to the higher up area where Lita and Greg were standing. Greg had been whining for Lita to make the cake for him. The report though brought both twins to full attention as they simultaneously shouted. "What!?"  
  
"The commander of the garrison glanced over the reading from the ensign's computer screen before turning back to Lita and Greg. "The whole area seems to be jammed, it just went up a moment ago."  
  
"Commander you're not gonna like this..." The head operator of radar called down from the radar controls section off to the side of the round tower also within the crew pit and below the command deck. "Four barges are coming in through the atmosphere. Big enough to hold a company or two of mecha. There weight indicates they're all empty cause of the speed they're coming in at...that's funny."  
  
Lita's eyes widened, that was it, Alpha Wave was finally pulling out and they were probably taking Usagi, Minako and Kunzite with them! "Scramble all mecha, radio Outposts one and two for back up. Radio the Flagship tell him there must be some type of transport or war ships on the other side of the planet! That's the only way they could have gotten in without radar detecting them. Oh shit this is bad, get Darien after that tell him we have trouble." It seemed the base came alive all around them, the once dormant mecha bay suddenly became active as they glowing eyes of mecha suddenly appeared. The wall defenses came online as giant spotlights started to move throughout the forest as best they could looking for enemy troops or hidden mecha.  
  
One of the mecha stationed near the edge of the forced turned back to the commander. There was an exchange that neither the silent Minako nor could Usagi who was fuming at the moment hear. Though it was apparent the whole force would be moving out. For in the sky four huge barges came down within the field and opened up their loading hatches once they touched down.  
  
Finally the leader of the mecha moved towards Usagi, dragging Minako's mecha with the gun still upon the chest. "Now, we have orders to bring you along. Since you won't cooperate willingly, we will bring this girl along and if you do not get into that small shuttle at once she will be blown to bits. I know you don't want that for your friend...."  
  
"No Usagi, just go!...Don't worry I'll be fine I'll be abl." A scream reached the radio as the leader's mecha cuffed the cockpit area with a giant metal fist sending Minako bouncing about the cockpit. It must have knocked her out for a moment later the mecha slumped into the larger mecha's arms. "Now we'd like you to come with us...please drop your weapons...or the girl will be shot down."  
  
She'd never let her friends be hurt because of her, it was a promise she had made to herself after Jaz and the others were killed back when they were first escaping...To do anything else, they'd kill Minako. With a defeated sigh, she moved her mecha into the smaller transport shuttle with two mecha at her side. Followed by the leader's mecha and an unconscience Gun Fox. The huge transports were taking off just as their own shuttle left the ground. Kunzite was left behind, still trying to shake off the dregs of unconscienceness from being hit so hard. He glanced upwards just in time to see the enemy disappearing into the area.  
  
"Base this is Kunzite...my mecha is disabled for the most part but I think I can make it back to base. The girls are gone, I assume the transports took them." He grunted as he carefully moved the mecha about trying to pull it back up to it's full upright position.  
  
"Yeah. Greg muttered as he saw the incoming call from Andrew onboard the Flagship. He received another grim message from the captain of the ship.  
  
"We just got around planet. The enemy jumped out a moment before we got there, I assume all lethal forces have withdrawn from Bellius. I will send down transport ships for all troops, we'll be moving out soon neh?"  
  
"Yeah...probably. Well thanks for trying Andrew." With a sigh he pushed the button to bring up Darien's urgent call along with about twenty others. Why was it always his shift that the shit hit the fan. Did fate love him that much?  
  
March 18, 3567? Time Unknown, Hino Republic, Unknown Space Sector, Gun Ship Final Proctal  
  
Unknown Zone of control  
  
"We must soon be ready, Haruka, Michelle. Beryl is awakening Shiva within the Princess." Setsuna calmly stated as she glanced over from the time orb she held within her two hands as she usually did when meditating. It was a hard thing to do within the mecha bay from all the oils and smell of coolant that was within the air at all times. That combined with the steady chill from the slight leaks of the gun ship despite it's small size compared to most other ships large enough to fight other capital ships and carry mecha.  
  
Haruka glanced up from her work upon her own mecha, one of the legendary mecha of old that had been lost over time. If not for Setsuna she nor Michelle would have found their own mecha to help the older woman. Behind them stood the Tenshi Wind, Tenshi Ocean and Tenshi Time. The patterns of color going from a pale yellow on Haruka's mecha. To the ocean blue of Michelle's mecha and finally the royal purple upon Setsuna's own mecha. It was an impressive array of powerful equipment and even though the mecha insisted they were in perfect condition, Haruka would still go at them with a wrench and repair kit now and again after a battle.  
  
"You mean Beryl plans to reawaken Hotaru..." Michelle chimed in, her voice ever calming to the ever hyper Haruka.  
  
"In a way yes...Hotaru was never meant to be awakened...not like this. Instead Beryl plans to use the princess as a conduct to bring forth Hotaru's purely evil side. Oddly enough Hotaru's soul rests within the princess living in what seems to be a symbiotic relationship with the princesses...Beryl will resurrect only Hotaru's purely evil side Shiva. Place Shiva in control of both the Princess's soul and Hotaru's good side." Setsuna simply stated, though she hated giving away everything of the future. It was necessary for the two she had come to regard as allies and comrades in arms to know everything that was going on.  
  
"So what will happen after that bitch revives Shiva...will we be able to save..." Haruka was cut off by Setsuna's out thrust hand.  
  
"I do not know, time is yet forever shifting. All I know is we must depart from this place and return to the inner sphere of planets. We will meet up with Princess Rei as she is the second in command under Minako of the legendary mecha."  
  
Michelle's eyes widened slightly at the statement. "Does that mean Minako too..."  
  
"I do not know...I just know that now Rei has the only active legendary mecha, there fore until The Golden Chain is activated Rei is in command."  
  
"So the Terra Force nor the Ice Wolf have been activated then?" Michelle questioned calmly. Once more receiving Setsuna's standard mask of diplomatic skills. Which usually meant she had no idea.  
  
"We will know when we get there. We should prepare for the worst though, Haruka...make sure the mecha are in top condition." With a slight tilt of her head Setsuna quickly disappeared from the mecha bay and towards the cockpit to change the course they were upon.  
  
March 21, 3567. 6:31AM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace, Palace Chambers  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire  
  
It had taken what seemed forever but finally her project was completed. A wicked smile came to her face as she hit the button to open the chamber that was fed directly by the dark energies surrounding planet Ladius. It was the ideal place as it was the planet Shiva was killed upon so many eons before. After that the once happy planet had turned into the industrial wasteland of evil. The smell of death ever upon the heavy smog filled air. "Awaken Shiva! Heed the command of your new master!"  
  
A pair of dark purple eyes flared up from somewhere inside the darkness of the chamber, they stared at nothing for a moment. Though a second later they came upon Beryl's own blood red. It caused a brief shudder to roll down Beryl's spine but it was outweighed by the excitement racing through her body.  
  
"What is it you want of me, my Queen." The voice that came from Usagi was not either Usagi's or Hotaru's but that of a woman that had was colder then Beryl could ever hope to be.  
  
She was stunned for a moment unsure just what to say she merely nodded her head towards the elevator that she had come from. "I will fill you in on your mission, you will be sent to planet Gemini, we have a bit of a problem there..."  
  
"I understand my Queen. Those that rebel against you...shall die." Those purple eyes flickered slightly with more intelligence then an obedient soldier to the Queen. 'Soon they will all die, this planet and every other will die.' A slight frown formed upon her slightly altered features as she stepped out into the light. 'Yes...but I must gather more power. So for now...I shall follow Beryl.' With that the young girl that seemed to generate an aura of death and hate about her.  
  
Well this is the end of Raven's Feathers. As there are no readers for this story at the present moment, I leave this note for any future readers that somehow come across this story. I find no point in continuing on with a dead fic. Though I loved the story I guess no one else did so I leave you to ponder what might have happened next. It's all up to your imagination now What will Shiva do under Beryl's command? The outer scouts yet have a claim to play within this story whatever that might be. There will be many more life altering events for the scouts soon if Minako lost an arm what else might happen. Planets wiped out dead scouts. What will the cost be to turn back Shiva to Usagi and can Hotaru be saved or will her soul have to be completely erased from Usagi to save her if it's even possible. I can't say, though I might continue this story myself there is no more point in posting it on Fanfic. After this I'll redo Silver Cove then I believe I will hang up the writer's pen and stick to what I do best which is poetry 


	9. Dark Seed Part 1

Raven's Feathers  
  
Seed Of Darkness ( Pt 1 )  
  
Apologizes if Zoisite is out of character...like a lot...like really a lot but yeah he's under different living circumstances and that's the excuse I'm  
sticking too. Yeah I know I said I'm stopping but I love this story too much even if not one has bothered to read it. I just love it too much and that just means I get to decide everything myself since no reader has a say since no one reads it. Yes I know I sound like a whiny bitch but I like to  
get reviews even if they're flames I'll basically take anything I'm  
desperate!  
  
April 18, 3567. 00:00 AM/PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Prison cell block #### number unknown  
  
She slowly opened her eyes despite the numbing feeling of her head. Her pale blue eyes flickered open a minute before they began to swim with multiple images of the world. The black cell only lighted by a yellow glow coming in from under the heavy looking door made caught up with the numbing feeling of her head. A moment later it felt like a bag of bricks had been dropped upon her to go along with the disoriented sensation her eyes gave her. Snapping them shut once again she was completely closed off to the world, her hands moving up to her head as if to massage the pain away not that it would help. 'Where am I...last thing I remember...' A light gasp passed through her lips as she shot up from where she was laying upon a sleeping pallet. It was quickly followed by a groan of pain as she remembered why she had been laying down. Ignoring this little fact she forced her eyes open once more, quickly looking about the small cell area for any sign of Usagi. 'Where did they put her?' Her mind cried out to her in fear of what might be happening to the young pilot while she lay about disabled. Determined to find what happened to her friend, she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. Her night vision had yet to appear as she slowly moved towards the door on the far side of the small room. Hands grasping for something as she stumbled, and came across a small bed. She stopped a moment wondering why they had thrown her upon a sleeping pallet instead of the bed they had in here. They could at least be half way decent to their captives, her stray thoughts were pulled out of focus when a groan came forth from the bed. A slight gasp left her lips as she pulled her hands back from the bed not wanting to disturb whoever was upon the bed, though a voice in the dark informed her that she had very much been discovered.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was calm for someone stuck inside a prison cell in the dark on top of that.  
  
She heard a slight rustling of bed sheets and clothing as the presumed person she had yet to identify as a man or woman since the voice could belong to either, got them self off of the bed. Minako stood there a moment unsure what to do. 'Might be best to just answer the er... person's question.' Hoping her voice didn't sound too scared by the situation she had been placed in she decided to tell the man her situation. "I was on the planet Bellius defending it against the Nega Empire's forces there, with my comrade Usagi. We were kidnapped in our mecha when we went on patrol and we ended up here..." She decided for the simple explanation rather then trying to explain that Usagi piloted a mecha that could turn this base to dust without a second thought.  
  
"Hmm...so they've made it all the way to Bellius already...dear me this isn't good I didn't think they'd get that far." A soft sigh passed through the man's lips as he glanced over at the young girl in the dark. He was surprised to find her wearing a piloting jumpsuit uniform he couldn't identify, and she looked much too pretty to be a soldier. 'Maybe she was a conscript...though that doesn't explain her uniform unless she's a mercenary.' He let the thought drop from his mind as he straightened his pale grey uniform that looked much like a general's uniform. "Well it's nice to have company in here, I've been in here far too long alone without good company to chat with."  
  
Minako blinked a bit, a tad surprised to find one so nice, once more wondering why he was so calm about this whole thing. Her night vision was slowly taking over and she could finally she the person that was to be her cell mate. He was a small man of maybe five foot five at the most with long blonde hair. The eye color was undeterminable in the basic light of greys and blacks. "Just how long have you been in here...?" Another thought popped into her head 'Maybe he's seen Usagi or heard the guards talking!' A smile illuminated her face as she continued on before he could even think to respond to the first question. "Have you by chance seen or heard about my friend Usagi?"  
  
The small blonde man gave a moment of thought before shaking his head. His face appearing solemn through the whole thought process. "I'm sorry, but I have heard nothing of this Usagi girl you speak of. As for myself....I am Zoisite. I've been trapped in here for two years I suppose...I haven't really been able to keep track of time being locked up and all." A bitter chuckle passed through his lips remembering the time he had been in here. At one point he had convinced himself he had gone insane when he had started to make up imaginary people for conversation. Those days were over and now he finally had someone to communicate with. He had no disillusions of being able to escape now that he had someone in here with him. No it'd just be a happier end to his life when he was able to pass away in the presence of someone else other then himself.  
  
The answer was not what she was looking for and her eyes fell to the ground for a moment as disappointment over took her face. 'Well so much for that hope, maybe something else would present itself, a way to escape. If Zoisite had been trapped here for two years he must have been taken in for something really bad...and that probably meant he wanted out and had a plan if she was lucky. "So...if you don't mind me asking, exactly why are you in here?"  
  
Another calming sigh passed by his lips as he laid his head back against the wall behind him. He had learned much self control from when he first came here. "I was imprisoned since I did not agree with the invasion plan that the Queen had put forth. We were all expected to vote in favor of whatever the Queen wished for us to do."  
  
She had gotten a bit tired of standing despite the conversation they were having. Either way she was thoroughly intrigued with the man. Obviously he had been someone important if he was a political prisoner and hadn't just been executed as standard procedure in the Nega Kingdom. "You must have been someone important...For her to keep you all locked up in here."  
  
A large snort came from Zoisite as he opened his eyes, peering over at the girl, once more looking over her before turning his head towards the door. Speaking to her as if from his memories, his voice had taken on a far off quality to it. "Important, but not important enough to value my opinion I suppose. I was a cabinet member of the Dark Circle. Yes I know corny name, but it includes the highest member of the Nega Empire. Including...well included myself, I was the head of the Tactical Insurgent Command and one of the best in the business mind you." A small smile flickered across his face before he continued on not bothering to see if she was listening or not. "I don't know how much it's changed, but the dark circle used to contain myself, Malachite, Diamond, Wiseman, Doctor Tomoe, Ann and her brother Allen. Though it might have changed over the years I've been stuck here." A helpless shrug was given as he continued to stare off into space.  
  
Minako listened with intent interest incase the chance came up for them to escape. Though I'd be best to ask Zoisite first before planning a break out maybe he could tell her the lay out. Then they could hopefully get Usagi on the way out. If not maybe she could at least get a message of everything she had gotten out of Zoisite so far. "So Zoisite you have any genius plans to get out of here?"  
  
He turned to the young girl, drawn out of his memories by her for just a moment. "What do you mean plans to get out of here...it's hopeless. This is the royal palace of the Nega Empire, as in we are on the nerve center of all Nega Empire forces. We aren't getting out of here it's pointless to try."  
  
"It's never pointless to try! You were a general of tactical infiltration. Anyway you have me!"  
  
Bursting with joy the young blonde literally tackled Zoisite in a hug meant to be friendly, though it only served to topple them both off of the bed and onto the floor. Leaving Zoi to sit upon the ground, simply sputtering at the treatment he had just been dealt by the blonde. "What did you do that for!" He practically roared but it ended up in a high pitched feminine scream of anger. He had finally managed to pull himself out of the endless sea of sheets that had somehow entangled them on the way down. He pulled himself up with an indigent humph.  
  
Minako for her part just giggled as she pulled herself out as well. "I was just proving you should never count your kittens before they hatch. Together we'll think of something!"  
  
Zoisite merely sighed as it appeared she didn't even note his glare centered at her. "That's "You should never count your eggs before they hatch."  
  
"Right that's what I said!" She grinned as she pulled the small man back down onto the floor to whisper the complex plan she had come up with. And so the jail break from the Empire's grand prison began.  
  
April 15, 3567. 1:46 PM, Hino Republic, Planet Bellius, Mecha Loading Zone Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien watched absently from one of the fields that Andrew's grandfather owned, as the huge mecha slowly marched forth into the two drop ships that had been used to take the mecha down. They were being carried back to the Shield's Barrier before they readied to jump to Gemini. Though they'd be alone for the initial assault due to other planets being harassed or just being taken over by the Nega Empire. If they were pushed back in the surrounding area then they'd receive support. He wasn't counting on it though, not that he really cared much about Gemini where he wanted to go was the main nerve center of the Nega Empire and rescue Usagi. If he went to the head he'd find out where she went from there. No matter what planet he had to go to. His hand absently clenched in anger around the ornamental sword upon his belt. The sudden presence of a hand on his should alerted him to Kunzite standing behind him.  
  
He still looked banged up from the fight he had been in earlier, though he didn't bother to tell Kunzite, the man already knew he looked like hell from being thrown about in the cockpit during the attack almost a month ago. The bruises had been particularly nasty along with the deep gash in his left temple that had turned to white scar tissue.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find them no matter how long it takes us. Minako and Usagi will be found and brought back this I swear as your personal guard I will pay for the mistake I made in letting them be kidnapped."  
  
"Kunzite, it was no fault of your own, you were out numbered and out gunned there was little you could have done even in a Royal class mecha other then get yourself killed."  
  
They both dropped into a comfortable silence as the mecha continued to load onto the Reunion which was currently loading up mecha while the Thunder's Fury was currently depositing a large group upon the Shield's Barrier. Darien almost felt uncomfortable leaving Bellius without defenses, but it had no real strategic value to either side. So he decided that the Nega Empire would probably place their energies else where.  
  
"Come on Darien, we must leave to get ready. The Fury will be making it's last trip down soon and if we want to go we better be on that ship."  
  
With that Kunzite and Darien walked off of the lush green field and back towards the mecha hanger where both their mecha had been stored for the past two months or more. It was time to move on and leave Bellius behind.  
  
April 18, 3567. 8:30 AM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Queen's Office.  
  
Beryl glanced upwards from the major reports she had been sent from the front lines. These were the reports that she had to officially look over such as annexing the new planets they had over thrown in the process of expanding their boarders. Such included Domis V ( Dome-ish V ), Atreimis ( At-Rei-Mas ) and multiple back water planets she had no care other then they'd be bowing down to her now. Her red eyes scanned across the document she was reading at the moment before carefully signing her own name at the bottom. Then it would be sent off to congress, which would no doubt accept, they had become merely a puppet for her some fifty years earlier. She kept it up so the people would still think they had some power, such as letting the congress throw out some of the unimportant bills she sent them. It kept the people happy without the use of force. Which in turn produced more loyal subjects for her cause, a bitter chuckle swept across his thick purple lips. Cut short when she heard the soft sound of the glass door that led to the small waiting room and elevator. The only known entrance to her office, she looked upwards her face a mask of complete calm and control. All the while her right hand slipped into the nearby drawer where she stored the standard ER-Pulse hand gun.  
  
Worries disappeared though the moment she saw it was just Shiva, her most loyal ( or so she believes ) assistant of the dark kingdom of the Nega Empire. A cruel smile curved across Beryl's luscious lips as she spotted the doubt upon her protégé's face in the form of slight worry wrinkles or wrinkles of deep thought. "What troubles you my dear." Her voice was smooth as ice, the voice she used to calm her enemies or allies into a sense of security.  
  
Usagi or rather Shiva glanced upwards to the one that awakened her. The thoughts churning through her head in a slow matter as she had all the time in the world. 'She awakened me...when I claim my place as Shiva destroyer of humanity I will make her death fairly short.' Her only problem with doing that was the fact, even after being awakened she needed time to get used to the body and regain her powers. Another issue would be training the body to hold the powers she could fully unleash, if she destroyed her body in a spell too much for her to handle...well then she'd be in trouble. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Beryl's impatient look.  
  
"I wish to go battle the enemy at Gemini." She stated with no emotion and her once baby blue eyes had turned to a dim lifeless blue which held none of her former energy.  
  
For her part Beryl simply raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the girl's logic...then again this was Shiva and she would at least hear her out. "And why pre-tell is that my dear. There are no enemies upon Gemini." She sniffed in disgust at the mere thought of those high up Gemini techies. The fools never saw a planet wide invasion coming. Even if the war was still going on the underwater mecha were doing a grand job of taking a few of the smaller submergible cities. "Unless you count the pilot less Strike Blade Submarines they use to battle us."  
  
"You don't understand...I must go...it's my destiny, my greatest enemy will be there...and I must kill them all." Her voice dropped a few octaves till it was just above being more then a threatening whisper. This was not something that Beryl wanted to here. Or so she surmised by the look of pure shock upon Beryl's face either from the coldness of her tone or that she dared tell the Queen what was happening.  
  
"Shiva...I awakened you...I have complete control over you and you will go no where! You hear me! You aren't leaving this building until the time for your glory comes." Her right hand moved to the underside of the desk and hit the button that would call security.  
  
Shiva simply raised an eyebrow, her enhanced senses automatically picking up the sound of the alarm going off. Very well if Beryl wished to play that way then so could she. "Nightmare Tenshi...I need your power now, become my power for we must leave for now." A soft smile came across her face as a giant mecha that looked much like the Tenshi Heart though the colors had faded from white to a standard of black and grey with red paint that looked like splatters of blood on it's arms and feet. A huge hyper energy scythe lay within the Nightmare Tenshi's arms. With one wide swing the pulsating red-gold energy blade took off the windows. Melting the glass before it could explode outwards or inwards. Next one of the Tenshi's huge hands shot into the room, taking out two or three of the lower floors in the process. Shiva absently noted that Beryl had managed to jump off to the side before the hand took her out as it turned the desk to splinters. Through it all she simply stood there, unchanged by the blast of heat or parts of the falling superstructure that had been literally pushed to the side crunching or losing their support. A dark chuckle left her lips as she stepped onto the blood spattered hand. The paint would soon grow thick with real blood.  
  
Right before she climbed into the cockpit a rather dark smile crossed her face as she looked over to Beryl. The once regal queen had taken cover behind a leather sofa, probably of designer quality. The red headed woman barely made an effort to see what was happening. She called out loudly to get Beryl's attention before continuing over the sound of alarms and screams of those that were clinging to parts of the building as they had been knocked back or stuck under falling building pieces. "Now my Queen...I will be off to kill my enemy...I do hope you find the dark mecha. Then at least I'd have a fight before I killed you all." An evil laugh that betrayed its once sweet sound filled the air before the cockpit shut. A moment later the Nightmare Tenshi jetted off towards the sky, disappearing into the atmosphere as a small dark speck riding on jet blue flames of energy."  
  
Beryl was left sitting upon the ground staring where Shiva and the giant mecha had been. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and her eyes wide with fear. 'It's not the dark mecha! How can that be though... Shiva...I was never in control was I?' Only silence met the question she had posed in her head as if it was so obvious it needed no answer for itself. It was at that moment a large security team made it up to her floor. They flooded inwards, creating a tight perimeter incase of an assassination attempt. One of the younger men approached her, bowing upon one knee.  
  
"My Queen...what is it we will do now."  
  
"Find the Dark mecha...not Shiva's fake one I mean Metallica The Seed of Darkness."  
  
The young man stared with wide eyes, for the Dark mecha was merely a story and no one referred to it as its true name. Sure he had heard his empire was looking for it...but from the Queen herself...so the rumors had been true. He snapped to his sense and threw a quick salute. "Hai Queen Beryl I will alert the searchers at once of what they must do!"  
  
Beryl nodded once before turning to Doctor Tomoe who had made it up at some point. The crazy man's face held a cruel smile to it at the moment. This would have worried normal people...but not her. It seemed they had much planning to do in the Dark circle over this unexpected event.  
  
April 18, 3567. 00:00 AM/PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Prison cell block #### number unknown  
  
A loud explosion suddenly worked it's way through the building, shaking their cell briefly. Followed by a flicker outside as the lights went black...then flickered back on again as the emergency generators went online. The guards outside were shouting bloody murder over the commotion that was going on outside and it sounded like a war zone. Minako glanced over to Zoisite with a raised eyebrow, though she only met a face blank of any idea that was going on. Right in the middle of their planning of course, both were sitting upon the ground with their backs to the camera watching them most of the time.  
  
"What do you think that was Zoi...?"  
  
"I don't have a clue...and don't call me Zoi! For the last time it's Zoisite not Zoi not Site man or whatever else you've called me over the past two hours, just Zoisite."  
  
"Right! So Z-Man what do you got in your pocket's let's have it all!"  
  
"It's Zoisite." The blonde haired man grumbled half heartedly...though he did comply with her last order and dug through his pockets for whatever he had left from what they had deemed safe for him to keep regardless of his status. All he really came up with was a small writing pad which he had filled with poetry. Even though he had become colder upon the outside his bleeding heart of emotions still lived and this was how he let it out. Next were a random assortment of marbles, to which he received another raised eyebrow from the girl. "They decided I could use some entertainment..." At her blank look he decided to elaborate. "The guards...when I started talking to myself they hmmm...got freaked out so to speak." A light giggle left Minako's lips.  
  
She stopped the moment she found a golden marble amongst the bunch of mostly cat eye marbles. "It's a shooter." They were Zoisite's words, even if she was barely listening. Instead it was the small marble that was not a marble at all but a pearl. Since she was a shopper, she knew a pearl from a cheap glass marble any day. A voice seemed to be calling forth from the small marble, as it started glowing gold.  
  
"Well it's never done that before." He commented absently, only to notice that Minako was fully entranced upon the small glowing marble that had effectively lit the whole room. She never did bother to ask why they were in full darkness. Zoisite never mentioned he normally slept well into the afternoon and the lights only turned on after one PM. Not that it seemed to matter at the moment.  
  
"Minako...It's been so long since we last met...but that doesn't matter. I will help you now." The voice that seemed to be communicating inside her head had a cheery bubbly voice to it, underlying a deadly serious calm that could creep in any moment. Basically put it was a mecha version of Minako....cheery with friends and serious with enemies. (Rei: Just what we all need...good work Scott...one of Minako is enough, Myself: Not my fault.... Rei: Is too moron!... Myself: leave me alone...I need to write...)  
  
"Who are you...?" Minako didn't know if she was insane but talking to disembodied voices surely counted ten or twenty points towards insanity and with telecommunication that must add at least another fifty.  
  
"I am your power for this world, I am The Golden Chain. I hold everyone together...I am the leader of the legendary mecha answering only to the prince and princess."  
  
'Prince and Princess....' Her mind went back trying to think of anyone that would qualify as such...then her memory returned and she snapped the fingers of her robotic arm with a slight metal sound as the flesh sunk into each other contacting the metal through the skin barrier. Not that it mattered since her nerves were gone. 'It must be Usagi...she's the only one with a mecha if this Golden Chain is telling the truth." ...Though who the prince could be...well she couldn't even begin to guess. "Can you help us get out...Golden Chain?"  
  
"Oh please of course I can, I couldn't do anything without my favorite pilot." The disembodied voice giggled much like Minako (Rei: I'm seeing terrible things happening here... Myself: Right.... Rei: The fire says so...and since I'm your third favorite Sailor Moon girl you should listen to me. Myself: What about  
  
Ami-chan and Minako? Rei: Tied them up! Now you only have me! Myself:...oh...joy...) It took a moment before starting over again. "Regardless move away from the door I'm coming through and I'm not that small!"  
  
Minako nodded to thin air which concerned Zoisite as she had been out of it for ten minute or so. The man was about to make a comment of her welfare but she beat him to it.  
  
"Zoisite we have to move to the back of the prison!"  
  
"Why do we have to do that exactly Minako?"  
  
"My imaginary friend is about to bust down the door and most of the wall with it."  
  
Zoisite simply stared at her a moment before deciding to not chance it incase she was telling the truth. He pulled himself off of the ground and quickly made his way towards the back just as Minako started moving after him a giant explosion ripped through the area. Even closer and louder then the last one, and once again the power in the halls flickered out.  
  
Another huge boom went off from deep within the ground, sending Minako sprawling from her feet as she was caught unexpected, though Zoisite caught her with little effort. A small smile across his face which hadn't been there before. "My my...you should be more careful princess... I don't know what I'd do if you fell on the hard concrete floor."  
  
She merely looked up at him dumbly with her sparkling eyes unknowing of the blush that had made it to her face. Though the moment didn't last long as a giant hand with black fingers and gunmetal palms crashed through the wall and into the small room, the roof of it's hand was colored a golden –orange of sorts. It looked much like her old school skirt come to think of it. "Well that's our ride come on!" Helping Zoisite back up she pulled him along to the mecha. Most of it was golden orange in color though it looked just as feminine as Usagi's Tenshi Angel. The only differences were a lack of angel wings in it's frame make up and it was slightly smaller as well. It held no beam or bladed weapons, though just under both it's arms there was a large opening that looked like it might belong to hyper energy swords or something of the sort. Upon it's back a giant staff rested in between it's thrusters, though what type of energy weapon it sported she could not tell from this distance. Other then that, it's weapons seemed fairly lacking. Though she did notice a large amount of micro maneuvering jet systems all across the body, the small nozzles that directed the obviously superior agile mecha about with ease. Finally the hip compartments had small chutes to send out either a hand held hyper buster energy sword or maybe a side arm pistol for her mecha. (If you haven't noticed I'm taking the weapons designs mostly from the Gundams of what pair I think they'd be like if they met. Needless to say Minako will mostly be energy weapons, Usagi is pure power. Ami will be mostly long range and defensive. Lita will be close combat and energy, short range destructive weapons like missiles or something. Finally Rei will be her own sorta mix of long and close range. Er Haruka you and Michelle...well you can guess respectively and Setsuma will be like Rei. )  
  
The rest of her thoughts were lost once she stepped onto the giant hand that had offered to provide them transportation to the open cockpit near the waist of the body. It seemed that Zoisite had accepted a giant mecha crashing through the wall rather well. For he had stepped on after her without any signs of hesitation or at least he was hiding them if he secretly harbored such notions of fear. "Well looks like this is gonna be a fun ride outta here eh Z man?"  
  
"If you call getting hunted by all of the Nega Empire...then yes...it should be quite fun." He had given up trying to correct her nearly three hours later. There was no point, once that girl thought something was cute she refused to see it any differently hence Z-Man was apparently adorable. Once they reached the mecha, he climbed in first, moving to the small crash seat behind the main pilot's seat so he'd be out of the way. Next Minako stepped in a small smile on her face as she took a seat at the controls. The monitors and system readouts all read green or blue and then of course the mecha had to go and ruin it by bringing up the enemy on the radar.  
  
"Z man...take the Radar and communications and all the other less important things to you. I'll handle getting us out of here alive." Minako grinned back at him before the mecha lurched upwards to it's feet...the standard infantry mecha of the 7th Global regiment almost completely surrounded the entrance the mecha had made. They were just waiting for it to come out. "Oh...so many new toys to play with!" Minako was delighted at all the weapons she had to try out. Deciding to go for the energy whips, she engaged them, absently watching as golden chains of pure energy burst forth from the underside of the mecha's hands. She quickly lashed out with both arms...the chain like instruments came forth from the dark opening the infantry mecha were surrounding. A moment later they wrapped around two mecha's heads and with a yank to the controls. The whips returned leaving both mecha headless and toppled uselessly upon the ground. There was a slight silence in the battle as the other ground mecha simply just stood there, watching two of their own fall to the ground, completely disabled. It took a moment but in response the infantry mecha started to pump lasers and missiles into the narrow opening. Minako wasted no time...using the micro jets, the mecha floated on a cushion of air as it fired it's way out of the opening. Most of the missiles exploding right behind her the laser shots harmlessly pelting the armor of the Golden Chain, barely denting it as it twisted off to the side, driving right past the mecha on the left of her. This kept the other side from chancing a shot at her, without accidentally hitting one of their comrades which, kept her safe for the moment. Both arms were extended fully to the side...with the energy chains full extended. The first wave of mecha took a brutal beheaded in a moment, some of the mecha at the end of the line started to fire now that their comrades were down and out. A mass of explosions behind them as mecha either toppled or exploded from the slicing of their armored heads off. Another wave of laser energy was pumped into the Golden Chain the moment it tried to set down, so instead Minako kept it up on it's cushion of jets, moving back and forth as mecha came down the street towards the glen she had brought them out of. It would have been a nice peaceful little forest without mecha rushing through it. Towards her to specifically put it in simple terms. "Enjoy the scenery Z man, It won't be here long!" At that very moment the mecha rushed through the small glen ripping up trees as she went, and created a cloud of dust and branches that got in the way of the enemy sensors. Still mecha tried to follow, stopped up all too soon by the tangles of trees, without micro jets, she left the 7th trailing further and further behind her.  
  
Zoisite of course had been watching the radar the whole time, his eyes getting wider as the red dots became so numerous that one could not distinguish one dot from another. It was simply put a giant wave of mecha coming towards them. He managed to keep his voice as calm as possible while he spoke to her, half wondering if she would even hear him, aside from her random comments. "Minako...not to rush you but we have five minutes before we're totally engulfed."  
  
"Sorry Z man...not in the best position." At the moment she was in duel with a Blade Master medium mecha that specialized in any type of beam weapon that was made. It has just popped up from the tree undergrowth and had forced her to quickly jet backwards on the cushion of air. Her hip compartment had been opened and the hyper buster energy sword activated. A long blade coming forth from the normal area, while smaller energy blades with less control coming forth from the ends of the hilts which looked like sparklers in a way shimmering energy sparks constantly falling to the ground in small embers. The regular beam sword came down which she blocked with her own sword arm, while the Blade master attempted to stab it's other blade attempted to gouge a new hole in her mecha's side. She flipped the still active energy chain whip of her left hand and deflected the energy blade. It spiraled away, though it didn't seem to make the pilot of the other mecha nervous. Instead another beam sword popped out of its hip holster. Activating almost immediately and driving towards her. With her sword arm she flicked his sword she had been blocking for the past minute. Driving into the other one coming at her and deflecting it as well. The Blade Master decided to change tactics and brought both swords down upon her at once. And once more she blocked them both with her own hyper sword. It was a matter of strength and the Blade Master was quickly pushing down on the horizontal hold of her own blade. A flick of her wrist drew the chain back into it's compartment...before she aimed the arm straight at the cockpit...then with another flick of her wrist her finger activated the chain again. Without warning it ran right through the Blade Master's cockpit and out the other side. It was followed by a small explosion as the small atomic engine went critical and before it could take her with it she over threw the two swords still on hers. Now with no pilot they fell slack to their sides. Minako moved her mecha back before drawing the leg up and kicked it full force in the chest. It flew backwards into a nearby building with no resistance. Causing the government building to cave inwards and the top to start coming down as it's base was almost completely cut in half by the entrance of the mecha. The atomic reactor exploding sealed the deal...sending the building toppling over into the reinforcements coming her way. A scant few managed to maneuver under or over before it fell or just plain stop...but most got caught. Which followed another round of explosions and even more buildings either set on fire as large chunks of flaming metal pierced the side. Or the mecha exploded nearby destroying it in the process.  
  
"Well that bought us some time Minako but how the hell do you propose we get out of here. There is no way we can board transport or gunship...take control and then get off the ground without being destroyed."  
  
"I don't know Z Man...but we'll fight till we fall." A grim frown crossed Minako's features as she watched a new squadron of infantry mecha rushing down a alternative route to the palace. This group was mixed in with more specialized mecha. "Looks like we're just plain screwed."  
  
"Now I wouldn't say that...I believe I could help you with that." A voice came forth from the radio a little crackled but human sounding like the Golden Chain with that slight robot quality.  
  
Zoisite glanced over the radar before picking up the green blip...the green blip that was standing right in front of them. "Er Minako...check out the window, its right under us..."  
  
"What do you mean it Z-Man?" Though her curiosity over took her and she glanced downwards at what Zoisite had told her was right in front of her, turning the mecha's head downwards and brought the small something into the visual of her main camera. A smile replaced her frown the moment she saw what it was. "Awww it's so cute!" She wasn't sure how it could help them but whatever it could do...well she was more then happy to try anything at this point. Turning to Zoisite she motioned for him to turn on the radio before responding to it. "You can help us get off of this planet?"  
  
"It's my mission to keep you safe, of course I can get you off...I was waiting with the Golden Chain till you came to awaken us both."  
  
"Alright then let's get going!" Minako cried enthusiastically but the report of laser cannons playing over her mecha's armor brought her back to reality. She popped the other hip compartment which brought forth a heavy duty compact Avian pistol. She brought it to bear on the new enemies that filled the area and made two clean shots into the first mecha causing it to shudder before exploding. The other two were picked off with snap shots into the cockpit region. Now it was really time to get the hell off the planet. More mecha were landing all across the area, mostly huge squads of the standard infantry mecha, though not dangerous as a single mecha to any specialized mecha. The infantry mecha in large groups could over run any mecha if they were in large groups. The high pitched screech of heavy transport engines began to fill the air around them. The radar had finally given up tracking individual units and the screen had just been painted red, a small halo of clear around them and the little glen.  
  
Author Note: Oh Yeah why I'm even putting this on here...but anyway I'll probably make this a Rei/ Jadeite, Minako/Zoisite and Satsuma/ Kunzite, though I'm open to any rotation with any of them and Andrew could be thrown in there and I'll probably leave Setsuma alone and Kunzite alone unless anyone else objects and wants some change. The fic at this point should obviously be Usagi/Darien, Greg/Ami, Nephrite/ Lita, Michelle/Haruka. And of course Hotaru will be...somewhat indisposed as she's living in Usagi's body and all that jazz and well Rini no-es existo in this world but that's life. 


	10. Dark Seed Part 2

Raven's Feathers  
  
Seed of Darkness (part 2)  
  
April 18, 3567. 8:45AM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Dark Circle Hallway  
  
Just as Beryl and Professor Tomoe were preparing to head down to the Dark Circle's impromptu council meeting that had been assembled the moment that the Empirical Palace had been attacked. A younger soldier came running up to the Queen and her armed escort. In a flash the young man dressed in his slate grey uniform had ten assault rifles and two heavy pulse rifles turned towards him. A Nervous smile came over the young man's face as he saluted hastily, trying not to show the drain of blood from his face. "Er...uh Lady Beryl...news from the Empirical Palace's prison compound it seems a huge golden mecha just crashed through the prison. At this point he hesitated unsure if he wanted to continue on. Instead his eyes wandered off to the immaculate steel grey walls that lined the way to the personal elevator of the Queen.  
  
"Well...what about it...?" Beryl was a few shades paler then she normally was, since the incident with Shiva had yet to truly wear off her. One of her arms draped about Tomoe's arm in a clutching manner using him for emotional support. Not that the man minded much, his expression had gone dull through the little interlude, absently picking at a small piece of lint on his white lab coat.  
  
The young man's eyes snapped back to the Queen, dark green and wide with fear before he burst forth with the information that no one really wanted to give her. "They've escaped Queen Beryl. Along with some other minor prisoners they escaped using the Golden Mecha to escape. We managed to round up most of the rest of the escapees but we're trying to apprehend them!"  
  
Beryl's eyes grew cold as she let go of Tomoe's arm, strolling over towards the young run to boy, her burgundy dress flowing behind her like a trail of drying blood. Standing over the young soldier she questioned once more of what the young man was babbling about. "Who escaped?"  
  
"Zoisite and the mecha pilot that Alpha Wave brought back with them." Of course the young man knew nothing about Shiva and the real reason the girl had been brought back. What he wasn't ready for was the look that the Queen gave him.  
  
She was trembling with rage, of all the people to escape that bedamned Zoisite and his anti-war views and once part of the Dark Circle no less! This was very bad...very bad indeed...if he got to... No she didn't even want to think about it. Instead she turned her anger towards the young man. "You damned fool! How could you let them escape! Go! Go find me Datinus and Ocia...I have a job for them." Of course the young soldier had no clue what she was taking about, as he was lower officer he had never heard of them. So in return Beryl was met with a stupid stare that resembled a cow with it's jaw hanging wide open. "Oh never mind! I'll do it myself!"  
  
The young solider was left behind a moment later watching in utter silence as the Queen stomped away towards the elevator catching the tail end of a conversation with the captain of her personal body guards. Something to the likes of destroy them all. He assumed it must be the escaping mecha she was talking about that was currently plaguing most of the glen area or so it was when he ran out to find Beryl.  
  
Tomoe remained silent through the whole ordeal, his mind was wandering off to his work again. A new weapon he was developing to be exact or rather to be straight out a new mecha. 'If I set it down on four legs it can hold a higher payload...that's the problem, we are too arrogant unable to use animals as the basis of mecha. They would be so much better.' He stepped into the elevator staring absently at the blinking yellow light reading the numbers as they went by towards the very house of the Dark Circle.  
  
April 18, 3567. 9:05AM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Imperial Glen  
  
Minako continued to stare down at the small white mecha that came up to her mecha's knee for the most part. It looked just like a little white cat that might belong to a human. If not for the fact that it'd tower over most humans by a few meters and it was armed to the teeth with weaponry that just seemed to be sitting on it's back. She absently pedaled the mecha back on a cushion of air as more laser fire marked the spot she had just been. She was at a huge disadvantage with long range weapons and since moving into their line of fire would probably be suicidal she was forced to stay as an open target. Only able to blow up the mecha that got too close with the Avian pistol that her mecha held in it's left arm.  
  
"Here Minako this will give you a bit of a punch while I link up with you." The small cat like mecha practically mewed happily as one of it's many side compartments opened and out jettisoned a long machine gun looking laser gun. With her free hand she caught the huge weapon that only extended when she caught it. Quickly resting the gun right into her hip the huge gun linked up with her weapons and power system. A large grin spread across her face as she swiveled the upper body, firing off rounds of laser into the unexpecting enemy, though this only gave the other sides a chance to fire at her. While she was busy with the ones concentrating fire upon her, more infantry mecha were pushing their way through the glen towards her.  
  
Zoisite sat behind the cockpit with some concern with how gun crazy Minako was going with her upgraded armament, though she was forcing the enemy mecha to take cover so he wasn't going to complain. Instead he worked upon up linking with one of the older satellites to send out the coordinates of the well hid capital planet of the Nega Empire. It wasn't that he thought they weren't getting off this rock alive, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't especially with a once member of the Dark Circle in tow. It'd only be a matter of time before Beryl got desperate enough to use artillery mecha and artillery cannons themselves to get rid of him. Even nuclear warheads...anything would be better for her then letting him get off alive. He realized this, which is why he never tried to escape, he didn't want to risk innocents lives by trying to escape. She'd shoot down a shuttle or anything he tried to escape on. He blinked out of his thoughts when the little uplink panel flashed green. A moment later he punched it up for all transmissions radio, hologram, and Sat broadcast. "This is Zoisite once of the Dark Circle, I am now forwarding the coordinates of the capital planet for Republic or Empire use. I'm with Minako of Lita's Commandos and we're trying to make it off planet but we're being entirely engulfed." Minako's voice came through like bright sunshine interrupting his grim transmission.  
  
"Oh please Z man don't sound so gloomy we'll make it out.." She was interrupted as a heavy concentration of fire hit the mecha's left side and forced her to move to the left and back out of their field of fire. "Fine."  
  
A slight beeping burst forth onto one of the main diagnostics screens of the Golden Chain flashing consistently reading "Atreimis Armor upgrade complete." She blinked a bit before the cat once more came through the radio even though it had broken into pieces to form a second coat of armor which upgraded the amount of weapons she had at her disposal along with made the mecha take on a more masculine quality. Artemis would not be degraded to looking like a female even linked up to his partners mecha...Luna would never let him live it down. A large cat's head was now the center piece of the chest. The Wrists and lower arms had been bulked up as well with armor, four claws slightly extended above the top of the mecha's hand for close combat. The shoulders were armored up as well with distinct points jutting outwards. The legs were covered much the same as the hands minus the claws on the feet. Finally just to complete the cat like effect, a long metal tail came forth from the back of the mecha serving no seeable use other then show. Upon her back the main body of Artemis had formed into a gunship class hyper engine.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool! It's like Easter in August!"  
  
"Christmas In July." Zoisite muttered half heartedly as he felt the huge mecha engage the drive engines. This sent the Golden Chain upwards on a steady stream of blue and white flames, bursting outwards causing Z to hold on for dear life. His eyes going wide as the mecha turned abruptly to the right flying towards a huge building. "Holy Shit Mina pull up! Pull up, Pull up, Pull Up!" He was way past hysterical screaming at this point, the building looming ever closer. Right before impact though, Minako finally brought the mecha back on a level course, the torso running right up against the building's edge shattering the windows on it's way. Any poles and flags in the way of the Golden Chain were soon removed.  
  
"Relax Z man I was all over it!" She sounded cheerful enough as she pumped her fist into the air the moment they achieved space orbit. "See! I told you we'd make it out Z man...and here you doubted the lovely Right Arm Minako's gutsy will to get out alive!"  
  
Zoisite for his part simply raised his eyebrow at what she called herself...if it had been someone else...he would have asked but with Minako he really really had a feeling he didn't want to know. Instead he just shifted into the crash seat as comfortably as possible for the long trip home unless some friendly ship just happened to be passing by. Never the less he kept his eye on the radio only half paying attention to Minako's chatter.  
  
May 8, 3567. 3:48 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, High Orbital Station Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien stared outwards into the depths of space from the bridge of his command ship Shield's Barrier. Watching as they approached the planet of Gemini, yet he couldn't see the beauty of the watery depths that seemed to be endless shades of blue and green. With Usagi gone, he couldn't really find the beauty in anything of life anymore. Finally the constant blinking lights from the battle station's alarm got to him. He pulled himself away from the window into the depths of nothing and a small planet he'd see again and again during the course of the war. He had a job to do, that he recognized and at the moment they were heading right towards Witch's Lightning and her two escort Strike class battle ships. He absently turned back to Andrew with a faint grin on his lips...well the Shield's Barrier couldn't take the kind of beating a Cruiser of about similar size and two battle ships could produce. Hopefully though she'd hold long enough to get them down to surface. "Captain Andrew call out the Aero Space Fighters for a screen, use the Shield and the Fighters to distract the capital ships while we launch off all the mecha companies, once we're out of weapons fire of the capital ship jump out until Hino reinforcements get here."  
  
Andrew turned from the pilot he had been talking to of the best possible emergency escape plans, and have something of a nod to Darien. "Aye aye my liege." A goofy grin went over his face as he flourished an all too deep and slightly mocking bow to Darien, who in turn simply rolled his eyes. How any of these people got up into such high ranking with being so laid back was certainly beyond him. He didn't bother to question it though, instead he headed out of the bridge area towards the elevators that would take him down to the launching bay that held all of the gun ships that were currently loading up with the material needed for an extended ground campaign if that was what it came to.  
  
Andrew glanced out of the main viewport upon the bridge that was only of the only windows out into space without resorting to the use of cameras. It separated them from space by only a thick sheet of neo steel flexi glass, almost as tough as normal armor only transparent which was a big plus. The only problem with it, it seemed to be an obligingly good target for enemy fighters the way it stood out against the ship's black color scheme. The Witch's Lightning was turning about to bring its main line batteries into a firing position on his ship. Just lovely, a grim line soon set upon his face as the two unidentified battle ships started to follow their mother ship's movement. "Vicki, turn main batteries towards the Witch's Lightning and the smaller ones towards the battleships. Launch all Aero Space squadrons, if they're here for an invasion they won't have nearly as much." He muttered something along the lines of "I hope."  
  
"Yes sir." Vicki gave a short salute in a very sarcastic matter as everyone on the bridge seemed to give the captain or Darien; respect for protocol was little to none with Andrew running it. She turned back to her current station and replaced the headset over her ear and the mouth piece rested again upon her cheek. "Main gunners switch target to Witch's Lightning Left batteries you have the left gunship and right you have the right gunship. Aft batteries take anything that comes into range of your weapons. Fore batteries and dorsal batteries help the main cannons or side cannons and ventral batteries cover the fighters leaving the bay. Missile bays one through thirty you have missile duty. Missile bays thirty one to fifty one you're on anti missile duty. Fifty two to sixty support any fighter in trouble."  
  
Andrew glanced back to Vicki after going over the radar that was right by where he was standing. "Vicki how long till firing solution has been achieved?"  
  
Vicki responded at moment later after checking in with the gunnery officers that were actually in the gun pits scattered across the large cruiser. "We are now at ten minutes and counting sir. The Witch's Lightning will reach it at the same time, we'll have two free minutes of the battleships before most of their weapons come into range."  
  
"Excellent divert main batteries for those two minutes and try to bring them down before they can even fire a shot."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After that he turned towards the coordinator of the fighters, giving the man a slight smile. "Well now you have the easy job really, send Gold Squadron and Blue Siren Squadron out to combat enemy ASFs, Tag Squadron will have patrol duty of the ship and send Nextim and Overlord Squadrons to help out where they can."  
  
"As ordered."  
  
Andrew turned back to the main view screen of the huge cruiser, now all he could do was wait, the tensions upon the bridge seemed to intensify for each minute that slowly slid away like an hour had passed or even longer. At around five minutes till the time they would be in firing range of each other. Three gunboats finally departed from the mecha launch bay. The Reunion was at the fore with Thunder's Fury off to the side. Finally the Grand Scepter which carried mainly supplies since they'd be left alone down there was off to the left of the Reunion. Soon after the report of all Aero Space Fighters launched came through before once more dead silence rained across the bridge. The only interruptions were the soft beeps from the computer terminals and the constant bip of the radar when it pinged off of the battle ships and cruiser.  
  
"Firing Solution reached!"  
  
"Fire all weapons! All fighters take your targets and go!"  
  
The bridge burst into a huge commotion as voices rattled off firing reports and incoming damage report, the armor upon the tip of the huge cruiser was getting burnt up by the Witch's Lightning which at the moment was being totally untouched by the Shield's Barrier. Instead long arcs of red gold energy lanced across the distance, scoring direct hits and scorching narrowly hit areas upon the battleships that were steadily trying to close the distance.  
  
Andrew rocked back upon his feet after a particularly heavy hit near the bridge section, unchallenged the Witch's Lightning was advancing at an alarming rate. Right towards the bridge to be exact...that was when Andrew's eyes went wide with realization. "All batteries target the Lightning! Roll ship 90 degrees it's going to try and ram the bridge!"  
  
If the bridge could get any noisier the volume increased tenfold with panic and hurry to heed the warning given by following orders directly. The huge cannons that Andrew could see slowly moved back towards the Lightning, though some stayed in the same place they had been the motor mechanism hit and other cannons were either smoking or completely gone. The Lightning had expected to do just what they had done and played right onto it. He watched as the bridge slowly began rotation, the Lightning soon becoming sideways on the slow roll of the ship. All the while the battleships unchallenged began to pump missiles into the now exposed weaker underbody of the Barrier. And the ASFs were running into their own trouble with more enemy ASFs then expected swirling through the middle ground, Tag Squadron fighters were running along the sides and across the armored hull of the Barrier chasing stray enemy fighters that were making bombing runs across the length of the large cruiser.  
  
The Witch's Lightning came to a stop now that the Empire's greatest Cruiser had presented its belly to them, all at once the gunboats and the Lightning concentrated fire upon a single spot upon the cruiser...working and chewing through the armor till the upper part of the hull turned bright red. Then fire burst our the other end as a hole the size of two gun ships side by side was produced. The three enemy craft slowly started to move their wave of destruction towards the aft end of the ship. The ventral cannons could not stop the fury of the combined might of three battle ships.  
  
"Evacuate everyone on that beams course and everyone that might get hit by it! Roll the cruiser back to get the main cannons online and back us up as fast as possible we need to get out of here!." Andrew was starting to lose his normal battlefield calm. He had never had such a tactic used against him; they were ripping the ship into two without a single care of the people they killed in the process. He felt the drive engines start to try and back up but the fighters from before had done their job, the engines had been fried by the smaller fighters that had slipped through. Now all they had were the orbital adjustment jets used for turning. "Shit, Vicki! All Missile bays target the enemy cruiser's main guns, order all ASFs to engage capital ship targets or we're all going down."  
  
May 8, 3567. 4:32 AM, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Just out of Gemini Airspace Nega Empire Flagship Witch's Lightning, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Grand Overlord...we've almost sunk them. This is such a barbaric tactic we aren't even giving them a chance to fight. Are you sure we should continue..."  
  
Malachite glanced over to the weapons officer with something of a scowl...the weakness of some of his best men. He sometimes wondered how the Nega Empire functioned with the only men truly being able to handle such tactics himself and most of the Dark Circle. With a patronizing smile he spoke in a calm manner to the weapons master. "We are not here to play by the nice nice rules created a thousand so years ago Weapons Master Yuri, we are here to eradicate the enemy completely and if that means that we have to kill them all in an inferno of death then so be it. Now either do your job as you are told or stand down so someone with actual back bone may take command. I will not have you endangering the whole crew of the ship by trying to play nice with enemy vessels, have I made myself clear?"  
  
The war master merely gave a slight nod, his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment for being reprimanded by the Grand Overlord himself. "Aye perfectly Grand Overlord...we will continue with your current plan."  
  
"Very good...now Captain Westings ready to ram them, they look like they're going to try and come about face again." Malachite relaxed into his command chair which was set above the captains pit and even further above the crew pits of Witch's Lightning. The gun boats may have made it down to the surface but they would be in for an unpleasant surprise that they would. A thick smile crossed over his normally stern features those silver eyes so cold and harsh compared to his brother.  
  
The captain of the ship was rail thin and entering his early forties, the type that did everything by the book unless a commanding officer told him what to do which is how he got promoted to the position in the first place. He offered the Malachite a lazy nod while he absently directed the ship's nav officer and driver though they already knew what to do.  
  
Just as the Barrier rolled over the alarms of new ships started to ring through the walls of the Lightning, Malachite suddenly lost his bored expression of playing cat and mouse with the gravely injured Armada class Super cruiser that his own Armada and two Awesome class battleships were pounding away at.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's just a gunship, looks like it jumped into the wrong area. It's reading as an enemy though Overlord Malachite."  
  
"I see...hmmm reinforcements perhaps...ah well regardless...send off half a squadron of ASFs to deal with it."  
  
"Yes sir!" The young radar officer immediately relayed the message over to the coordinator of the ASF operations.  
  
Just as that problem had been thought to be dealt with a new warning single pierced through the air as the arrival of new ships into the solar system, this time though Malachite merely sighed in an annoyed matter. Was it some kind of supply train coming through, if that Gunship was forefront of the supply train it'd make sense that others were coming in.  
  
"Well what's it this time?"  
  
"We've got two cruisers on radar coming in hot Overlord." The radio systems expert replied as he tried to figure out what class and ranking they were, since cruisers could come in a form of a Strike Class Light Cruiser to the form of a Phoenix Class Grand Cruiser. A moment later though he was simply stuttering into the speaker his skin had gone pale and Malachite merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"T...Two...Phoenix Class Grand Cruisers confirmed on radar...They're being described as Phobos and Deimos the twin flagships of the Hino Republic!" At this point the radar officer was on the verge of hysterics, one didn't tangle with Phoenix class cruisers of any kind, especially since there were so few of them. When there were two in one area though then the enemy was basically screwed.  
  
Malachite blinked, his face becoming slightly pale at this report, a slight beeping upon his chair came to his attention in a few moments. He absently clicked the small button, bringing the picture up on the bridge's main holographic unit. It only took a moment for a holographic full sized imitation of the Princess of the Hino Republic to come up on screen and she did not look happy at all.  
  
"As Princess of the Hino Republic I order you to halt all aggressions and stand down for boarding now, if you do not cease these attacks I will not be above destroying all the ships within your taskforce." The princess glanced about the bridge for a moment as with the ability of the holographic she could see all of the bridge but they could only see her. If they had called it would have the other way around.  
  
Malachite cursed slightly under his breath, this was not going to go over well with the Queen, how did one explain that they lost the entire Gemini campaign due to the interference of a little upstart Princess that felt the need to go off to war. He turned to his captain with a slightly sullen undertone much like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Turn this vessel around, get an escape route out of this hell hole and inform the Ramazous and Queen's Hand of our decision.  
  
"Of course my lord...though what of Vice General Diamond he is yet groundside with the rest of our mecha troops?" The captain spoke in a slow tone as he directed the turn of the ship out towards the galactic freedom of stars, pointed away from the Phobos and Deimos.  
  
"If he's smart he'll take the gun boats and drop ships and get the hell out of there...if not well that's his problem."  
  
With that the three Nega Empire Warships turned about face and started to move away from the wounded Super class cruiser, trading minor shots with it as they passed away. The two battle ships jumped out right before the Witch's Lightning, following them off into deeper space and back towards the Nega Empire.  
  
May 8, 3567. 6:00 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, High Orbital Station Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Andrew watched in stunned amazement for a moment at his turn of luck, a few minutes ago he was in peril of losing his ship and now he had just been saved by the Hino Republic's very own royalty. He snapped out though a moment later when a falling wire from above almost hit him. The whole bridge had sparks coming out from walls where energy had been shut off from it's destination and came back towards the generator at the aft of the ship causing small explosions or overloads along walls or monitors. "Vicki can you call me up a damage report?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do Sir." All tone of playfulness gone from her voice, they were in serious danger even if they weren't being attacked, if they didn't get the ship patched up enough to move it'd soon lose it's orbit and create a really big hole for Gemini to fill up with more water. Her eyes moved across the screen before rattling off the numbers. "Sections one through ten are completely gone, Sections eleven through thirty have lose all decks in between sectors ten and thirty. Sections thirty one through thirty three are reporting heavy damage to all decks in between sectors ten and thirty. Other sections are reporting more minor damage in other areas where the outer armor was wrecked by bombs and lasers. Engines three and five are completely gone, six and seven are heavily damaged. One, two, four and eight are lightly damaged but workable. Long range antennas and communications are down I'm getting numerous reports of lost gunnery bays too many to list and others just heavily damaged, and of course the bridge along with other areas have experienced powerful energy flux feedback causing explosions or whole systems to collapse so I'm not getting all the information from all sections."  
  
"Very well thank you Vicki, hey now have all the ASFs recalled to the hanger as long as it's safe, if not just redirect them for orbit around the Barrier unless they have emergency status. Send out the Space Angels to see if they can recover any pilots that ejected into space or anyone that might somehow be alive after being blasted out of space though I really doubt it." Andrew gave something of a shrug as he moved back towards where his captains chair had once stood so proud, a piece of machinery though had bent the base and totally annihilated one of the control panels. He glanced back to Vicki once more with a foolish grin upon his face. "Er Vicki...the holos working?"  
  
At the call of her name, she turned about from where she had been seated, instead of the normally crisp response she gave when she was in her serious mode. She simply raised a thin brown eyebrow in his direction. Her voice taking on the tone one used with a child. "Cappy...we lost all long range communications...Holos are considered long range, so with this knowledge we would be able to conclude..." She left the sentence open and simply awaited for him to finish it up since it was rather obvious...or so she hoped.  
  
Andrew stared at her blankly a moment before shrugging his shoulders a bit. He was too tired to think about this...he really was. "So do we have the holo or not?"  
  
Vicki grimaced slightly before shaking her head in one of those looks she used when dealing with an idiot. Eyes closed and a sigh coming forth she finished the sentence she had hoped Andrew could manage to complete himself. "We can conclude the holos are offline, Cappy...please tell me you weren't fighting the whole battle with that kind of brain power at work."  
  
"Sorry Vicks...but unlike some of us, we are not forever awake and can not run on coffee alone and do not have the energy to keep our brains active all the time." Andrew stated with something of a smile, since he was able to counter what she said about him.  
  
Vicki rolled her eyes slightly before responding. "So be we you mean you, I truly feel sorry for the woman that accidentally marries you thinking just because you're captain of a flagship means you actually have a brain somewhere within that hormonal bound head of yours."  
  
"Last time I'm asking you anything when we're not in a combat situation." He grumbled unhappily as he placed the small headset over his ears. Vicki must have heard because a moment later he saw her smiling that sugar sweet smile of hers, he ignored it though as best he could anyway, he waited a moment to be connected to the bridge of the Phobos where Rei most likely was stationed. There were people that said she could communicate with the two great warships in a way no one could understand. Though that was merely a rumor he had heard a while back. It took a moment but eventually he got to the princess herself.  
  
"Princess, I thank you greatly for your assistance we surely would have been sunk by now if you had not stepped in to help."  
  
"Think nothing of it, I would like to think the Shieldien Empire would do the same in a similar situation so I am simply setting an example of our good will towards each other. Now is Shields about or did he already take off to Gemini."  
  
"He left a few hours ago with a group of gun boats though I'm not sure how well he fares. We faced off with these three, we were supposed to just distract them but our engines got fried for the most part." Andrew coughed a bit unsure if it was a proper thing to ask for more help then just simply saving their lives already. "If it would not be much trouble we need to be reoutfitted or at least need some spare parts for the engines so we can make it to the nearest friendly shipyard...would it be much trouble?"  
  
"Not at all, I'll have everything arranged to repair your Cruiser while I head down towards the surface to help Darien out with whatever fighting I'm sure he's already gotten into." A slight almost mock annoyed sigh crossed the line before a new voice broke into the communications. It came from the lone gun ship everyone had forgotten about if they had even noticed its presence. A serene voice passed by the speakers.  
  
"This is gunship Final Proctal, hailing Shield's Barrier, Phobos and Deimos. We request permission to enter this airspace and assist with destruction of all Nega Empire forces." The young lady behind the soothing voice held the small communications headset to her ear to overcome the load music Haruka was playing. The pilot of the Wind Angel was pissed that they missed the battle, and to soothe Haruka's battle spirit Michelle and Setsuna had offered to go down and fight before hand. Since it wouldn't matter much the outcome would be the same or that was what Setsuna had said.  
  
"Gunship, This is Phobos, Princess Rei of the Hino Republic was jurisdiction are you under, I'm not getting any read out on your ship..." Rei glanced over to her radar officer to make sure they were still getting nothing. The older woman gave the young princess a nod to confirm she had spoken true.  
  
Michelle glanced over to Setsuna who sat in the weapons officer chair of the cockpit, as there were only three of them when they were in battle it took all three to fly it effectively. "That is because we do not exist...we are part of Optical, under the third Planetary Concession of 3489 we can go anywhere we want at anytime even during war. Asking your permission is in respect of your station your majesty." Michelle put forth her most respectful and calming tone hoping not to incite a fight of any kind with what she hoped would be allies.  
  
Rei's eyes widened slightly in surprise, she hadn't ever seen anyone from Optical ever...it was rumored they had all but disappeared or died off the stories varied but here was a gun ship apparently part of Optical. To do anything then allow them to assist would be a great dishonor and a black mark against her nation as a whole. As always Optical seemed to only appear when things were most dire and their ways were odd, no one knew their true motives except them. No one even knew how that rule came to be except old legends which were all old wives tales anyway. After snapping out of her thoughts she nodded to herself before speaking. "Of course, Final Proctal we are registering you as friendly, we will be heading down to Gemini soon."  
  
What is Optical that Michelle, Haruka and Setsuna are a part of? What will be left of Gemini when Darien and his group of crusaders land on the surface. Will Minako and Zoisite ever make it out of the solar system...or anywhere for that matter without crashing into something (Rei: As if you even have to ask, and if they do you know Zoisite will have been driven insane not even his shiny marbles can save him this time! ) er... and what will happen when Shiva makes her grand entrance to Gemini soil. 


	11. Dark Seed Part 3

Raven's Feathers 11  
  
Dark Seed Part 3  
  
Well just wanted to correct at the end of chap 9 with the whole Rini no es existo er well forgot I mentioned her as the Princess back in like chapter  
3 or 4 or something heh...opps.  
  
May 8, 3567. 5:00 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Darien sat still within his Royalty Shield, his main video screen had been directly up linked into the bridge so he could talk to the captain on the way in. The live battle images he was receiving from the Reunion's outside camera didn't look good, the two battleships and the enemy super cruiser were ganging up on the Barrier. It was out of his hands though, all he could do was pray that Andrew found some of that legendary luck of his to get him out of the battle alive. He glanced across his mecha's board to confirm all the lights were within the green and he was ready for a battle zone should there be one. A small red light popped up on his comm. Board before the computer helpfully chimed in. "Incoming call from the bridge."  
  
One of his fingers moved over to flip the radio on as he stared hopelessly towards the camera as the three capital ships overpowered the defenses of the Barrier. "Andrew...you better make it out of this alive." He absently accepted the call from the bridge, bringing up the captain of the gunboat and turning the image of the space battle into a small box in the corner of the flat screen display. His attention diverted to the captain as he gave something of a calm nod. "What is it Captain Whiten?"  
  
The slightly older man gave no facial expression as he reported the said information he had gathered. "Aquan City is currently rising out of the water...I don't really understand why...but it seems to have some structural damage possibly from under sea explosives. At this range I really can't tell...but it seems enemy mecha are massing over in that general area."  
  
"Right head for Aquan City's Hanger area...inform the other ships that we will be making land fall inside Aquan City and all mecha should suit up if they aren't already online and ready for drop off." Darien didn't even have to think about his orders. He couldn't leave the Capital City open to the enemy to pillage and destroy as they saw fit. The wind whipping through the small sections of the hull around the cargo doors intensified as the whole ship started to turn towards the right and downwards a tad to head in towards the capital on Gemini. To keep up with what was going on outside the ship he kept the monitor on his mecha up linked with the bridge's camera. After the huge water city had risen from underneath the waves still lapping at the edges of it's thick armor plates, the large bridge that led to the main land started to rise up above the surface. 'Wait that isn't right...they control the bridge from the Capital building that makes no sense.' With little afforded zoom from the bridge he glanced across the surface, near the edges of the water where the sub pens were placed. Thin streams of smoke were coming up from more then one...that was it. Without another thought, Darien hit the button to connect him to the bridge again.  
  
"Captain Whiten, abort run! Aquan City has been taken over by the enemy!"  
  
"Nonsense my Prince, the enemy forces wouldn't be waiting to take it up as target practice if it was taken over."  
  
"No it is! At least the capital building, look...we need to abort the ru-."  
  
It was too late to do anything, whoever had control over the Capital building had found out how to use the defense systems of the city. Huge ER lasers along with missile pods slowly rose up from the penthouses of the tallest buildings of the city. Within moments they had targeted the incoming gunboats and started to fire off rounds at them.  
  
Darien felt himself thrown into the side of the cockpit as the ship was jolted back and forth by the backwash of one of the multiple laser beams or missiles coming upwards to meet the descending ships. A Few moments later he was again launched into the side of the cockpit as a missile hit some part of the ship and it felt like it was aft from how he was thrown. Suspicions were proven right a moment later as he watched three or four crew members dressed in fire fighting gear run towards the engine room and right across the cat walk in front of his mecha.  
  
"What's going on out there Captain!" His connection to the Cockpit had suddenly been cut off without a reason or reading of a signal ending. It only read that the connection had failed and the route could not be reestablished. That was about the time he felt the ship started to dip lower and then started to spin in a lazy motion. Had the cockpit area of the gunship been hit by enemy fire or did something else go wrong. Unluckily he couldn't tell from here. He quickly toggled the radio frequency over to the bandwidth of the other mecha. No sense taking them all down if his hunch was correct and he couldn't get to them. "This is Darien, I think the cockpit may have been hit, if I don't return in a minute I want you all to jettison out. If the bay doors don't open just force them open."  
  
Without waiting to see the response of his team he slapped the red button for the emergency hatch open. Of course he realized if the cockpit was hit he probably couldn't get back to his mecha let alone start it up again...but at least his men would be safe. A slight chuckle left his lips as he gripped the handles on the upper part of the hatch and swung himself out into free space. Everything was in the lacking of gravity which could only mean that had shorted out. With a more then slightly unhappy grumble he let himself float over to the nearest bulkhead before pushing off towards the small bridge of the gunship.  
  
Along the way he used the handholds to move himself from place to place till he got to the bridge...he wasn't sure what the time was but he heard the distant sounds of heavy metal ripping a lighter metal to shreds. Obviously his time was up but it seemed like he was right anyway...the whole ship was spinning out of control and he hadn't seen any of the crew other then the few that had run off to fight the fire in the engine room or so he had assumed. When he got to the door of the bridge and tried to open it, the door refused his entrance instead simply flashing the small red message "Atmosphere contamination."  
  
'Crap...that means it has a hole in it..." Unsure of his time to return to his mecha to at least use it as a seatbelt of sorts, he turned himself right back around and frantically pushed himself from bulkhead to bulkhead. Jetting through doors that he had left open, uncaring of his normal protocol to close all hatch doors. It was a good idea incase of pressure loss in any room. When he came back to the door he had gone out, he found it locked down with the same message in the small red text blinking across the number pad for the pass codes to be entered in. It wasn't hard to see why since there were huge gaping holes in the side of the ships where mecha had exited. The only one that was left within the bay was his own...well he'd only have one shot to get to it without being pulled out.. Without a second thought he pressed in his override code and as the door opened he felt himself being sucked out of the hallway he had been standing in.  
  
May 8, 3567. 5:19 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Kunzite pushed his Royal Guard mecha from the huge hole in the side of the Gunboat made by a previously larger Heracles class assault mecha. He took one last glance through the monitor screens for his Prince...but the man was no where in sight. He only hoped Darien made it back to his mecha in time, once the Subzero mecha had busted through the hull it was clear the whole ship had been out of control. Now he could see the burning bridge and the engines that were admitting sparks from their connectors to the ship's power supply. With a sigh he jumped his mecha out into the open sky and started to spiral down towards the already intense battle below that was going on between the NegaEmpire's forces that were currently crossing the bridge and the Gemini Guardian Forces, His own forces and Lita's Commandos that were joining up below as they fought. The other two drop ships had landed with no problem and had already unloaded their payload of walking armor.  
  
As his own mecha neared the ground he withdrew the giant sword he usually fought with. He fired off the gattling laser cannons as he engaged the jump jets just as he neared ground. The slightly high speed he came at gave him the edge as his huge sword went right through a Steel Tiger that seemed to be at a loss for what was happening. It exploded a moment later in a glorious flash. His attention was off of the enemy in a moment though, instead he had turned all sensors upwards towards the Reunion that was going down even faster then before...there was no sign of a mecha leaving the gunboat's hanger. And a moment later the gunboat crashed into one of the buildings of the city in a blooming mushroom explosion from the generator of the gunship. Sadly there truly was no way for one to survive a shuttle crash as horrendous as that...he'd give himself no false hope only to be crushed later.  
  
A single tear slowly made it's way down Kunzite's cheek till it came to rest at the bottom of his chin. 'You shall be avenged my Prince...they shall all fall.' He brought up the Avian Cannon and targeted an enemy Iron Faith which was one of the few animal shaped mecha in all the designs out there. It looked much like a lion in it's general movements. One could have mistaken it as such too if not for the swiveling turret upon the back where most of it's weaponry was held. Quad Medium lasers which decked themselves out two on each side. In the middle sat a Fire Storm Ballistics cannon. Then on either side of the Medium lasers sat another set of Large pulse lasers which fired out in quicker succession as dart like beams of light but at a weaker power setting.  
  
It was obvious the pilot was paying more attention to the fight he was having with a standard Gemini military mecha. It was a slightly varied version of a normal Hino Infantry mecha, it came with slightly more armor. It's back also held a large fan of sorts to propel it through the water. Wing like appendages on the arms acted as directional control for the pilot. The Army knife was swapped out for a spear gun launcher. Though the Er large laser rifle stayed true to the infantry class mecha along with the small missile pod filled with underwater specialized missiles. The much smaller and less armed mecha at this point was taking cover behind a building's column that was taking round after round of laser fire which slowly chewed away at the protection the Gemini mecha had.  
  
"Target confirmed." His mecha chanted in it's normally calm tone before it's ever present solid beep of a target lock rang through the cockpit. With a push of the button the huge Avian cannon spat forth a steady stream of sea green energy laced with blue running about it in a spiral. It hit with such force that the Iron Faith was literally knocked from it's feet...it landed on it's side, it's main armament pointing towards the side. Kunzite barely felt his mecha rock backwards from the power of the weapon's feed back. Right after the weapon fired of it's round of energy, heat vents popped up across the entire left side of the arm...and in a hissing relief the temperature of the gun soon started to edge back towards normal. He absently switched to the channel that the Gemini troops used and spoke in his normally calm voice...even after his Prince had just died. "I trust you can take care of the situation from here."  
  
"Aye sir! Thanks for the assist on that one." With his prey now down for the count, the smaller infantry class mecha slowly moved around the edge of the column, it's rifle raised and ready to take off the Iron Faith's head.  
  
With a slight chuckle Kunzite moved the Royal Guard mecha through the streets, slowly moving past the intersections where mecha had met up and had something of a fire fight. Mecha from all groups were lying about where they had taken their final hit and either ejected or died. Lita's forces, his own, the Gemini and of course the NegaEmpire's forces as well. For him well he had bigger battles to fight then the small street fights going on seemingly every where in the city.  
  
Kunzite stalked through the side alleyways big enough to accept a mecha of his size...he avoided most of the fights on the way unless of course they really needed help. He on the other hand had to either find the mobile command station they were using or find a way to his prince's downed gun boat. He preferred the latter to the former, if the enemy got to the gun boat before Shieldien forces they would probably defile the body if it hadn't been burned to a crisp. He had to get to it before the enemy...Princess Rini at least deserved this much. He barely acknowledged what was going on around him as he headed west further and further into the city. All he was doing was going through the motions without a care how he dispatched the enemy mecha as long as they stayed down.  
  
Finally he came up to the forward assault upon the enemy's main line of mecha. The fighting ground was around the center of the city. With the Governor's building as the backdrop right behind NegaEmpire's lines. He recognized both Lita's Path Finder and Nephrite's other Royal Guard mecha in an instant. A Mirage Sniper sat nearby, hunched rather close to the ground, which he remembered belonged to one of Lita's higher ups. At the moment the name escaped him...it started with a J that was about all he could remember.  
  
"Nephrite what's the status here?"  
  
Nephrite was a little surprised to find Kunzite already here, since he had been one of the last to bail out of the gun boat he had probably landed half way across the city if not more. Even so he automatically found himself reporting to his superior officer. "Heavy enemy forces are occupying the governor's building. I believe this is there main command apex in the city. If we can retake it then we can take control of all weapons systems and if we want we can submerge the city and drown the enemy mecha pilots."  
  
"Very well Nephrite, keep up the pressure on them but down bother risking our men out there. We're going to retake it from the inside." Kunzite flipped the one on one radio channel over to Lita's Path Finder before Nephrite could even start to guess what Kunzite had to be planning.  
  
"Lita...do you have any of your infantry or commandos in the area?" Kunzite could only hope that the troops hadn't been deployed to retake military installations one by one instead of waiting for the main target.  
  
Lita grimaced slightly, if he was planning what he thought, they were already in trouble. "Kunzite, I've already deployed most of my ground troops to retake weapons systems so the Hino reinforcements could land directly into the city. So far we have three out of the twenty grids of anti-air weapons offline."  
  
"Lita are there any teams you can call off, preferably ones that may be able to find a back door to the Governor's building that isn't surrounded by enemy mecha."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Lita immediately started making calls into her troops for status reports. Those that she was able to pull off were told to retake the Governor's building any way they could.  
  
'I'm sorry my prince but you will have to wait for now. Godspeed to us all to end this battle and war before anything worse happens.' Kunzite silently thought as he lay down suppressing fire with the gattling laser guns for some of the Gemini mecha to move forwards.  
  
May 8, 3567. 3:04 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Capital Building, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Korina, we need to get you out of here! The enemy has already made it into the main lobby of the building!" The young intern that had just applied for the job a few days ago had already taken the liberty of taking the emergency pistol from the small lock box in her desk. Since she had little training in weaponry and he had gone through basic military before deciding to switch careers she was more then happy to give him the weapon. She had done her best to close off the upper levels from enemy troops by locking everything down...but that would only hold so long.  
  
The slightly older head of the city slowly followed the younger intern who had the gun held chest level and towards the door incase any surprised popped up. Luckily though when they entered the hallway lit only now by the dull red emergency lights there was nothing there. In all likelihood the other upper level workers were probably either trying to get out of the building themselves or had taken to hiding. 'How does this happen to the capital city of Gemini...oh well I need to warn the military base to get the mecha up and online.'  
  
"Ben...can you get me to the military base."  
  
"Of course Governor if we can get to the sub pen or even a place where they store wet suits we can get out of here." The young man spoke back to her without ever turning his head from it's constant sweeping motion as they slowly moved towards a set of emergency stairs. With the elevators locked down it was one of the only exits out of the building and one of the few entrances the commando squad that had disembarked from an undersea transport was using. They had used specialized Marine mecha to destroy the doors to the hangers or so the brief report she had gotten before they came into her building had reported.  
  
Ben switched over to a more comfortable and relaxed one handed grip upon the gun, he took a moment to sweep a few stray strands of his long black hair from his face. Tied up in the back in a pony tail for the moment, even though he usually kept it loose and free hanging, at the moment he needed all the visibility he could afford himself. His left hand slowly opened the stairwell door to make sure that no sound would be made incase it somehow alerted someone down below. He awaited for the young governor to step into the small landing area at the top of the stair well before carefully shutting the door. "Alright let's get down to the tenth level...that's where an emergency wet suit room is located."  
  
Korina simply nodded in complete agreement with the younger intern...together in almost total silence the two started to descend the stairs hoping against all hopes that the commando team had yet to find the doorways that would take them upwards to the command room.  
  
May 8, 3567. 5:46 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
The Nightmare Tenshi's huge black energy wings spread as she slowly started to descend into the atmosphere. The whole frame of the jet black and blood red mecha turned a bright red around the edges as she finished breaking through the upper levels of Gemini's atmosphere. A moment ago she was within the cold reaches of space's darkness. Now she fell into a cluster of clouds that happened to be in the way. Not that it really mattered to her, the sensors still picked up all the information well enough. The only activity she was currently picking up came from the main city of the Gemini planet or so her memory recalled. 'But the main curtain has yet to be raised, the battle going on in Aquan city is but a precursor to the destruction that will be wrought across this planet. For now though...I will let these quibbling mortals kill each other.  
  
As the surface started to loom closer upon the monitor screen, she slowly pushed down upon the pedal beneath her foot that controlled the wing span. Her speed quickly started to decrease till she was at the point of floating to the ground. Below her there was nothing but a small fishing community, nothing really worth her effort but maybe it would afford her some entertainment while she waited for the rest of the actors to take their positions upon the planet. She could sense four above her...sitting about in the atmosphere and then there was another two that had yet to be awakened. Finally a seventh seemed to be on their way towards the planet. She could sense all this with ease...their power bloomed so brightly in the wasteland of humanity and their weak spirits that barely registered within her sense of energy detection. 'Well I suppose...this fishing village will have to do for some light entertainment.'  
  
'No you can't do that!' Usagi found herself shouting at the oppressive presence within her mind. It was a completely foreign feeling to her, just floating inside her own mind, completely cut off from all abilities to control herself further then watch the woman in a jet black gown filled with rips and tears control her every step and every thought. She watched as the dark lady turned to her with an annoyed look upon her face.  
  
"You're just as annoying as that Hotaru brat..."  
  
"Who are you talking about!" Usagi wondered aloud as she glanced about her mind in general looking for this person that the dark lady spoke of...though after a few minutes she simply gave up. Instead focusing her attention upon the lady that had taken control of everything letting her only sit back and watch at the horror she created just leaving the NegaEmpire's air space.  
  
"Why how convenient...I shall introduce you to her!" The dark haired and dark gowned woman slowly turned her hand towards Usagi...a huge jet black hole of swirling dark matter appearing behind Usagi.  
  
She felt herself being pulled back into what she knew she would never escape from as long as this psycho stayed in control of her body...but she was pulled back into it slowly inch by inch her body gave out. Finally with one last scream she was sucked into the darkest depths of her mind...a mental cage if you will. She landed with a solid thud upon the ground of the small cell like structure. "Oww...my butt." She moaned in protest as her one hand moved back to rub the sore area where she hit...just as she was about to stand up to see if there was some way out of wherever she had been locked into. A faint cry came from the corner of the cage...it sounded like someone in distress. 'Maybe this is who that black gowned lady was talking about...' Usagi slowly crawled towards where she last heard the sound on her hands and knees till she bumped into a small body curled in a fetal position. The response was less then Usagi would have liked it was a whimper of fear.  
  
"Hey now there...what's wrong why are you crying?"  
  
"She got you too...I knew she'd try too but I never expected...I'm sorry Princess I have no control of her."  
  
Usagi was unsure of what to do so she just gathered up the small girl in a gentle hug, trying to comfort her much like she had comforted Ami when they had thought they had lost Minako. Why was this small girl in so much pain, she could tell just from bringing her arms around the young girl that she was even smaller then she was...which was really saying something since she just barely hit five feet in height.  
  
"Were you put in here too by that evil lady?"  
  
"Yes...actually to be exact she's a part of me...my darker side, well she is a goddess of death and destruction reborn inside of me...her name is Shiva." Hotaru decided to leave out the fact that she was actually one of the three souls that inhabited Usagi's body. Of course Usagi turned out to be the dominant one through some stroke of fate and completely unaware of the second soul that of Hotaru who contained the Goddess Shiva the Destroyer within her. So really it was a soul within a soul within a soul. Quite confusing even to her, who was the cause of the whole situation in a way. She shook her head slightly in mild amusement upon the confusing thought...her tears slowly stopping up. This Usagi...the girl she watched all throughout her life being stuck in an almost comatose state within Usagi's body...well the girl was a compassionate person.  
  
"Your evil half...you mean like Ying and Yang?"  
  
"Well in essence...but Ying and Yang is much more complex then just the extremes of Holy White and Demon Black...after you get past the edges...it all turns into shades of grey. The Ying and Yang symbol is a misinterpretation by humans since they always try to make everything into a simpler form. Though essentially Shiva...the one controlling us both at the moment represents the darker shades of my conciseness."  
  
"So...how do we get her out of control and me back in control..." Usagi questioned, of course if the girl had been able to do it herself, Hotaru if she remembered correctly from what Shiva had said. Would have probably already attempted to get out herself.  
  
Hotaru shrugged a bit in the darkness...she couldn't really see Usagi in the darkness...if they had light well maybe that would have helped. "Sorry but we're stuck in here till either our body is destroyed or someone figures out how to get Shiva out of control."  
  
"Great so...I either have to get blown up or someone has to figure out how to get witch lady out of control of us both..."  
  
"Basically."  
  
"No there has to be a way out of here...I refuse to wait for eternity while the Goddess of issues with her mental stability destroys innocent people in my name and body...Well in my body anyway." With that Usagi picked herself up off the ground and started to move around the small mental chamber they had both been locked within. Unluckily it seemed that Hotaru's words rang true because she couldn't find any exit or anything resembling an exit.  
  
May 8, 3567. 8:02 AM Universal Space Time, Unknown Area, Deep Space Golden Chain, Nega Empire's Boarder  
  
Zoisite groaned slightly as he attempted to stretch his cramped legs. The crash seat he had been forced into for the ride really wasn't affording him much space to move around. With a slight sigh of displeasure he absently started to flip through the radio channels...each one silent as the last. 'Well suppose we won't be getting anywhere anytime soon.' Maybe he'd check with Minako to see where exactly they were heading...so he slowly leaned up and over the high back of the captain's chair. The sight that greeted him was that of a resting angel...Minako lay curled up into the side of the captain's chair. Her head laying upon the arm rest for an impromptu head rest. This would have been a lot cuter if not for the fact this meant that no one was piloting the mecha. With something of a mock annoyed sigh he sat back down into the crash seat. Even if she had rescued him...she was still an infuriating girl...and even while she slept he didn't have the heart to awaken her from the brief moment of respite she had earned just getting them off planet. 'Unless you ask that weather satellite that got in her way of course.' A calm chuckle left his lips as he dialed in the frequency for Artemis...hopefully the cat armor thing or whatever it was could help him out.  
  
"Artemis...can you hear me?" He felt slightly strange talking to something that technically was nothing more then a piece of equipment...but when it talked to them last time it seemed to be able to think freely and respond as it saw fit.  
  
There was a moment of silence before a voice came onto the radio line...and it almost sounded as if it were hurt by the insinuation made by Zoisite in asking if he could talk. "Of course I can hear you! I'm connected to the armor aren't I? I can hear and see everything that goes on inside and outside the mecha while I'm connected."  
  
He glanced about a moment looking for the cameras that might be stationed within the cockpit...though he couldn't spot any obvious ones. "Er sorry...didn't realize that Artemis...er Minako fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah I know Zoisite...I can see inside the cockpit remember."  
  
"Alright alright I get the point...now could you just help me out for a moment. I need you to look for the nearest concentration of Hino Republic or Shieldien Empire forces, if you can do that of course." Zoisite let himself sink back into the crash seat...his left arm absently draped across the radio and radar panel he had moved back to him upon its swing arm. With his right he changed main terminal command over from the main seat to the crash seat. This feature was normally used if the pilot was killed by a violent hit or was knocked unconscious and the crash seat passenger was left functioning. After a moment of reconnecting systems, control transferred over to the small panels in the back.  
  
Zoisite was just checking out the radar scans and interplanetary course they were currently heading upon when the talking armor cat called back into the cockpit.  
  
"Well I found two destinations, the closest military wise is Autumn IV, but if you want the closest military power that may actually have some authority...I'd suggest the planet Gemini. Both the Prince of the Shieldien Empire and the heir apparent Princess Rei Hino are gathering forces at Gemini. Prince Darien's detail also includes the mercenary group Lita's Commandos which Minako is from."  
  
"How do you know all this Artemis?"  
  
"I did a little hacking into the Hino Republic Fleet Command and tagged where all the important ships were or were heading last time they checked in."  
  
Zoisite could just imagine the self pleased grin spreading across the mechanized cat's face...if the cat could smile. "You realize if you're caught you could get myself and Minako in big trouble right?"  
  
"You're just too paranoid...always trust me I know my way around computer systems that you would never dream of."  
  
"For a robot you sure do talk a lot." He grumbled slightly as he began to decelerate the mecha that was currently moving through Quantum dimensions...while glancing over the side of the captain's chair to make sure Minako was still asleep and resting peacefully. A soft smile crossed his lips as if on instinct, with his free hand he carefully reached around and deposited a blanket over her body that he had found a little while back within the survival kit of the crash box. The young pilot instinctively curled into the blanket leaving Zoisite in the silence of the cockpit till once again the damned cat spoke up once more.  
  
"You really care about her don't you?" It was more of a statement then a question with no tone of doubt within the robotic voice.  
  
Without a word of acknowledgement to the mechanized cat Artemis, he quickly moved his fingers across the keyboard, programming in the jump commands to the mecha and then the switch off route they'd need to take. He already felt the pull of being pulled out of the Quantum dimension all ships traveled in during high speed travel to rapidly make it to a destination. And with a jerk the flying mecha pulled itself out into physical space....within a moment he was surrounded by distant stars...along with not so distant stars. He didn't have time to gaze out of any of the monitor screens since the Golden Chain corrected itself to it's new heading and within a moment he was back into the Quantum Dimension...heading towards the distant planet Gemini that has now unknowingly become an apex of survival for the universe as a whole.  
  
May 8, 3567. 3:30 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Capital Building, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Korina slowly edged down the side of the stairs, trying her best to keep within the shadows as Ben had instructed her to do. She was barely even breathing anymore and could already feel her whole chest start to tighten from the lack of drawing in all the air she could and the tension that lay heavy in the air. At any moment an enemy soldier could easily pop out of one of the doors they had just passed or one they were to soon pass. Any minute though it'd be all over...she could see the door to the tenth floor right in front of her.  
  
Ben quickly moved ahead down the last three stairs, his dress shoe loafers making a distinctive clicking sound as they hit the tiled stairs. He pressed his back up against the door...his free hand slowly reached over to the knob while he raised the pistol's barrel up to his lips in a motion to tell his Governor to be as silent as possible.  
  
Korina watched in both fear and hope as Ben's hand slowly clicked down upon the door's handle and then Ben slowly slide the door open before he pulled it the rest of the way. Using the momentum to swing himself around the door with the gun raised. To her horror though a harsh crack came from the doorway followed by Ben stumbling back into the hallway with his free hand over the bleeding wound across his forehead. Before Ben could recover a Shotgun like weapon came swinging out like a club...smashing Ben across the face and down against the railing guard of the stairwell. It was all she could do not to scream in terror as she quickly ran over to the downed young intern, he wasn't even moving it looked as if he had been knocked out cold.  
  
"Miss. Governor...we'd like you to come with us." Armed men filed in from below the stairwell landing she was currently on and from above, they all wore jet black armor with a small patch upon the left side of their chest depicting a lightning bolt striking a blood red N. That could only mean they were the NegaEmpire's Shock troopers.  
  
She slowly stood to her feet, hands raised in the air. It only took a moment before her arms were violently pulled down behind her and the cold metal of hand cuffs were placed over them. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from screaming in pain...as she was half pushed half kicked through the door she glanced back to the body of Ben, it didn't even look like he was breathing anymore. If she had known this was going to happen she would have stayed in her office or at least would have made Ben. She was so lost in thought upon the subject she never heard them say good night Governor. Without any warning their was a sharp pain at the base of her skull before everything went black.  
  
May 8, 3567. 5:19 AM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Gunship Final Protocol, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Haruka...your drop point is coming up soon are you ready?" Setsuna asked via the radio connection that she was using from the cockpit of the Final Protocol down to the hanger bay where the Tenshi Wind and Tenshi Ocean were currently awaiting to cross over their drop points and help the Shieldien and Commando forces. She piloted the large gunship over the raised city and did her best to keep it out of the anti-air cannons which were all firing at her now that the gun boats had made it down to the ground. The huge ship shuddered slightly as she ran through a heavy cross fire of heavy lasers from the top of the building turrets.  
  
"Yeah don't worry Setsuna...I'm ready to go." Haruka slowly lowered her mecha's second arm from above the mecha hang rail and then proceeded to walk over to the open side door of the gunship.  
  
"Go Haruka!"  
  
"All over it!" Without a second thought, Haruka threw the Tenshi Wind out of the gunship and into the gentle caress of the wind, running all across her mecha's frame as over one hundred tons of armor fell towards the ground. As she neared the ground, she flipped on her mecha's Air disrupters and within moments the Tenshi Wind started to descend at a much slower pace then it had before. 'Now time for me to find myself a target and use all these missiles before I go into hand to hand combat.'  
  
Setsuna glanced over at the rear monitor after Haruka had launched her mecha out just in time to see multiple streaks of white flowing steadily from the Tenshi Wind's disposable shoulder missile pod launchers. Both of it's large swords were already out before it even touched ground. Setsuna could only be left to hope none of the missiles had accidentally hit an allied mecha some where along the way. As more and more fire came towards her ship, she was finally forced to fight back. Steering the huge gunship with her right hand, she programmed the guns in to auto fire mode, it wasn't as accurate as a human gunner but it was a lot faster now that the computer was doing all the calculations.  
  
Once more she keyed into the radio, this time for Michelle in her mecha the Tenshi Ocean. After dropping off Michelle she'd return to high orbit with the other three flag ships and link up with one of the Hino Republic ships to drop in her Tenshi Time with her of course. "Ready to go down there Michelle?"  
  
"Of course Setsuna, just tell me when we're over the ocean and I'll take care of any underwater mecha they may have under there."  
  
"After you take care of any water mecha, I want you to go in through one of the sub pen hangers the NegaEmpire's shock troops used and retriever the governor if our forces haven't already."  
  
"Very well...I'm going now...see you later Setsuna." With something of a wave, Michelle let her own mecha fall over the edge of the hanger door and towards the ocean below. "Tenshi Ocean...please engage undersea combat mode." The mecha responded perfectly as always. Propeller engines popped out upon the back of the Ocean along with a few smaller ones upon the hips, ankles and arms of the mecha. Metal rods came out of the feet and the elbows of the mecha's arms before a semi-transparent gel came forth linking the rods together to form a fin of sorts. Another fin came out from the top of the head and ran down to the small of the mecha's back. Normal weaponry sunk into recesses in both the arms and torso before more suitable weaponry for undersea combat popped back out. This array included a missile harpoon gun, torpedo tubes in the chest and electric nets along with a specialized under sea Hybrid cannon that at the moment rested upon the mecha's hip. Once she hit the water, Michelle pushed the Ocean deeper into the dark blue water, the spotlights upon the mecha's head and harpoon gun sweeping this way and that for any signs of metal in the water.  
  
Setsuna watched a moment to make sure Michelle had landed in the water before pushing the accelerator forwards. Within a moment the weapon's systems of Aquan City were unable to keep up with the high speed gunship as it soared across the remaining amount of city before pulling upwards towards the atmosphere. 'We need to finish this soon...if not we'll have to deal with both Shiva and the NegaEmpire at the same time.' This wasn't a prospect that Setsuna liked to acknowledge could happen but it was going to become very real very soon. With one last look back upon the city that was lighting up with laser fire and explosions all across the city, she broke through the atmosphere and headed towards the two Phoenix class cruisers.  
  
May 12, 3567. 2:03 PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Beryl's Chambers.  
  
Beryl sighed in annoyance as the alarm for the vid phone went off again for the second time in the past half an hour. Tonight had been her night off from all the worries of running an Empire, instead of working on which planets would be taken over or attacked next. She had settled in for a night of television...but instead work tried to call her back. Finally after the forth ring she slowly picked up the phone that rested at her side upon the end table.  
  
"This better be good if you insist on interrupting my one night of rest." She practically growled as she answered in the must threatening voice she could muster for being so tired.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you from your rest, but Professor Tomoe thought you'd like to know that Metallica has been recovered."  
  
Beryl was speechless on the other line...how had that crazy man found her Dark mecha...the seed of darkness that would restore the universe's balance to that of evil. There were too many mecha with the seed of light and only two with the seed of darkness. Though the Nightmare Tenshi really didn't count since it was a false...skin deep darkness.  
  
"Er I'm sorry my Queen if I upset you, he just told me exactly that with no explanation..." The young officer had become quite nervous with the silence from the Queen's line.  
  
"Oh no it's quite fine...better then fine...tell Tomoe I'll be down within the hour." Without even waiting for the young man to respond she replaced the phone upon the hook and went about readying herself for what would be the greatest moment of her life. When she took control of Metallica the only mecha ever built with such fearsome raw power.  
  
Oh my...so it seems that Darien has been killed by a crash into the planet...not so good neh? Still don't know exactly what this whole Optical business is and what Setsuna, Haruka and Michelle are going to do. Will Minako and Zoisite ever make it to Gemini in one piece after Minako wakes up? And now that Shiva has arrived on Gemini and has locked Usagi away with Hotaru what is there fate to become? A few of these answers may be answered next chapter we'll see I suppose. 


	12. Angels Reborn

Raven's Feathers  
Chapter 12  
  
Angels Reborn  
  
Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updateness but I've been running dry on thoughts for a while hehe and I've been busy with my friends a lot and just plain lazy sorry hehe...anyway I just want to warn you from July 10-15th I'll be on vacation down at Ocean City, NJ with my friends and from the 5-10th  
of July I'll be home alone so needless to say I will be doing much uh partying and such so I'll see when I can update-o Oh hope that the Amazon Trio aren't too out of char but I haven't seen anything further then when the Outer Scouts first appeared in the last episode of whatever season it was. So I'm mostly going off web pages dedicated to them and of course a  
few more baddies and goodies may appear later Oh yeah umm little late but those of you that don't know Tenshi is Japanese  
for Angel  
  
June 1, 3567. 4:03 PM, Nega Empire, Planet Ladius, Empirical Palace  
  
Capital planet of the Nega Empire, Metallica Excavation site  
  
Beryl made the last adjustments to her mecha piloting suit, it was colored a blood wine red with white strips running down the sides of each sleeve that looked like teeth. Under her right hand she held the helmet a moment before her tech crew had checked out the life support and other functions of the full body pilot suit. Once she received the green light from her lead chief she turned her attention over to Allen and Ann along with Professor Tomoe, all three standing around one of the mobile computers. "So how does it look...have you tested it yet?"  
  
At first Tomoe didn't bother to pay Beryl any mind, instead he was running the last processes through the computer. And time was crucial another global storm caused by horrible amounts of pollution to the planet was slowly forming at the poles and if they were caught within the huge hole in the earth. Well he didn't want to find out if they could get into the transports and out of the canyon before flood waters killed them all. "Just a moment my Queen...a few more calculations have to go through." Just as he finished his sentence the small computer buzzed slightly confirming all the reports from the first few test pilots. "Here we are...according to the computer and test pilots medical data from the hospitals there have been no side effects and no problems or anything out of the ordinary with vital signs. Minds do so slightly mental contamination from the aura the mecha generates." Tomoe glanced upwards from the monitor to see Beryl with a less then pleased face with this news.  
  
"What do you mean mental contamination exactly professor?" Beryl looked from the Scientist to Allen and Ann who both did their best to step out of the Queen's gaze...neither one really understood any of this. They were simply here to form a story for the public when Metallica was activated. Despite the whole Empire run by those with evil intents the civilians preferred peace and if they learned the dark mecha had been truly activated...well a world wide rebellion could start.  
  
"What I mean is too much time within Metallica can cause mental contamination if you stay in there for probably a good forty hours you will go completely insane...but since you'll only be doing a sort test run it will disappear within a few hours of leaving the mecha."  
  
"Professor Tomoe...you realize I will be using this mecha, and I will be using it for more then forty hours at a time! Are you trying to kill me you hack!?" Beryl was completely outraged with this turn of events, there was no way she was going to lose her mind to a damn robot even if it had some sort of super AI.  
  
He coughed a tad before looking back to his screen for a moment. "Don't worry my team is already constructing a helmet to combat the effects at this very moment so activating it may be delayed by a few days a week at most..."  
  
She simply sighed as she placed a hand to her face gently rubbing her temples with one hand...this work was going to be the death of her. "Very well Tomoe...I'm going to pilot Metallica out of this canyon and into the palace's hanger. You just make sure your people are there...and make sure to get yourself out of here before that global storm gets here." With that said she placed the helmet over her head, activating the visor as she did. (Think Gundam Seed Helmets.) She took a moment to secure the helmet before crossing the short distance to the small elevator pad that would take her upwards to the hatch of the mecha.  
  
With one last look around the large congregation of mechanics, scientists and a few mecha pilots she activated the elevator pad, watching as the dark mecha slowly came closer and closer to her. A slight feeling of dread came across her as she reached the mecha's opened cockpit but she quickly squashed the feeling down. Instead she stepped right into the mecha and took a seat within the command chair. The hatch quickly shut and before Beryl could even activated the Comm link for help a needle injected itself into her neck from between the head rest and back rest of the pilot's seat. A jet black fluid draining directly into her central nerve chord. The mecha's dark voice heard by know one. "Mind synchronization completed...Metallica is now online."  
  
Within a second of the dark fluid entering her Beryl's thoughts turned to fear...but that fear was soon washed away as she felt something else within her mind...not just something it was someone. She had no control over her body anymore...she couldn't even breathe...someone...someone was controlling her. At this recognition her eyes widened in fear who was controlling her? A voice out of no where of course answered her question, with the same voice as Beryl's own only in a deeper tone almost sadistic if one could ever call a voice that.  
  
"Thank you for awakening me Beryl...your body will be most useful for my needs...now stay silent and do not question me or I will erase your presence completely from my mind and body...but for now I will allow you to witness the destruction I create first upon your own home planet. First though..." The Dark mecha's head suddenly snapped upwards the eyes of the mecha black as night just like it's frame started to glow an unnatural deep purple color. "I must summon four of my servants...I have not the energy to summon all nine...but do not worry Beryl four is more then enough to massacre this whole planet."  
  
With a flash of dark energy from the mecha...four more darkened forms appeared before Metallica, four mecha of destruction. "First Tenshi Nightmare...piloted by the true Shiva...the Shiva you found was merely a cheapened creation of humanity's dark will...this is the true Shiva she will show no remorse. Next is the Demon Tiger piloted by my faithful servant Tiger's Eye. Then the Twisted Hawk and Shark's Bite...piloted respectively by Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye."  
  
The four mecha's that appeared were completely different from each other. The Tenshi Nightmare indeed looked just as Usagi's mecha did when the fake Shiva had taken it over...but the other three were completely different. The Demon Tiger mecha did look just liked a Tiger only mechanized with heavy armament upon it's back, head and chest area. The tail was a bendable object compiled of heavy armor plating linked to each other, what few people would ever realize is it's ability to extend and wrap about objects such as another mecha's feet. The weaponry mostly consisted of devastating close combat weapons such as short range hybrid cannons and many claws and razors upon the body. The Twisted Hawk held a more human form, it's mecha body that of a light mecha, upon it's back huge wings were placed that could easily shield it from the worst attacks. Long range weaponry seemed to be the main armament of the Twisted Hawk. Finally the Shark's Bite which was designed by an obviously feminine mind, it's body again was that of a light mecha but shaped more like a woman, it's paint held a mirage coating to it to render it almost completely invisible from sight. It's main defense was a huge shield that it carried upon it's back, while it's weapons were mostly unmounted from the mecha giving it the ability to drop them when it used up all the ammo or pick up new weapons.  
  
"Now...go my servants destroy those that have taken the land...cleanse the planet of humanity."  
  
June 1, 3567. 6:46 PM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Outer Limits Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Shiva fell to her knees inside the cockpit as she felt her complete mental state slowly starting to go out of control...she felt her...she felt the real Shiva...across the universe from which she had just come. It wasn't her power...it was stronger...she was just a copy...just a copy of the real thing. 'No this can't be I'm the real Shiva... I am the real goddess of death and destruction!' Even in her self denial her mind started to realize she was nothing more then a cheap knock off...something humanity had created in attempt to over power the true forces of evil and good. She was just an experiment gone wrong and now she had nothing. Even her own name wasn't hers...an anger started to well up within her in moments. Inside the cockpit she started to trash about the mecha smashing buttons and monitor screens anything that came into contact with her fists. 'I am the better Shiva! I will prove it I will destroy it all...all of it must die...It's all I can do! All I can do.' As she continued upon her rampage she felt tears start to fall from her eyes, her vision becoming blurred through the steady stream. This human emotion was not lost on her and only furthered to anger her more.  
  
Her pent up rage was soon let out upon another small town she had come upon a few miles up the road on her way towards Aquan City. With the press of a button the Tenshi Nightmare let loose it's energy payload upon the defenseless town. Razing most of it before anyone had the chance to figure out what was going on. Finally after five minutes of destruction upon the outer skirts of the small town, the alarm siren started to sound. Not that it did much other then alert those in the area of an impending attack. Shiva didn't care though, she simply moved the mecha in a straight line right through the town, houses that got in the mecha's way were either run over by the giant mecha or if they were three or four stories high, crashed through. The heat sinks were slowly rising into the red at the constant expenditure of energy from the mecha's engine and energy source.  
  
June 1, 3567. 6:46 PM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
"Outta my way!" Lita raised her mecha's free arm that had lost all energy a while ago due to a hit to it's circuitry forcing her to cut all power to it, much like a club. The mecha she aimed for had no chance to back away from the makeshift melee weapon, the forearm crashing down over the head of the slightly smaller mecha. For a moment the head put up resistance but Lita just applied more pressure and with a dying screech the head of the Warthog gave in with a metal screech. The smaller mecha pressed it's guns into the torso of the Path Finder and began to blast it's way through layers of armor at point blank range. Lita simply brought the melee arm back before stabbing it into the cockpit's chest area with the twin ER Lasers placed there. The barrels slowly started to deform as they were pressed further and further into the mecha's chest. The enemy mecha started to fire at a more rapid succession, the pilot probably in fear of his life as the cockpit dented inwards. Before the enemy could get to Lita's Path Finder, Lita's arm found it's way into the cockpit of the Warthog. When she withdrew the now mangled arm from the torn up entrance hole if had created. Blood and body parts were smeared all across the ends and some of the sides. Lita ignored it though since she had more important things to worry about.  
  
'Hope you can hold the line back at the governor's building while I get my troops to the back door Nephrite.' She thought to herself as she moved her mecha back from the downed enemy which fell against a nearby building the moment the support from Lita's mecha left it. Finally it landed in a sitting position of sorts...if not for the gaping hole in it's cockpit it looked almost perfectly intact. She toggled on the comm. link which linked right into the small troop carrier APC that hid behind one of the nearby buildings during the recent confrontation. "Anybody down there mind trying to pilot this Warthog...it's a little messy but I could use the extra firepower since we lost the last of the Gemini infantry mecha as escort."  
  
"I can do it General Lita...just give me a hand up there." The young woman waited a moment for the side door to pop open before jumping down from the mini-tank like APC to the ground.  
  
Lita lowered the Path Finder onto one knee and slowly brought the mangled arm down for the commando to grab onto. If not for the fact she only had one gun arm and needed it, then she would have used the clean one but such was not the case. Once the new pilot was on, Lita moved the arm slowly over to the Warthog's open cockpit.  
  
The young lady pulled herself into the cockpit...she felt a little sick just getting into the mecha, blood was sprayed all over the cockpit, basically covering everything. It didn't take an expert to see the pilots chair a complete mess...but the crash seat on the other hand was in near perfect condition if she ignored the blood. She pulled herself into the crash seat and transferred command into the back seat. Luckily everything was still operational since the pilot had died while the mecha was running. She lowered both of the arms to the ground and pushed herself upwards and back onto her feet. Once her mecha had regained balance, she let the arm bearing the hand and a small laser move over the cockpit as a partial shield. Of course since Lita had smashed the head which contained all the sensory information she was forced to use her own sight. The other arm which held twin medium lasers and a small laser was raised upwards to point straight in front of the mecha. It took her a moment but she switched over to her command unit's frequency. "Alright the Warthog is online." The young soldier glanced over the systems quickly, almost everything was in the red or yellow only the arms and legs were still registering green.  
  
"Good work, I'll take point, the APC will take the middle and you...What's your name anyway?" Lita hated it when she didn't know everyone within her own soldiers be they mecha pilots or techies for the computer systems she generally knew everyone. While she awaited for the young lady to respond, she carefully maneuvered the Path Finder around the immobile Warthog and took up position at the end of the street. Her still functioning arm slightly lowered and closer to the body while the melee arm was raised and peeking out from around the building. If any enemy mecha nearby took the bait of a mecha arm hanging out from cover then at least she wouldn't lose anything important.  
  
"Names Jade just joined into the Commandos on the last planet you were on before Bellius."  
  
"Ah Hadein II...you were a civilian there?"  
  
"Something like that." Jade moved the Warthog out of the position against the nearby building it had been sitting against a moment ago. She waited patiently for the much smaller APC that only reached the size of her mecha's foot to pass by her and take position in front of her.  
  
No more questions were asked as The small part moved through the war torn areas of the city, they were forced to circle through enemy territory to make there way to where the back entrance was located. Lita glanced down at her scanners constantly, the heat sensors were useless within the city along with most visual sensors since buildings easily messed with the heat signals and there was no way to see if a mecha was walking parallel with a row of business buildings in between. "We're almost there...keep a sharp eye out for an ambush, if they know about the back entrance they'll be guarding it."  
  
Just as they reached the rear entrance to the Governor's building which ran through a small office building that was supposed to blend in with everything else upon the block. A large jet black mecha stepped forth from behind one of the taller office buildings across the street. Lita immediately cursed as her scanners just picked up the heat signals of the mecha starting to start up. "Of course...never the easy way." She brought up her still useful gun arm to bear on the mecha as the computer chimed in helpfully on the data it automatically retrieved. "Type unknown...references registered mecha types in directory....searching...searching....searching....closest match found...Tenshi Heart...registered ally." The computer was about to tag the Jet black mecha with blood red hands and legs as an ally to her own when the mecha fired off a large beam from the Avian cannon. Lita barely managed to pull her own mecha out of the way to avoid the blast. The Warthog behind her unfortunely took the full blast in it's upper chest compartment.  
  
"Jade!" Once the after effects of the Avian's power dissipated from the atmosphere, Lita brought the Pathfinder in-between the odd looking Tenshi Heart and the Wart Hog, she was no expecting that from Usagi...and how did she escape for that matter? She would have to ask questions later but for now she concentrated upon Jade who may or may not be alive. "Jade answer me, kid come on you alive in there?"  
  
A faint buzzing awakened Jade from her forced blackout...someone was yelling her name over and over. She couldn't tell who it was, but when she saw the armor of the Path Finder out of the now larger hole around the cockpit the past events of a few minutes ago came back in a flash. "Dammit...everything hurts." She more or less grunted through her communicator...her free hand came up across her face, wiping away the blood from shrapnel wounds in her face. Or so she concluded from the blood running down her face. Once again Lita's voice blasted through her earpiece asking if she was alright. "Yeah yeah...fine just slug them back for me..."  
  
The Path Finder carefully set the Warthog against a nearby building before turning back to the Tenshi Heart. First though she toggled her communicator to the APC that had stopped stock still near the entrance to the small office building. "Commander Karri...move your men out and retake the building. I'll hold this mecha off as long as possible and If I can I will be down shortly. Have someone retrieve Jade as well I don't think she'll last long in that Warthog."  
  
"Of course General Lita...good luck."  
  
"Yeah same to you." Lita tried to force false optimism into her voice but right now she needed to talk to Usagi, she toggled onto a broad range channel that either of the mecha could use before practically screaming. "Usagi! What the hell are you doing! You disappear on us then you return to almost kill on of my soldiers. I swear if you don't offer me a good damn explanation I'll kick your ass super mecha or not!"  
  
"Hmm...that was just what I was hoping you'd say Lita...It's been so hard to find you in this city...I've been searching for someone worthy of my abilities to fight. Though if you'd like to curse my name do not use the name of the body...use my true name Shiva the Goddess of this planet's destruction. This is the Nightmare Tenshi." Without another word, Shiva jetted the Nightmare forwards on small micro boosters upon the back of the legs. The scythe came down in a quick horizontal swing.  
  
Lita panicked as the huge black came rushing at her, while she was still confused about everything Usagi...or Shiva...whatever the hell she was calling herself was doing and the reasons. She knew that the Tenshi Heart defiantly did not have a giant scythe and Usagi wasn't that heartless...The Path Finder pivoted back on it's one leg attempted to block the slash with it's useless melee arm. Instead of blocking, the limb was cut off...causing electronegative feedback to shock Lita's right arm. Lita hissed in pain as she drew her arm back from the joystick, recovering enough to fire off a few shots into the Tenshi Nightmare's side while it was turning around. Unluckily it seemed her attacks did nothing more then piss off Shiva.  
  
"Oh shit this really isn't good." She glanced over at the mecha's power rating...with all the battles she had been through before they captured the enemy Warthog...putting that loosely a lot of power conductors had been hit just by pure luck or good aim. Her power efficiency was only running at 25% and that just barely. 'If I shut down the lasers I'll have enough to power the Orca Gattling gun...but maybe it'll do some damage.' With a flick of a few switches she rerouted all power to the large gattling gun at the end of her remaining arm. The sonic hum started to drill through the air sounding much like an Orca whale of old crying out as the barrel started to spin faster and faster.  
  
As Shiva turned the mecha about she felt a few more light hits bounce off the heavy armor of her mecha, but the hits started to come at the mecha faster and started to drill into the heavy armor. Immediately she threw the mecha forwards in a dive roll of sorts. Without enough space though, the mecha rolled into one of the office buildings, but it did the trick of getting her out of the range of fire. A heavy cloud of white smoke floated upwards from the impact of her mecha. This more or less blinded her sensors to the Path Finder, but the same could be said about the Path Finder. A spray of bullets went back and forth within the general area. Every now and then she'd get hit by one but nothing substantial. "Tenshi Nightmare calculate where those blasts are coming from and set up the Avian cannon to those coordinates."  
  
"Of course mistress Shiva"  
  
Shiva watched absently as the coordinates scrolled down one of the side screens of the mecha's cockpit till a firing solution was reached. The fire button was hit and she felt the mecha jerk backwards from the weapons normal backlash from the power of the weapon.  
  
Lita watched in horror as the cloud of white smoke suddenly disappeared, replaced by a huge blast of energy...before she could even react from the attack...the energy went right through Path Finder's arm and out the other side...fading finally as it started to pass through the atmosphere. "Warning...warning...left arm going critical...20 seconds before power overload and complete meltdown." The computer's nagging voice brought her back to the present, and without a second thought she hit the eject button for the left arm. With a hissing of pressure releases the arm slid outwards for a moment before the stabilizer rod connecting it to the shoulder twisted about and unlocked. With a resounding thud the heavy arm fell to the ground...imprinting itself into the street as it partially sunk in from the falling weight. Lita flipped the radio on with one hand as she used the other to pilot the mecha back from the arm that sat before her starting to glow red with power overload. She could only hope that someone had crossed over enemy lines within the city and was willing to help. "This is General Lita, currently engaged in battle with Tenshi Heart...mecha is in serious condition anyone that could lend a hand coordinates are Alpha block 2 secto- "Communication was cut off as the Tenshi Nightmare's scythe sliced right through the long range antenna upon the Path Finder.  
  
"Lita Lita Lita...this is a battle between you and I, I don't want any of your friends interrupting, with you out of the picture morale will lower making it so much easier to kill the rest of these weaklings." Shiva finally brought the Tenshi Nightmare forwards and out of the building she had dove into. The smoke slowly started to clear out of the area till it only swept about the Nightmare's ankles. She slowly retracted the outstretched scythe and brought it back to her side preparing for another strike upon the nearly defenseless Path Finder.  
  
With both her arms taken out all she had left happened to be the missile pod in her mecha's chest she had installed with short range missiles for the city to city combat. 'Well...I can either give her a few more hits before I go down...or I can fire them off skywards as a distress call.' The choice was easy for her to make, as much as she loved one on one fighting, this fight hadn't been fair from the start...not to mention she really didn't want to die. As much as her pride for being able to take care of herself fought against the act of self survival. Her fingers slid over the keyboard programming the missiles for a straight ascension into the sky before exploding. She clicked the fire button once the computer confirmed her commands, the heavy breast plate of the mecha slowly popping up from it's locked position and sliding down over the lower torso. With the missile tubes exposed it only took a moment for the missiles to spiral out and upwards from the chest cavity. It was about this time that Shiva figured out what she was doing.  
  
"You traitorous bitch! I told you this is between you and me." Shiva's mental instability was starting to effect her more and more as time slowly crawled by. As far as she was seeing, Lita was betraying her to the enemy by calling for help. It really didn't even make sense to the woman even as she said it but something compelled her anyway.  
  
Lita slowly started to back the heavily damaged Path Finder up...Usagi really must have lost it...because the Nightmare Tenshi was starting to slash at thin air. Simply moving back and forth in the cramped city block...dodging imaginary weapons and enemies...and then there was the laughter filtering through the comm. link between her mecha and the Nightmare. 'I'm going to die by the hands of a crazy girl that used to be my friend...that's just great.'  
  
Shiva finally took in the sight of the Path Finder...in her mind though it warped to the image of Beryl a giant version of Beryl...the right arm of the Tenshi Nightmare was raised though pointing directly at the Path Finder. "It's you! You did this to me! What did you do to my mind!...That's it isn't it! You activated the Dark Seed didn't you! I'll kill you for this!"  
  
The huge scythe landed into the shoulder of her mecha before she could even move out of the way. Lita had turned off the comm. link connection with Usagi a while ago...she really didn't want to listen to whatever the girl was babbling about. The whole mecha shuddered as the scythe was slowly dragged downwards right through most of the mecha's internal framework. A horrible screeching sound accompanied the ripping of the metal. Lita had to fight not to eject just from the noise that was being created. With one final screech the blade was pulled forth from the now mortally wounded Path Finder...sparks were coming out from the sides of the mecha and the whole left side of the upper torso was practically falling off. Lita attempted to move the mecha backwards from the Tenshi Nightmare but everything just stalled...the computer chimed in with it's normally late and unwanted information of a problem. "balancing mechanisms in the upper chest area have sustained heavy damage...hydraulic cooling fluid tubes have been cut...if you continue to move the mecha gears will have complete burn outs." Lita sighed to herself...just wonderful... 'Well looks like eject is the only option.' She quickly buckled herself in securely to the pilot seat which was also used for an ejection seat. Placing the nearby helmet over her head to protect her from any minor impacts that may occur on the way down, now she could only hope that the jets on the seat could boost her far enough away from Usagi that she wouldn't bother giving chase. With a fast punch she shattered the glass casing that protected the red eject button from accidentally being hit.  
  
Just as Lita was about to press the eject button she was slammed to the side within the pilots seat...before she could even recover from her daze the whole cockpit started to buzz and the red emergency light started to buzz. That could only mean one of two things, A she was going to lose power completely and a quick glance at the boards indicated power was still holding despite the levels had dropped due to dead conductors. The other option was an attack that was going to break through the armor around the cockpit. Now she really did have to eject...she curled her hand into a fist before smashing the red button down. She watched as a protective gel slowly surrounded the pilot seat in a protective gel...and then a tube should have opened up into the small of the back of the mecha to launch her out of. Unluckily it stopped at the gel covering and a warning message filled the small command screen on her chair. "Too much damage...mecha has burned out from inability to cool...unable to open escape hatch."  
  
Just as the she was about to finish the killing blow upon Beryl...a large sword came up and under her scythe...with a flick of a new mecha's wrist she lost the scythe. It was ripped from her hand and flew into a nearby building leaving a huge dent before falling to the ground. Shiva turned unfocused eyes to the new target that dared to oppose her. The mecha before her was an odd color it almost looked like Sand or maybe Sand in the wind...it was close to looking golden that much was sure. Within one hand it held a sword...the other resting upon the hilt of the other sword. Suddenly whoever was within the new enemy contacted her though the comm. link. "Princess Usagi...forgive me but if you can not control Shiva I will have no other choice then to destroy you."  
  
Haruka switched her comm. link to the Final Proctal hoping that Setsuna wasn't busy talking with any of the higher ups on board their ship at the moment. "Setsuna, this is Haruka...I've found the Princess, but Shiva is still infecting her what do you want me to do." She found that Setsuna's voice held little emotion, the voice that of almost ice...that Haruka always counted as a bad thing.  
  
"Take her out...I don't care by what means but kill the Princess."  
  
"Right...and after that?"  
  
"Destroy all the remains of the Tenshi Nightmare...then we'll have to start the clean up process...anyone that knows about Usagi needs to be either killed or their memory wiped."  
  
"So you're willing to kill the Prince..."  
  
"That problem has already been taken care of Haruka...."  
  
"Alright...I don't like this...just to let you know."  
  
"I don't either but she must remain pure even in death and if people remember they'll well you know."  
  
"Yeah I understand."  
  
June 1, 3567. 10:03 PM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Capital Building, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Korina really couldn't say how long she had been held against her will within the Capital building of the city but it seemed like forever...time seemed to slowly pass by and despite the news of Hino and Shieldien forces landing within the city. It seemed that the Hino and Shieldien forces had really made much of a move to retake the capital further then set up a distinct line of skirmish. With the anti-aircraft cannons still operating within the city even if the Hino forces retook those on their side of the city the ones controlled by the NegaEmpire still have more then enough distance and range to take out any that tried to land on the Hino side. She sighed to herself as she looked out the window of the office building they had more or less locked her in and dubbed as a prison. All the communication equipment had been efficiently ripped out or blasted apart making it impossible to call for help. Even the phone line had been cut the only thing she got was a bathroom. Well at least she had that she supposed, though it really didn't help her general attitude much. Down at the line of skirmish she could make out two Royal Guard mecha though the Prince's personal mecha the Royalty Shield wasn't present. 'Well at least there are two capable generals trying to retake the city.' The sound of the door opening interrupted her current thoughts, she turned from her view back to the small Asian man that she had figured out lone ago as the leader of the group.  
  
"So what do you want this time..."  
  
The man strode further into the former abode of a diplomat that he never bothered to find from the hostages they had taken along with the Governor herself. "You know I don't like you standing so close to the window...be a shame to lose you."  
  
"They won't fire with myself and the others inside the building." Korina turned back to the window...trying to shake his eyes that she felt even now upon her back. "Just tell me what you want so you can leave. I rather not have to talk to you longer then I have to."  
  
"Hn...not as if you have much choice what I do...your our captive." The older man still dressed in the body armor he was almost always in, came up behind her...breathing gently upon her neck. He loved to watch her squirm and how she did when she knew what he was planning. It always started out with her resisting even after a month she still fought him but by the end she never was resisting him. His hand came across her shoulder in a stroking motion till it traced its way up her neck and to her jaw. She was shuddering though weather in fear or anticipation he could not tell nor care.  
  
"You can do this..."  
  
"I can do whatever I want to you Governor...or am I allowed to call you Korina yet?"  
  
"Go to hell bastard!" Her face was red from embarrassment but there was little she could do further then curse him for what he did to her...and once more her night would become a living hell.  
  
June 1, 3567. 8:16 PM Gemini Time, Hino Republic, Planet Gemini, Aquan City Capital City of Gemini, Outer area of Nega Empire and Hino Republic conflict zone  
  
Michelle slowly piloted the Tenshi Ocean through the darker waters of Gemini's Northern ocean...the Gemini did respect their water unlike most places she swam through her intake fan wasn't dragging in any type of garbage. The lights of an open sub pen were easily detected even in the dark ocean. As she came closer and closer the shapes of submarines and undersea mecha were easily seen from below. They looked to be docked so she doubted there would be much interference from them. With a slight smile upon her calm facade she brought the mecha upwards into the sub pen before it breached surface. The heat sensors only took a moment to analyze the absence of any heat sources. 'So the mecha and subs have been shut down for a while...at least a couple of days not even any residual energy radiation from the engine...Well might as well make sure they don't have any escape vehicles if they come back...wouldn't want them doing any damage to the Ocean or Haruka will have a fit.' Her slight smile become a tad larger at the thought of her lover and how she'd probably be doing back at the city fighting anything that came within her visual range.  
  
Oh yeah by the way heh forgot to add a thanks for my reviewer last time probably too tired or forgot sorry about that Satiana but thanks for the comment it's nice to actually know someone actually reads this instead of just ya know guessing someone might be reading it but I'm probably being too hopeful there not very eh popular oh well 


End file.
